The Slytherin Affect
by hungryhippo121
Summary: {Sequel to The Slytherin Effect. Not necessary to read; but will probably help.} Victoire isn't sure why a certain Gryffindor Quidditch player keeps appearing everywhere in her life; or why he insists on constantly focusing that maddening smirk in her direction. But she knows one thing. She has never wanted anything as badly as she wants to wipe that stupid grin off his face.
1. Chapter 1

Flouncing into the common room I spotted Lys by the fireplace. I plonked unceremoniously into the seat beside her as she raised impassive eyebrows at me; her oval brown eyes alight with amusement.

She grinned. "Something the matter Weaselbee?"

I glared at her, before sighing. "I hate the world."

She laughed; pushing aside her parchment and books and placing her quill on the table lightly. She then returned her attention to me. "Does this have something to do with Cass? What's he done now?"

At the mention of Cass's name; Beatrice and Nessa materialised beside us; smiling expectantly. Nessa smiled sweetly at me. "What's up Vic? Something the matter with Cass?"

Supressing the twitch that was now forming in my right eye I observed her coolly. "No. Cass is fine. We just had an argument is all. Well; actually we didn't; but… it doesn't matter."

I trailed off in exasperation. What even was the point with these two? I was not in the mood for their faux sympathy.

I gazed listlessly across the common room; eyes following the constant whirring of motion as people flew about the room and doing my utmost to ignore the never ending chatter of our two companions; their irritability reaching new heights, even for them. Catching Alyssa's eye in the mirror's dusty reflection, I supressed a smirk; our lips twitching upwards in unison.

Gently flicking a loose strand of silver hair off my face, I resumed my cool expression, switching my gaze to look at my best friend directly. Her honey-brown eyes sparkled back at me in amusement, plump lips pulled back in a poorly disguised grin. I shook my head softly; inclining ever so slightly towards our companions in disbelief. The entire conversation since the moment I had dropped the subject of Cass had been spent discussing the various ways in which the Slytherin team were far superior looking to the Gryffindor one. And what was worse- I think it was supposed to be cheering me up; what with my boyfriend being the Captain of the Slytherin team.

I resisted the urge to shudder. If I was ever going out with someone for the sole reason that they were on 'the Quidditch team' I sincerely hoped Alyssa had the decency to do the honourable thing and shoot me. I would do it for her.

Stroking the hem of my skirt absently, I pondered how Beatrice and Nessa had ever been included in our gang. Alyssa and I had always been a duo- ever since that first journey on Hogwarts express; a tentative friendship that had solidified when we both were sorted into Slytherin- much to our joint surprise. She came from a long stock of Ravenclaws and as for me; I think I must have been the first Weasley in the history of time to be sorted into Slytherin. My whole family took weeks to recover from the shock; although I suspect my mother was secretly delighted. She had always imagined herself as a Slytherin had she went to Hogwarts. She was too image-obsessed and aloof to be anything else. I guess I'm the same in that regard. Although I'm not entirely to blame- I _am_ part vela; vanity is in my blood.

Nessa and Beatrice had been included (as an afterthought mostly) in… third year was it? It was about the time that Lys and I had started to garner attention from the boys in our year- and then suddenly everyone wanted to be our friend. How we had picked these two dimwits beat me. Although I suspected it was in an effort to piss off Bursnell. But now; almost three years later, it had gotten to the point where we couldn't hold a conversation around them without the whole school hearing about it. No doubt I'd wake tomorrow to hear Nessa telling the world how Cass and I were on the rocks; a relationship doomed to sink.

"You okay Vic?"

I looked up to see Nessa staring curiously over at me; an overly sincere smile on her face. I nodded curtly. She suddenly burst into giggles; an abashed hand covering her mouth as her eyes sparkled.

"Oh My God- I am so sorry! I didn't even think how weird this conversation must be for you! Comparing the Gryffindor and Slytherin team- looks wise I mean!"

I frowned at her. What?

"I mean- what with Louis on the team?" Her blush spread.

Irritated; I waved away her concerns. "Please; Louis is only fifteen. I would think you'd know better than to be crushing on someone that much younger than you."

Nessa flushed as Beatrice interjected dreamily, stretching out on the floor in front of the fire and resting her head in her hands. "Especially when Lupin is on the same team."

I shot my gaze to her; more than annoyed now. Louis had much more to offer then that prat.

She looked up at me; embarrassed. "Oh come on Vic-He does have the most amazing smile- not to mention his _abs_!"

I scoffed. "He is not that good-looking. You only think he is because he's alright at Quidditch."

Beatrice looked up in outrage. "Alright at- Victoire- he's amazing! He singlehandedly brought the Gryffindor team to the finals last year- he scored twice as much as any other chaser in the league- he-"

"-Still lost." I smiled coolly over at her. I didn't know why her defence of fucking Lupin was getting under my skin so much. The boy was everywhere; everyone constantly singing his praises. Lupin is so funny; Lupin is so clever; Lupin is so talented; Lupin is so good-looking- it was fucking annoying! How did everyone else fail to see how arrogant he was? Yes he was everything she had said he was; but he fucking knew it- and beyond that- thought he was more.

The image of his crooked; boyish smile popped up in my mind's eye; his tanned face crinkling; brown eyes melting; untidy hair tousled and ruffled.

I wanted to punch him he was so annoying.

The group fell into awkward silence; the girls unsure of why I was so anti-Lupin at this particular moment. It wasn't that I was anti-Lupin; it just irritated me to be sitting here listening to snivelling idiots like Beatrice cooing over him when they didn't even know him. If they knew how annoying and cocky he really was…

They wouldn't be as keen.

And it was idiot girls like Beatrice; trailing after him and fawning all over him; despite _knowing _his reputation that only fuelled his arrogance. That boy seriously thinks he can do no wrong.

I rose abruptly.

"Lys- I'm going to borrow your transfiguration essay ok? Mine's all wrong and I want to see what you did with yours."

Lys nodded; quickly rising from her chair and escorting me to the stairs to our dormitory, calling an abrupt halt to Nessa's description of Aelius Greenwood's eyes. I sighed; now thoroughly exasperated. Who can even _see_ his eyes under those ridiculous man-bangs?

Once the door was firmly closed behind us; she shoved me onto her bed, plonking down eagerly beside me. "Spill- you've been moody since the moment you arrived. What happened with Cass?"

I flopped back onto the bed; now lying outstretched along it as I moaned into her pillow. "Nothing really. Lupin came up to apologise to me and Cass freaked the fuck out- again."

She smacked my ass playfully as she burst into squeals of laughter. "Lupin came round again? And you don't find that odd?"

I scoffed audibly. "Everything about that boy is fucking odd."

She laughed good naturedly; absently playing with strands of my hair. "Except his appearance right? That boy is fit."

I rolled onto my back; glaring up at her. "Not you too? Since when did I live in a dorm of LupinLoonies."

She sniggered; oval eyes alight with mischief. "Give it up, Vic. If that boy was a Slytherin- or at least any other house but Gryffindor- I would climb him like a tree."

Waggling her eyebrows deviously; I chucked a pillow at her. Ungh. She was disgusting. Just the image of her and Lupin made me want to vomit.

Finally calming down she flopped back beside me on the bed. "So what was he apologising for? Didn't you send him to the hospital wing? Or did you do that because of whatever he did?"

I hesitated. "No- it really has nothing to do with Lupin ok? It's Cass I want to talk about-"

She cut me off; waving her hand impatiently. "No, I wanna hear what Lupin did first. Was it naughty? I bet it was- he looks like the type who-"

"LYS! I have a _boyfriend _remember?"

She smirked. "Never stopped him before."

Trying to supress a grin and stay angry with her; I forced a strangled glare her way. "Are you actually comparing me to Carlisle?"

She laughed. "No comparison sweetie. By the way- did you hear she's been stirring up shit about that Duelling Club incident? She tried to convince McGonagall that you did it to hamper Gryffindor's chances."

My mouth fell open. "That slimy bitch!"

Lys nodded sagely. "Two-timing, back-stabbing, lying, giant-squid loving turd."

There was a pause before we both broke into laughter.

"So Lupin..?" She pressed casually.

I sighed. "Disagreed with my plans for Bursnell; called me a manipulative bitch and said he understood now why I was in Slytherin."

Lys's eyes darkened dangerously. "He did not. He did not say that."

I nodded indifferently. "I don't think he knew what he was saying though. And he did apologise."

She glowered over at me. "Don't defend that tosser. Tell Cass! Let Cass deal with him!"

I rolled my eyes. "Like Cass would ever get it. I'm afraid we are the only people in the whole school capable of understanding just how much of a dick Ted Lupin truly is. Well; us and Carlisle."

Lys shook her head; shaking her thoughts free of whatever angry haze she was in. "No- it's just us. Word on the street is that Carlisle wants him back. Keeps sending him love letters. Beatrice swears she walked in on her concocting a love potion."

I supressed a grimace. I almost felt sorry for Lupin.

Almost.

Lys threw her arms up in realisation. "Tell Cass he made a move! Cass will sort him out for sure! Remember the time he caught Lupin _looking_ at you? That was hilarious."

I glared over at her. "Who is ever going to believe that Lupin made a move on _me_? We could not be more ill-suited for each other."

Lys narrowed her eyes; tilting her head slightly as brown curls tumbled off her shoulder. "Are you… blushing?"

"NO! I never blush!"

"Victoire?"

We both turned in surprise to face the newcomer in the room. Beatrice smiled excitedly at me. "Vic- your sister's at the common room entrance."

I nodded quickly, anxious to escape Lys and her hawk eyes. Why the fuck had I blushed? I never blush.

Pulling the door to the dungeons closed behind me I peered curiously at Dom. She never came to visit. The truly was an afternoon of firsts.

"Dom- what is it?" I examined her carefully. She didn't seem distressed; just oddly excited.

"You're never going to guess what I found out today! You're going to die!"

I stared at her in surprise. What could it be? My mind whirled as I considered the possibilities. None of them were shocking enough to illicit this sort of response from Dom. She was normally such a cynic. I spotted Louis lingering a little way down the hall; his pale face anxious as he watched his sister.

Was this about Louis? Awwww did he have a girlfriend? Good; I thought quickly. That'll sort Nessa out. I must remember to warn him about her. She could be scary.

Lys followed us out of the door; leaning casually against the wall. "Well as long as it isn't Lupin related; I'm sure Vic would be delighted to hear it."

I shot her a warning glance; knowing all too well she was trying to illicit another blush; before returning to Dom. Her face had fallen somewhat; confusion flicking across it. "What? _Teddy _Lupin? Do you… know him Victoire?"

I scowled; irritated with everyone's incessant talk about Lupin!

"Yes I know him! It's fucking impossible to go anywhere in this castle without hearing about that prat! I thought I would be safe in the _fucking Slytherin Dungeons_ but _apparently_; even HERE, everyone is obsessed with that boy! God! Can't people just move on already!"

Silence greeted my outburst.

"Vic- are you… Are you blushing?"

I glowered furiously at Dom.

"No- I'm just flustered; okay? That guy is just- ugh- really annoying." I breathed heavily; calming myself under her sceptical gaze. "What did you want to tell me?"

She narrowed her eyes even further; calculating. And then she smiled sweetly. "Oh- Louis has a crush! But I can't tell you who!"

Flouncing quickly away from me and down the hall; I could only watch her in confusion. What the hell? She came all this way to tell me that? She really was so odd. Watching her and Louis's exchange down the hall; my face creased in puzzlement. He didn't look mad at her revelation; in fact… he looked excited. They both did.

So odd.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning beautiful."

Sipping gently on my pumpkin juice I turned quickly on my seat to stare directly into the leering face of Nott. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as I grimaced in response, my pumpkin juice resurfacing as I gagged slightly. An uncomfortable moment passed as I stared blankly into his toothy grin; unsure of how to deal with this latest breech of my personal space. Nott really needed to be made aware of social conventions. And deodorant. A soft chuckle to my left stole my attention away momentarily.

"Nott, get your ugly face away from my girlfriend, you disgusting git."

Nott switched his attention to Cass, as he quietly slipped his tall frame into the space beside me; fixing Nott with a faux stern glare. He shrugged in response, strutting away with a smirk, his hulking frame pushing past the throngs of students milling in the opposite direction. "Can't be everywhere Zabini. See you on the pitch."

Swivelling around to face Cass; I was relieved to see he seemed to be in one of his better moods. Picking at my plate absently; he plucked up half a slice of toast. "Not going to eat this?"

I shook my head; offering a small smile.

He rolled his. "'Course not. Mind if I finish off yours then? I'm fucking starving. Had to set the pitch up again this morning after the Hufflepuffs. Their incompetence never ceases to marvel. "

I shook my head again with a grin; motioning for him to continue his demolition of my breakfast. I don't know why he bothered. There was a lengthy table of fresher and warmer food right in front of him; yet he insisted on finishing mine every morning before starting his.

"You training tonight?"

He nodded between mouthfuls; wolfing down whatever was left of my breakfast before pilling up his own plate. "Yup- match is in a week. Gotta train every night."

Wonderful. I hope enjoyed his relationship with his broom. I really did. If he kept this training regimen up; it was likely to be the only one he had. Frowning slightly; I looked over at him sideways; hoping he would quickly catch up on to the fact that I was not happy with this. He paused, mid fork to mouth.

"I'm sorry- I know we haven't seen much of each other lately. Come to practise again?" He shot me a hopeful glance; inky brown eyes beseeching.

I rolled my eyes; taking another sip. "Why; so you can make _another_ scene in front of all your friends?"

His face clouded over in an instant as he dropped his fork noisily; turning to face me fully. "So this is what you've been pissy about? That I made a scene in front of my friends? Or is it that I made a scene in front of Lupin?"

His tone was scathing; his lips twisting into a scowl as he spat Teddy's name. I glared at him in response.

"What is it with your ridiculous infatuation with Lupin? He's just a boy Cass. I don't ever remember him doing anything to you."

His glare intensified in an instant. "Are you seriously defending him? You know- Lys mentioned you'd seen him in the hospital wing. I guess I didn't realise the two of you were so _close_."

Eyeing him frostily; I decided to give him a few seconds to withdraw that accusation; however veiled. But he held his nerve; watching my face for any sign of weakness. My eyes narrowed even further.

"I visited Lupin in the hospital wing because _I put him there_. And yeah- he is an arrogant prat and he irritates me; but it doesn't explain why you seem to _hate_ him. Furthermore; I'd appreciate it in the future if you kept tabs on me directly instead of hassling my friends."

His expression softened a little at hearing my admission of how conceited Lupin was. Or at the reminder of how I'd knocked him out; I couldn't tell which. He opened his mouth to apologise- or at least diffuse the argument- but I wasn't done. I was sick of him mollifying me without actually agreeing with anything I said or accepting any guilt. This time- he was going to listen. I cut across him quickly; continuing with my rant.

"I'm not annoyed that you made a scene. What I'm annoyed at- is that you insinuated that I can't take control of a situation myself. That if through some ridiculous notion, Lupin _had_ wanted to get with me- that I wouldn't have been able to stop him. You made me look like an idiot."

He frowned over at me; mulling through my words. He then broke into a grin; his dark face crinkling as he leaned into me. "You know you are really hot when you're angry. I have a free period before Charms… Do you wanna-"

"CASS. I am trying to make a serious point here!"

Sighing impatiently, he pulled away. "I get it! I get it alright? Don't make a scene- don't assume you aren't capable of kicking Lupin's ass if you wanted. Lesson learned. Happy?"

Irritated that he was acting like such a child I ignored him; scowling into my empty plate. He sighed again; this time more resigned, as he pulled me closer to him; whispering against my neck.

"I really am sorry. You know I think the world of you. You could kick _my_ ass; never mind Lupin's. I just… get jealous sometimes. You don't see the way guys here look at you. Would you believe it if I said I only do these things because I love you?"

Trying to supress the small smile tugging at my lips I turned into him; my eyes much kinder. "I believe you. I love you too."

He grinned happily, already content with the world again. He was too easy to please. "Come to Quidditch tonight? I'll be on my best behaviour- promise."

I smiled back in response. "I dunno. I'll have to cancel my date with Lupin but… I'll see what I can do."

He smirked over at me. "Not funny."

I grinned. "Too soon?"

He shrugged. "Nah it's ok actually. Makes me feel less guilty about shacking up with Bursnell all these years."

Stealing the last slice of toast with a quick grin; he sauntered away, leaving an empty seat beside me for Lys to slip in to. She watched him leave the hall with a happy smirk. "Looks like the Prince of Darkness has cheered up. You two talk?"

I frowned. "Kind of. Well… yeah. We didn't say much; but the issue is resolved."

She nodded sagely; helping herself to some cereal. "And what was the issue again?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Him acting like a chauvinistic prat- and worse- expecting me to be grateful for it."

She sighed. "Wish someone would act like a chauvinistic prat for me. I'd be grateful." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at me as I laughed; coughing on some pumpkin juice.

"You want a boyfriend so bad- try actually saying YES to someone who asks you out."

She frowned. "That'd be no fun."

* * *

"Add the monkswood. Vic- _add the monkswood_!"

Blinking; I snapped back to reality, quickly grabbing the monkswood and dropping it into the cauldron. It turned a bright blue colour in response. Lys glanced dubiously at me.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

I checked the cauldron again. "Yeah. Bright turquoise is what we want." I supplied absently; my gaze drifting again.

.

.

"Well shit then. You sure it's not supposed to be nice, rich maroon?"

.

.

.

I spun around quickly; Lys following my motion as she gazed up at Lupin in surprise; her eyes flickering between the two of us uncertainly. He leaned easily against the edge of our table; peering nosily into our cauldron at the brilliant sparkling blue. Cutting his gaze to me he smiled sadly.  
"Do either of you ladies want to break the news to Aelius? I don't think I have the heart."

We all slowly turned to watch Aelius frantically stirring his cauldron; the steam from it's depths matting and frizzing his hair as his brows contorted in concentration; muttering and whispering to himself across the room.

I cracked a lazy smile in return. "You'd think by now he'd know to just _assume_ that whatever he's brewed is wrong."

Lys sniggered slightly; before quickly falling quiet; her gaze shooting to Teddy worriedly. He grinned down at her, amused.

"It's okay. You can laugh- it _was_ funny. You must be Lys. Nice to meet you."

He proffered his hand; smiling warmly at her as we both fell silent in muted shock. Lys turned wide; surprised eyes to me and I instant l knew what she was telepathically communicating.

_You two have talked about me?_

_How often do you two talk that he would instantly recognise me without introduction?_

_Why have you not mentioned this?_

_Why is he being so nice?_

_Are you… friends?_

Best I could; I tried to communicate that I was equally shocked- that I had no idea how he knew this. I'd mentioned it, but… in passing. I never expected him to actually… Oh God.

He quirked an eyebrow at the two of us; hand still outstretched expectantly. Slowly and uncertainly; Lys raised her hand to meet his. He shook it firmly, with a relieved smile. "Teddy Lupin."

She answered his smile with a small one; still very unsure of what was happening.

"I know who you are. Alyssa Booth."

He cracked an abashed smile; running a hand through his dusky hair; but doing little to calm it down. God I would love to just attack that hair with some grooming charms; the same way-

What was I doing?

I was not going to be grooming Ted Lupin's hair anytime soon. I shook my head clear of the thought; refocusing on the bizarre scene in front of me.

"Why does everyone say it like that?" His gaze shot to me; a small grin on his lips; and I knew he was thinking of our first encounter on the train. Coughing pointedly; I looked away in annoyance. I didn't care if it seemed rude. What was he playing at? Trying to have a fucking moment in the middle of potions? The story of how we first met was _not _a sweet; nostalgic story that we could look back and laugh at, like two old friends- or some (God forbid) _couple_. If anything it the means by which someday; I would have him arrested for assault and battery.

Thankfully the moment was shattered by loud screeching from the opposite side of the room.

"_Teddy! Get back here now! The situation has… escalated!"_

All our heads snapped up to where Greenwood was standing beside his cauldron; a slightly manic expression on his face as he glared over at our trio, his wand shaking rather dangerously in his hand. Lupin stared speechlessly at him; turning slowly back to us.

"Do you think- for the safety and wellbeing of the entire class- you might be able to help us?"

Smirking; I shook my head softly. "Sorry Lupin. But this mess is all yours."

Mock wounded; he turned beseechingly to Lys. "Alyssa- make her see reason. She listens to you."

Lys turned dubious eyes on me. "Does she? I'm beginning to question that."

Despite her doubtful expression; I could see a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. And I knew I had already lost. Curse the both of them! I wouldn't do it. The last thing I needed was word getting back to Cass about how I had helped Lupin in potions. And in a class of Slytherins and Gryffindors- it was sure to get back to him.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help out our fellow classmates. In the interest of promoting unity and teamwork." She smirked lightly at Lupin; who beamed in response; the two of them sharing a little moment. Ugh. I stared resolutely at my potion; ignoring the two of them.

"No." I responded curtly.

Lupin's grin grew; if it were even possible. The slimy git. "Is she always this stubborn?"

Lys laughed; tossing back her hair. The _traitor_. I stirred the potion jerkily; trying not to take out my frustrations on what was surely an Outstanding level potion. "Always. I'm beginning to think you know her better than I've given you credit for."

My mouth fell open as I dropped my wand onto the table.  
They both turned to look at me in bemusement as I silently fumed at them.

"Something you wanted to say Victoire?" Lupin smirked at me; thoroughly satisfied with himself; Lys all but mirroring his grin.

Aaaargh!

I whirled around; angrily grabbing my wand from the table and stomping away from them without another word. The two of them as a team was more than odd; it was infuriating. They didn't even know each other! Lys was all too aware of how much Lupin got under my skin! What was she playing at? And encouraging him no less. "_I'm beginning to think you know her better than I've given you credit for." _

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?_

There was only one place in this room I could avoid them. Only one person more annoyed at them than me.

.

.

.

And he wore man-bangs.

.

.

"Move the fuck over Greenwood before you kill us all."

He spun around on the spot as though electrified, pointing a scalpel accusingly at me. "What do _you_ want, Weasley?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I want to be over by my perfect potion; planning the rest of my day and leaving early with my outstanding result. But thanks to your dimwit of a partner; I'm forced to save your remedial asses. So I repeat. Get the fuck out my way and do exactly as I tell you; before I change my mind."

He considered me for a minute; his gaze flickering between the frothy mess in his cauldron and then resting in distaste on me. I could tell he was debating between reluctance to accept my help and frustration with his own potion. Eventually he stood aside slowly.

"Thanks." He choked out.

Grabbing various herbs and ingredients; I gave him a sidelong glance. "Don't mention it."

"Seriously." I added under my breath.

* * *

Greenwood stood back far enough to let me do my thing; occasionally leaning forward and asking questions or observing my progress. Generally we worked pretty well together; maintaining enough civility to work cohesively. Whatever supplies I asked for; he offered them readily; fetching whatever I wanted.

"Boomslang please."

"Here you go. Does that have to be cut like that?"

"No. But if you cut it smaller; it dissolves more quickly. Plus it makes it easier to accurately sense the colour change; prevents you adding too much you know?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "I'll remember that. It's a good trick."

I smiled over at him without thinking and he grinned back; our differences set aside for this one task.

* * *

Another few hours had passed in the class; only us and a few other stragglers left in the room. Greenwood and I bent anxiously over the cauldron; all our concentration absorbed in the precise; clockwise-anticlockwise stirring of my wand. I bit my lips; nerves mounting within me. We had spent the last 2 hours fixing this potion; and it all came down to this moment. Greenwood shot me a nervous smile; the two of us only inches apart in our anticipation.

"About done yet?" Lupin interjected from the wall where he had just spent the last two hours chatting with Lys. Turning to face him I saw an annoyed expression spasm across his face; glaring at his friend. So he thought I would wander over and fix his potion in ten minutes and he'd be free for the day. Sorry to disappoint Lupin, I growled internally. The ungrateful swine.

Greenwood waved him away; not even looking up from the potion to face his friend. "Two minutes! This is it! We're gonna see if it worked or not!"

His excitement was infectious; a grin forming across my face subconsciously. God I hoped this worked. He shot me an equally excited smile and I slowly reached for the small purple vial on the table.  
"This is it." I eyed him warily.

He nodded in affirmation. "Do it. I can't stand it any longer."

Slowly unscrewing the lid with heavy fingers I dumped the contents in the cauldron unceremoniously. We both paused expectantly; eyes scanning the cauldron desperately for a swirl of blue- anything.

"Come on- Come on…" Aelius muttered eagerly. "There! Right there! Do you see that?"

I leaned forward; staring at the spot he pointed to excitedly. "Yes- Yes- That's it! Quickly- stir it! Stir it!"

He froze. "No- no you should- I don't wanna mess it up-"

I placed a soothing arm on his shoulder. "You can do it! Clockwise- anticlockwise- just like we practised."

He nodded; at first uncertainly; then more determinedly; picking up his wand shakily.

I watched excitedly as the familiar turquosise became more and more pronounced; spreading throughout the cauldron; slowly but surely.

"You're doing it! You're doing it!"

He laughed in excited disbelief. "I am! It's turning blue! YES! We did it!"

The two of us were jumping up and down in excitement; laughing hysterically with an arm slung over each other's shoulders as we danced around the cauldron. Attracted by the noise; Slughorn advanced over; inspecting the cauldron dubiously. He looked up at us; baffled.

"Excellent work Greenwood; Lupin. An exceeds expectations." He nodded his approval as Aelius turned beaming to me.

"I haven't got an exceeds expectations since the OWLS! Yes! You're fucking awesome!"

Laughing; I was enveloped in a bear hug and swept off the ground before I even knew what was happening. Giggling embarrassedly as he set me to my feet; we both turned around at the sound of a pointed cough.

Lys was watching the two of us in puzzlement as Teddy glared at his companion; who was suddenly looking very abashed. She slid of the wall she'd been leaning against. "We should head Vic, if you're gonna watch Cass at practise. We got an Outstanding... if you were wondering."

Flushing at her amused smirk I quickly grabbed my things. What had I been thinking? Aelius fucking Greenwood?! Since when were we best friends? He offered me a sheepish grin and I returned it fleetingly; for some reason unable to face Teddy. Finally gathering the nerve to look at him; I saw that his face had darkened considerably at the mention of our result. Or at the mention of Cass; I couldn't tell which. His hair had changed from that warm dusky blonde to a dark brown; his eyes from a honey golden-brown to the same inky brown of Cass's. The darker look suited him; made his cheek bones appear more angular; his lashes longer; his jaw line more pronounced. Although that might just have been the fact that he was jutting his jaw angrily.

It was kind of hot.

.

.

Did I just say that?


	3. Chapter 3

Lys pulled me aside as soon as we were out of earshot of the potions room; dragging me down a deserted corridor. She tugged on my arm urgently, demanding I keep pace with her furious march.

"WHAT in the name of merlin was that?" She exclaimed dramatically; her oval eyes round with incredulity as she finally reached a standstill; apparently unable to contain herself any longer. A few portraits looked up in shock at her outburst; grumbling incoherently as they returned to their snoozing

I shrugged out of her grip; my cheeks flushing for what seemed like the millionth time this week. _What had gotten into me?_

"Nothing okay? I just… got carried away with the potion- you know how excited I get-"

She waved an impatient hand; the two of us falling silent guiltily as three second years walked by; eyeing our abrupt end in conversation suspiciously.

Little toe-rags.

"No dawdling after hours- go back to your common room. Hurry up!" I barked brusquely. Recognising the prefect badge gleaming on my chest; and probably (now that they were close enough) the formidable glare of the infamous Slytherin prefect it belonged to; they scampered off quickly.

Lys cracked an appreciative smile; watching their hurried exit with satisfaction before turning serious eyes on me, her voice dropping to an urgent whisper. "I wasn't talking about your playtime with Greenwood. Embarrassing though it was; I know how much of a nerd you can be about potions. I was referring to the fact that Lupin clearly fancies the pants off you- and you-"

I scoffed derisively; my entire face crimson at the notion. A ridiculous concept. "Lupin _does not_! I don't see where you're pulling this crap from! And as for me-" My angry hiss was interrupted by a delirious snort of her own.

"Of course he does! Are you fucking _blind_? Why else would he saunter over to _your_ table? Specifically ask for _your_ help? Make such an effort with _your_ friend?"

Open-mouthed I spluttered incoherently at her. "Maybe it was you? He came over to your table too! Made an _actual effort_ with _you_?!"

She eyed me sceptically. "I'm not dim Victoire. I can tell when someone likes me. Teddy Lupin; does not."

I glared furiously at her; our muted argument making dim echoes down the empty corridor, the nearby portraits snoring louder and more determinedly than ever. "And I _am_?"

She shook her head in frustration. "I'm not saying you're dim. I'm just saying in this instance; you may be slightly blinded." Floundering slightly, she quickly composed herself; pursing her lips and considering me thoughtfully. "Alright - you're so sure it's me he fancies?"

I nodded; breathless. But suddenly I felt slightly ill at ease. I supressed the sensation as best I could. I had nothing to feel uncomfortable about. What… what was she going to propose? I couldn't put my finger on why; but I felt nerves flittering around my stomach. She was going to call my bluff.

Why would that make me nervous? I am not fucking bluffing! I AM NOT!

"Fine. Riddle me this then. If he is _so_ into me; why would he sulk for two hours watching you play potions with his friend instead of chatting me up? And why would he spend all that time asking about _you_?"

I fell silent in shock.

"He… He asked about me?"

She nodded mutely; her face an unreadable mask, watching my reaction.

"Fuck. Well..." I breathed.

She nodded again, more business-like this time. "Tell me everything. And Vic- I mean everything this time."

* * *

By the time I had reached the Quidditch stands, finally free of Lys's interrogations- dusk had fallen; the skies empty of that familiar green and silver. Shit. Cass was going to freak that I'd missed this. Swallowing uncomfortably, I shuffled over to the locker rooms; leaning against them in an effort to shield myself from the wind. Winter had truly arrived; a bitter chill in the air that nestled deep into my bones, impossible to dislodge. My breath swirled in puffs of steam around me as I rubbed my stiff hands together; trying to create some warmth. Cass had better hurry up and get the fuck out of the changing rooms.

Sure enough; people soon began to file out of the locker rooms; their conversations ending as they saw me standing by the wall. A few nodded roughly; but most just ignored me. Recognising a few faces, I offered apologetic smiles. Nott once told me that they could always tell whenever Cass and I were having an argument; just like they could always tell whenever I had stayed in Cass's dorm the night before. Apparently; their trainings were extra gruelling, Cass overly critical- or they played Games for the entire evening, Cass hugely encouraging and complimentary. I was guessing that after this latest training; I wasn't going to be winning awards amongst this group for a while.

I sighed resignedly. Great. Now the whole team is annoyed at me on Cass's behalf. Did anyone ever stop to consider the fact that whenever Cass and I hung out recently; it was because I spent fucking _hours _standing in the freezing cold- _alone_, pretending to be interested in the prospects of a team that quite frankly; could fly off a cliff for all the fucks I gave. No. _Of course not_. Because that would mean putting my feelings above Cass's feelings. A feat no Slytherin bar me seemed capable of. But I guess I just had to add it to the long list of things I excelled in that seemed to elude their capabilities.

Bursnell sauntered out moments after the last of her team, interrupting my mental rant as she rooted in her gear bag. Spotting me by the wall, she paused in surprise, smirking smugly over. "Trouble in paradise, Victoire? I wouldn't worry. If he can forgive the fact that you're a blood-traitor _and_ a Gryffindor groupie; then I'm sure your latest insult to our house will be nothing."

Rolling my eyes, I straightened up quickly. She had picked the wrong day for a confrontation.

"Oh Clemence; your concern is touching. It means so much more coming from you too, you know? I mean- you understand. You know, seeing as Daniels has seen fit to forgive the fact that you're a power-hungry, cheating whore who fucked her boss _despite _being in a committed relationship for three years." I watched in satisfaction as her smirk turned cold; sliding off her face like she'd been confounded.

Taking a step forward; I twisted the knife a little deeper, my voice adopting a faux singsong quality as I smiled sweetly at her; saccharine dripping from every syllable.

"Oh wait- he doesn't know does he? No one does. Gosh; how awkward that might have been if someone had heard me. You know how utterly c_areless _I can be. It would be _such_ a shame."

Hoisting her bag up higher on her shoulder; she took a menacing step forward too. "Cut it Victoire. I don't know how you know- but _no one_ is going to believe you- least of all Daniels. It may be difficult for you to comprehend; being the malicious bitch that you are- but he _loves_ me."

Tilting my head; I considered her thoughtfully. "You're probably right. But I think you'd be surprised at how persuasive I can be."

She scoffed bitterly. "It will take more than pouting and flirting with my boyfriend to get him to believe you. He's not as stupid as the rest of the boys at this school."

I smirked, raising an ironic brow. "Clearly."

Making to push past her and into the locker rooms, I paused at her shoulder, speaking lowly into her ear. "Doubt my persuasion all you want Bursnell. But don't doubt my intelligence. I never make a claim without proof. You taught me that- remember?"

She shot me a sidelong glance and I knew instantly that we were both remembering the same thing. She dropped her gaze after a beat; once more hoisting her bag higher as she stormed away. I watched her go for a minute; the satisfaction of our encounter dimming by the second. I still had to face a hormonal Cass behind that door.

Turning with a sigh, I slumped over to the door, dragging heavy feet as I tentatively pushed it open; a sliver of light from within illuminating my face.

"Cass? You in here?" My voice sounded small; much softer than usual.

There was no answer save the sound of a locker door slamming.

Swallowing; I etched inside further, revelling in the warmth of the room. Still, my stomach felt like it was made of lead. God, I just wanted to get this over with.

"Cass- come on. I know you're here. I'm sorry that I missed practise alright? Can you at least _talk _to me?"

More slamming.

What was he- five years old? Slinking around the first wall of lockers; I found him at the centre, sitting on a bench, fuming silently as he pulled on his shirt. I bit my lip. "Cass…"

"Don't. Don't bother."

I sat down on the bench slowly; keeping a careful distance from him. Casting my gaze around for something to say; I flinched as another locker door slammed closed. Now fully dressed and upright; he wheeled around to face me; his dark gaze accusing.

"Just tell me where you were? What was so important that you had to miss this? And don't give me that Prefect crap."

Running a distressed hand through my hair; I gazed mutely up at him. Where was this going?

"I was talking with Lys- I just… lost track of time."

Another slam.

"That is such _bullshit_, Victoire. Nott said he saw you in potions. That you and fucking Greenwood were getting all pally over some potion? And I said- that doesn't make sense. Why would Vic blow _me_ off to make a potion she could do in her sleep with fucking _Greenwood_?!"

I opened my mouth to explain- to reason; but all that came out was shocked silence. Was I… being accused of something here? His voice became more strangled, his anger more heightened.

"And do you know what Nott said to me? Fucking NOTT, Vic? Greenwood is _Lupin's _partner. You were late here- no, fuck that- you _missed the entire thing_- to get _Lupin_ an Exceeds Expectations? And I'm supposed to- what? Be happy and understanding that you've fucked me over to help that _asshole_ get yet _another_ thing _he does not deserve_!"

His outburst left an uncomfortable and heavy silence in the room. Chest heaving, he turned away from me; back to pretending I didn't exist and slamming lockers. I sat still in the wake of his shouting; mute and stunned. I had no idea where that had come from. I didn't deserve it. I _didn't_ fucking deserve it. I was here _every fucking evening_ in an effort to spend five minutes with him. When did he come walk my patrols with me? When did he come observe Duelling Club? And so fucking what if I helped Lupin? It wasn't him I'd helped anyways- not really- but even if it had been? I wasn't allowed have friends Cass didn't approve of? Did I approve Bursnell- the snarky, vindictive bitch? Did I approve Nott- the leering wonder-creep? And I'm sorry- but I failed to see how I had "fucked him over"? It's not like he needed me here. He barely throws me a glance when I _am_ here.

A million angry thoughts sprang to mind and I found myself entirely incapable of voicing any of them. What was wrong with me? My eyes smarted suddenly; and I blinked back tears. Finally finding my voice; I choked out a muffled apology. "I… I'm sorry."

WHAT!? What for?

But in that moment; I just felt so tired. I was sick of fighting; sick of apologising for things that were outside of my control; sick of trying to make him see how unreasonable he was being. It certainly didn't help that he had all of fucking Slytherin House breathing in his ear; fuelling his ridiculous ego.

He slammed another locker; storming out before me. "Yeah. Me too."

The door to the changing rooms swung closed behind him; a loud clang reverberating through the room. I stared at the spot where he had walked out, waiting for him to rematerialize.

He didn't.

* * *

I took another sip; my face crunching into a scowl as the liquid burned down my throat. I wasn't going back. Not yet. Let him stew- let him worry. See how he likes it. How _dare_ he not come back?

That _asshole_.

Who they _hell_ did he think he was? He wasn't worth my time or effort. The little prick. If he appeared in front of me right now- _right now_- this _very second_-

"Victoire?"

.

.

.

Holy shit. How did he do that?

.

.

.

Swivelling around quickly; I jumped in shock as I recognised this new comer.

"You're not Cass." I accused, pointing a wobbly finger at him.

He grinned slowly in response. "Much to my everlasting credit."

I nodded once in response; taking another glug from my bottle. He raised his eyebrows; his grin spreading.

"What this? Miss Weasley out of bed past hours- and drinking no less. Why, if I were a prefect- wait- aren't _you_ supposed to be a prefect?"

"I _am_ a prefect Lupin. Which is how I know that this area right here, just beyond the trees- is entirely invisible from everywhere but the top window of the astronomy tower- which happens to fall under McKinley's patrol tonight, and he won't go up to the top because he's afraid of heights. Furthermore- I'm allowed out of bed past hours. It's the point of being a Prefect- I get to catch the ruffians and the such."

He lowered himself onto the ground beside me; smiling indulgently at my slurred explanation. "And who exactly were you hoping to catch this far into the grounds? The giant squid?"

I grinned coyly at him. "Well I've caught you haven't I? What are you even doing here? Besides stalking me; of course."

He laughed openly at that; his eyes crinkling slightly. Beatrice was right, he did have a lovely smile. From a purely objective standpoint obviously. Readjusting himself against the tree roots, he looked over at me pleadingly; motioning for me to pass the bottle. Hesitating momentarily, I obliged.

"Christ Weasley- what the fuck is this?" He winced; wiping his mouth and coughing slightly.

I smiled sweetly down at him. "Slughorn's finest. You still didn't say what you were doing here."

He raised impressed eyes to mine. "Slughorn. Hmmn. Never even thought of swiping it there. And _you_ haven't exactly explained yourself either. I'm assuming you don't always sit against a tree and get pissed on rounds." Turning his body slightly towards mine; he offered a friendly smile.

I fell quiet for a beat. "Cass and I fought."

He nodded, playing absently with the grass. "I heard."

Leaning back against the tree with a muffled thump I groaned loudly. "God. Even you heard? Don't people have anything better in their lives?"

He chuckled softly. "Well it wasn't hard to guess really. First the team filed in bitching loudly about the session; then Zabini stormed in, pulled your friend Alyssa outside; and the two of them had a pretty confrontational discussion in the Great Hall."

I cracked open an eye; looking over at him sceptically. "Really?"

"Really. It was all very exciting. People were taking bets on what actually happened."

I guffawed. "I bet. What were the favourites?"

He hesitated. "Bare in mind- it's the Gryffindor table. None of them are going to be kind."

I almost told him just how off he really was. Almost. It was the Slytherin suspicions that would cut the most. His house's rumours were probably the tip of the ice berg.

"Well there's the obvious ones first- you're pregnant?"

I shook my head; laughing.

"You're leaving him for a player on Puddlemore United?"

I laughed again.

"He dumped you to concentrate on Quidditch?"

My laugh subdued slightly. That was closer. We hadn't broken up though.

Had we?

Sensing the change in the atmosphere; Lupin let it drop, watching my face carefully. I felt gratitude swell in me. Lord knows I'd been a bitch to him; this would have been the perfect opportunity to get me back. Christ I was pathetic; drunk and alone and crying over some boy. Of course it would have to be him that found me.

An awful thought occurred to me.

Could he tell I'd been crying?

"You still didn't say why you were here Lupin. Without a valid reason- I'm going to have to dock points."

He looked suddenly embarrassed, angling slightly away from me; fiddling with some paper in his pocket and seeming nervous.

"Lupin? You're kind of freaking me out."

He looked at me from behind thick eyelashes. His hair and eyes had returned to their familiar warm, honey colour; the black of earlier vanished completely. It was a measure of how close we were sitting that I could still make out how long his lashes really were. I hiccoughed loudly, pulling away a bit.

"Honestly? Promise you won't laugh."

I quirked up a corner of my lips. "My word as a Slytherin."

He nodded to himself. "I'm kind of here… to escape… someone."

I bit my lip uncertainly. "Someone?"

He nodded again, looking worried. "Yeah… here; stop hogging the bottle. If you want to know, you're going to have to lend some courage."

Giggling softly, I rolled the bottle across the grass to him, both of us now slumped against the tree; mere feet between us. He accepted gratefully, talking a loud glug as we both stared across at the lake; its smooth black surface twinkling innocently in the starlight, the lights of the castle just failing to reach it's bank. In the quiet of the grounds we could just make out the gentle lapping of the water against the banks.

"It's Carlisle."

His admission broke the silence; and I burst into laughter. The idea of Teddy Lupin; playboy extraordinaire and fearless Quidditch Captain; hiding from the wrath of Harriet; a small, bubbly, blonde- was just too much.

"You _said _you wouldn't laugh- you _don't know_ her. She's fucking crazy!" He was laughing a bit himself though by the time I had straightened up and calmed down.

I eyed him seriously. "Come on Lupin- whatever shit she's pulling; just be grateful she isn't me. I'd have had your head on a spike in the Slytherin Dungeons by now."

He gave me a curious look. "Really? Not hiding down by the Lake with a bottle of firewhisky?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but found I had none. He was right. I was _all talk_. I had a million things to say to Zabini earlier and I just let him steamroll over me. I took another sip, my eyes downcast.

"I guess that's fair."

He shook his head quickly with a sigh. "No, it wasn't. I don't know what's going on with you and Zabini; I shouldn't have commented. I guess I just meant… that over the past few weeks; I've gotten to know you a bit… kind of. And I know that you are not the kind of girl who would ordinarily be crying alone- especially not over a twat like Zabini. Whatever he's done- believe me when I say he's going to regret it. If I know anything about you- it's that you'll make him regret it, one way or another."

Chuckling softly; I found my eyes smarting for the second time that night- whether in humiliation (because he definitely knew I'd been crying)- or in gratitude- I didn't know. Dabbing impatiently at my eyes; I did my utmost to avoid his concerned gaze. It was doing bizzare things to my stomach.

"You never finished your story. What's Carlisle up to?" I blurted out suddenly; anything to change the conversation.

He sighed dramatically, his head thumping against the thick bark of our tree. "She put a love potion in my pumpkin juice. Aelius spotted it, but didn't think it pertinent to tell me. Thankfully Craig brought me straight up to the Hospital wing when Aelius told him; but then Carlisle threw this massive strop about how she didn't do it and these were my "true feelings" finally emerging. Aelius actually quoted her as saying- you can't cure him of true love." He made a face as I chortled in disbelief.

"Anyways I have it on good intel that she's still waiting up in the common room for me to come back; to see if it was the potion or not. And I do not have the energy to face her."

I whistled softly; my drunken stupor making everything a bit sleepier; a tad slower. "God she sounds fucking mental. Why did you ever go there in the first place?"

He shifted his weight on the grass; now lying flat out against it; despite the damp chill it was sending through my clothes. "I dunno- you know, at first I barely talked to her. It was the usual thing of thinking she was insanely hot and _wanting_ to talk to her-"

I snorted. "Oh I bet you were just _dying_ to _talk_ to her- all those _long, late night_ intellectual debates you could share_- soul searching, meaningful_ discussions where you both share a little bit of your heart-"

He scoffed loudly; shoving me gently with a hand to the shoulder. "Fine! You've made your point. Back to the story. As you already know- she had Belfour. So I hung back. Against popular opinion; she flirted with me just as much as I flirted with her. Especially once Quidditch season started. She actually blew him off a few times _just to watch_ our practise?"

"The _horror_!"

"Bit keen though? Especially when Belfour had to have known that's what she was doing."

"And you're the champion of Belfour's feelings in this tale are you?"

"I never made or broke any promises to him. We weren't exactly mates- mainly because Harriet wasn't exactly discreet about fancying me- but we'd had run-ins before that. Let's just say I didn't owe him anything. I'm not saying I slept with her because I disliked him- I'm saying he wasn't a factor in my decision at all. And it wasn't much of a "decision" per se."

I rolled my eyes. "Did she take advantage of my sweet, innocent Lupin?"

He shot me an injured look. "Fucking right she did. By this point I'd worn off her a bit- she was _really intense_. Remember when we lost Quidditch finals? Or I suppose, when Gryffindor did?"

I nodded. Cass had been fucking insufferable all week.

"Well I didn't take it great. I actually, uh, hid in a broom cupboard to escape the party- don't ask; I was drunk as a hippogriff- and I sat there and moped and brooded a bit with my bottle of fire-whiskey- you'd actually probably be very familiar with the scene."

I shoved him playfully; laughing at his comparison. "Go on- Harriet appeared and demanded sex?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much. I mean- there were a few minor details- but that's the scheme of it. Anyways; next morning I wake up with a killer head-ache; still ripped to bits about the final; and Alec comes in to inform us all that Harriet publicly dumped Belfour at breakfast and announced to our table that we were in love? I thought he was joking, but as it turns out, he wasn't. And the rest is history."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

He grinned over at me. "As much as I enjoy Story Time at the Tree; I seem to be the only one sharing. Your turn Weasley."

I quirked a brow. "What do you want to know?"

He gazed across the lake thoughtfully. "You said you have history with Bursnell?"

My face dropped. "Not that."

"Oh come on- it can't be more embarrassing than Carlisle-"  
"I said- _not that_."

He backed up a bit; eyeing me warily at the change of tone in my voice. Sighing, I looked away. Shit. I hadn't meant to be that rude. Why was I constantly such a bitch?

"Alright… Zabini. How did you two meet?"

I shot him a dubious look. "Seriously?"

He nodded, shooting me an innocent smile.

Rolling my eyes I began speaking; looking at the ground as I did.

"Not much to tell really. We met in fourth year. I'd been… kind of quiet, up till then. I was shy once, would you believe? Anyways; I was carrying on my luggage and he offered to help. I couldn't _believe _he was offering to help me- I actually nearly died. He'd made the team in like, third year, and every girl in our year loved him. He let me sit with him and Nott and all those; and he made some comment about what a troll Bursnell was and I just knew."

I finished simply; looking up at him. I wasn't sure why I had given such an honest answer. Sure, it was tailored slightly from actual events; but I never usually gave this response. People _always_ asked how we met; as Slytherin's most infamous couple, people _always_ wanted to know the details. But I never really admitted before how thrilled I was that he'd approached me. It made me sound girly and stupid. I said he was handsome- but never really acknowledged that I'd known who he was. It only served to highlight the embarrassing truth that he _hadn't_ known me.

Silence followed as I finished up. It was odd hearing the story without the silence being followed by Cass's version- of how he saw the most beautiful blonde girl on the platform, spent ten minutes trying to psyche up the nerve to talk to her, and floated the whole way to the castle, he was so happy that she was sitting with him, laughing at his jokes.

Hearing mine alone made me realise for the first time how pathetic it really sounded.

Suddenly very tired; I offered Lupin a small smile. "Time to go face the music I'm afraid. I think I'm already going to be in enough trouble for being late; the last thing I need is to get locked out and not come back at all."

He smiled warily back; concern filling his eyes. "Yeah- Harriet's only going to be more agitated the longer I leave her. You gonna be ok?"

I nodded wearily. "God I wish I could just slip in without being seen. That whole common room is going to be waiting for me to get back."

"That bad, huh?"

I sighed. "You have no idea. No one does resentful and judgemental better than a Slytherin. And they do it best in numbers."

He paused for a moment; seemingly debating something.

"Can you keep a secret?"

I looked up at him in surprise; his eyes unusually serious. Deliberating for a second; I slowly nodded. He had proved himself a friend tonight. Or at least… something. I would keep his secret.

He reached into his bag; slowly pulling out a long velvet cloak. From the careful way he handled it- I could tell it was old. Old and expensive. I eyed it cautiously. "What is that?"

He looked at it solemnly for a moment. "It's how I was going to slip past Harriet. But I reckon you might need it more. So it's yours; only for tonight, mind. It's an Invisibility Cloak."

My breath caught in shock as I gingerly accepted it from him, my fingers stroking the soft, light fabric. "Oh my God- Lupin… You can't give this to me- it's too expensive- I'll-"

He shook his head; smiling slightly. "I'm not giving it to you. I'm lending it. In exchange for your fire-whisky. I reckon you've had about enough; and if I'm going to face Carlisle- I fucking need it. Come on, let's head back."

He offered a warm hand down to me as he straightened up; pulling me upright beside him. I grinned gratefully up at him. "I don't know what to say Lupin. You're a lifesaver."

He rolled his eyes. "You can start by not calling me Lupin. My name is Teddy."

I nodded meekly as we advanced towards the castle. "Right… Teddy."

He frowned down at me with a smirk. "See? Look at us, making progress."

I scoffed. "Take your fire-whiskey and leave me alone. This isn't progress- this is business. One favour for another."

He nodded sagely; climbing the steps beside me to the front door. "I see. But good relations promotes good business does it not?"

I grinned; pausing at the steps down to the dungeons as he halted at the steps to the second floor. "That it does… Teddy. So make sure you don't piss me off or might negate our agreement. Keep this bad boy all to myself."

He smirked. "You wouldn't dare. I'd find you and kill you."

I smirked back in response, before pulling the fabric over my head and disappearing. "How exactly were you planning on finding me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay there's a slightly different format to this; just to start explaining some things to you guys! everything will become clearer as more is revealed (aka the "why is Vic not close to her family or Teddy debacle etc as well as the Bursnell drama which, believe me- escalates. I should know. I made it up heehee!) but back on track- everything in BOLD (bar this obvs) is a flashback. Flashbacks are told in third person cus it was just easier and I'm lazy. That's all for now! enjoy! ;)**

A single stream of light had worked it's way through the narrow slit in my emerald curtains; carefully sealed around me but for this one, irksome gap. Opening an eye blearily, I squinted as the sunlight illuminated a small line across my pillow, coming to an end in my direct line of vision; blinding me. Rolling over in a huff; I attempted to get back to sleep; scrunching my eyes shut in determination. My drunken stupor had already worn off; I was feeling more sober and pained by the second. I needed to get back to sleep. Then I would wake feeling rested and fresh, instead of the mountain troll I currently resembled.

But life, it seemed; had other intentions.

The regular hum of motion and conversation from the dormitory steps seemed louder than usual, I noted sleepily. Had I slept in? Was it later than I thought? Unfortunately checking the time would require my leaving this bed; or at least opening the curtains to glance at my watch. Neither of which were particularly appealing options given the fact that none of my roommates even knew I was present. Sneaking in under the shield of the invisibility cloak had seemed much more appealing in my state of drunken disarray. Loathe though I was to face their questions last night; they would have been a dam sight easier to deflect than the stream of queries that would need explanations this morning. Foremost among them; how on earth I had managed to sneak into a dormitory full of nosey girls- unseen and undetected.

Suddenly the noise reached a new heightened level; the commotion coming from right outside the door. I fell still; straining my ears to hear exactly what was going on outside. Despite being exhausted _and_ grumpy; I was first and foremost, nosy as hell. In my sleep deprived state I could make out a boy's voice. And then a girl's.

"I don't give a _fuck_ if you want to see her Cass- this is a girl's dorm! And I _can guarantee_; if she wanted to see you- you'd know about it!"

"Fine- just tell her I'm out here- I don't _want_ to see your dorm Booth! Go on- go tell-"

"I am not your fucking messenger owl! I don't have to-"

"Well if she's in there_- I don't see the problem_! The door is _right behind_ you Booth!"

"So we're back to Booth again are we Zabini? I amn't doing shit for you if-"

"I don't care if you open the door for me or not! I _am_ going in though! You can't just hide my girlfriend from me! If she's in there; then I-"

"What do you mean _if _she's in there?_ If you don't think she's in there then what is all this about_?!"

"All I know is; I waited up all fucking night and she _did not_ come through that common room! And it's not like she has an abundance of friends in other houses-"

"She has _family _in other houses you dumbass! And she is in fact; of age, and perfectly entitled to move about the castle without reporting it to _you_."

"So she isn't in there then? Is that what you're saying?"

"Did you _hear me_ say that?"

I wrenched the door open in one angry motion. Standing in the doorway with tousled hair; narrowed, puffy eyes and pyjamas that were slightly askew; I glowered forcefully at the two standing outside my door; both eyeing me in muted shock, frozen mid argument.

"_Shut up_. People are trying to sleep." I hissed; directing the brunt of my hostility to the boy. His dark hair was falling in loose curls around his face, his expression bewildered as he eyed the door behind me uncertainly; clearly trying to ascertain how on earth I could physically have appeared in front of him.

"Vic… what… You slept- you slept here last night?"

In a past life; maybe one where he hadn't been such a raging asshole to me last night; I would have felt slightly sorry for the lost boy in front of me. Maybe even pitied him. I spared a glance for Lys; who stood in silence beside him; apparently equally flabbergasted, but she at least had the good sense to stay silent. Her almond eyes narrowed in suspicion as my gaze met hers. She was not fooled.

"Of course I slept here. I would _still_ be sleeping here if you weren't determined to ruin my morning as well as my night."

Holding the door slightly further open; I allowed Lys to slink past me into our dorm. She tactfully withdrew to her side of the room; plonking down onto her bed and pretending to read some magazine, leaving me to deal with the pouting sixth year at our door.

"Vic- we need to talk. About last night- I-"

"I don't want to talk to you."

He floundered momentarily. "What- look; don't you think that's a bit childish? We have to talk eventually."

Surveying him stonily; I tilted my head. "Do we? I can't imagine what else you could possibly have to say."

He sighed heavily. "Please Vic. Can we just talk?"

Hesitating for a moment before closing the door; I fixed him with a tired expression. "Fine- lunch. I'll be in Binn's room." The door snapped shut in his face before I'd even waited for a response. I met Lys's eyes as we both listened to the fading of Cass's footsteps down the stairs.

"_Where the fuck were you_?" She exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh my god."

"_I know_. And I'm going to have to figure out how to give it back too- I mean, _how awkward_. Everything that was said last night was fine- you know; while we were drunk and it was dark- but in the cold, sober light of day- I mean, Christ- I was _crying_!"

"Do you though- have to give it back I mean? We could-"

"Lys. I'm not even responding to that."

"Alright. But… Oh my god. I knew he fancied you. Let the record show, that I spotted it first."

"Oh, shut up. This proves nothing except he's not the complete mountain troll we originally thought he was. Nothing more."

She eyed me sceptically from her perch on the end of my bed; lowering her voice as more footsteps passed outside the door, girlish chatter floating in from the staircase. "Come on- _Vic._ Don't make that face."

"What face?" I glanced innocently down at her; pausing my mindless flicking of her magazine; lying innocuously on my folded legs. Witch Weekly really was a drivelling rag of a magazine. The people in it weren't even that pretty.

She glared at me. "The -this-is-not-up-for-discussion face. It's totally- _stop it_."

I sighed in frustration. "Look- it's completely irrelevant. _I don't_ think he likes me. I'll admit that he's… not as abominable as I had thought him, but it doesn't make any difference. _I_ at least, don't fancy him- and- we can't be friends."

Lys raised a bored eyebrow in response. "Because he's a Gryffindor? Really Vic? Your whole family-"

I tossed the magazine over at her; done pretending to find it's vapid articles interesting. "No- because of Cass. As well you know. Speaking _of_- can we please move on to _what on earth_ I'm going to say to him?"

She opened the cover; looking curiously up at me from her foetal position at the end of my bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "Why does he hate Lupin so much?"

I squirmed uncomfortably; avoiding her gaze. "He… doesn't. He's just- you know what he's like. Bit jealous of everyone. And Lupin _is_ good-looking, I suppose. Now-"

She frowned. "That's not it though. Come on Vic, I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me- you can trust me."

I rolled onto my side; grunting. "Fine. It's not… He hasn't ever _said_ this to me; but I just kind of… guessed. It's… you know about his parent's yeah?"

She frowned; quizzical. "Cass's or Teddy's? Teddy's parents were murdered right? By you-know-who."

I nodded, silent for a moment as I fiddled with my blanket cover. "Yeah. And well… Cass grew up without his parents as well."

She nodded; the ghost of a frown creasing her forehead. "Not really the same thing though is it? Teddy's parents are dead."

I cast my gaze on the sheets; not willing to meet her eyes as my voice softened considerably. "In some ways they're lucky."

Her mouth fell open.

"I don't mean that they're l_ucky_- but that… there are things worse than death. If I had to choose between Teddy's lot and Cass's…"

She chewed her lip, trying to understand. I could tell she was struggling with the notion of sympathy for Cass's lot though. And who could blame her? It wasn't a side of the conflict often considered. "I guess I see your point but… they aren't in there for something they didn't do. You get that right? They were _Death Eaters,_ Vic." Her voice had lowered to just above a whisper; the gravity of this conversation not lost upon her. In our house, you couldn't throw a stone without hitting someone who's family had at least one suspected Death Eater. It wasn't a taboo subject- just not one that pleasant to discuss.

Both of us sat a little stiffer; unable to maintain eye contact for too long.

"I know- God- I mean; Lys- I totally get that. They deserve Azkaban. I'm just… did Cass? I mean- did he deserve to grow up without parents? Does _any_ kid? And… he knows they aren't dead. He knows that they're still… out there. Strangers he never got to meet; in pain; alone. That can't be _easy_."

When I looked up; Lys's eyes had softened. She reached one hand over to mine; gripping it firmly. I swallowed, continuing.

"I think… I think he blames Lupin. Obviously not directly but… I think he sees Lupin as having everything he could have had. They both grew up without parents; but Lupin has people's sympathy; their admiration. He knows his parents were something to be proud of. I think Cass envies that. And then he feels guilty for being ashamed of his parents; but at the same time, weak for missing them and conflicted about caring for them."

Lys remained silent; impassive as I grew steadily more flustered; anxious to make her understand- I wasn't a _Death Eater sympathiser_- and I wasn't _agreeing_ with Cass- just… explaining it. Poorly.

"I think he hates Lupin because he sees him as having life pretty easy. At least, much easier than he has it. And the cherry on the cake is that Lupin's parents were aurors, which means that they won. Their kind put Cass's parents in Azkaban; left him orphaned."

Their kind… and mine.

The words hung unspoken as Lys leaned in closer; her tone now dropped to an urgent whisper. "You don't think he actually thinks like that do you? That- them/us divide? It's _history,_ Vic. And it's... dangerous."

I gave her a calculating look. "I don't know. Maybe I'm reading into things. It's just… comments he's made now and then."

**And I'm supposed to - what? Be happy and understanding that you've fucked me over to help that asshole get yet _another_ thing he _does not deserve_!?**

The words sprang up in my mind's eye; unbidden and unsolicited.

I shrugged; shaking off my gloom. "Yeah- I definitely am. Forget it okay?"

She squeezed my hand again. "Vic-"

"Forget it." More firmly this time.

* * *

"**Victoire- _mon dieu_- how 'ave you already ruined your 'air?" Fleur's hands swept pale, blonde wisps from her daughter's face; artfully placing them back into a simple braid. Leaving one, lingering hand on her soft cheek, she smiled down at her; a mirror image of herself in her youth, with just a trace of Bill in her quick smile and tall, willowy frame. "There."**

**Her daughter scowled up at her, huffing impatiently. "It was fine to begin with. Come on- we're going to be late. I can't miss the train."**

**"Victoire- careful or you'll ruin your lovely, new dress too!"**

**Fleur watched her daughter storm ahead for a moment. Whatever had gotten into her quiet daughter over this summer break showed no signs of dissipating on her return to school. She was as demanding and sarcastic as she had been the day she first returned to Shell Cottage. Only now with one noticeable difference.**

**She looked much better.**

**When Victoire had come to her; wanting to visit France, play dress up; go shopping; fix her hair- Fleur had been excited. Over the moon in fact. Bill had laughed for days at the two of them cooing over magazines; flooing to Diagon Alley; planning their trip to France- all of Fleur's dreams come true in one. Not to say Victoire hadn't been a model daughter before- _she was_. Good grades; clean and neat; polite and modest. But she had never shared Fleur's passion for pretty things.**

**It had been the one thing mother and daughter had never seen eye to eye on. Fleur would buy Victoire dress after dress; only to see them grow dusty in her wardrobe. She would constantly offer to comb her hair or let her try out her make up- only to be politely declined. The few times Victoire had acquiesced (on her father's insistence, Fleur suspected) she met her mother's enthusiasms with only half-hearted smiles and poorly disguised boredom.**

**It hadn't been successful.**

**But now; after a summer in France together- just the two of them and Gabrielle; Fleur finally had the relationship she had dreamed of since the day they knew she was carrying a baby girl. Only she wasn't quite sure who- or what- she had to thank.**

**Bill had shrugged it off- dismissing it as "women" or, if he was more truthful- "Veela women". At any rate, he was confident it was just the dreaded teenage phase; and said as much to his worried wife. She was less sure though. Call it woman's intuition- but a mother knows. And Fleur knew something was up with her daughter.**

* * *

**When Victoire reached Platform nine and three quarters; her mother and siblings somewhere in tow; she paused for just a moment. She could feel the gazes of her classmates shift almost subconsciously to her and she supressed a smirk. It was everything she hoped it would be. Liberating; finally stepping out from under the shadow of Clemence and being recognised for her own worth.**

**There's another reason they could be staring at you; a voice whispered maliciously, knots clenching uncomfortably in the depths of her stomach. No, she reassured herself. No one remembers. No one. Catching the gaze of a good looking boy across the platform; he quickly averted his eyes.**

**They're staring because you're Veela, she whispered to herself. You're Veela- and you better fucking own it. Stepping forward confidently (or at least with all the appearances of it), she flipped back her hair, moving gracefully down the Platform.**

**It truly seemed in that slow walk down the Platform, that the eyes of the entire student body was watching her. Doubt began to prickle through her veneers of confidence. Somewhere in that crowd of students; _Clemence_ was watching. What would her reaction be? Shock? Laughter? Indifference? Anger? ****Regret?**

**Maybe not yet.**

**Pausing in her musings to lift her trunk on the train; a voice called her back to the present.**

**"Want some help with that?"**

**The voice cut through her; shock numbing her system. When she turned to face this newcomer however; no nerves shone through. She smiled graciously at him; her whole countenance almost glowing with gratitude. In that particular moment, Victoire Weasley had never looked or felt more beautiful.**

**Cassius Zabini never stood a chance.**

* * *

"You thought about what you're going to say to him?" Lys glanced sideways at me between mouthfuls; hurriedly smashing food into her mouth. Thanks to my meltdown this morning; we were running behind on breakfast. I paused, a familiar sickly feeling pooling in my gut as her words reminded me.

"No. Not exactly. I know the thread I want the discussion to take." I waved a fork absently as I talked, reaching for my pumpkin juice and wishing it was something stronger.

She smirked. "You mean you know how much grovelling he needs to do."

Miming a false laugh; I grimaced in her general direction. She grinned back.

"No- that's not what I mean."

She swallowed heavily; frowning over at me and pausing her hand to mouth rhythm for the first time since we'd sat down. "You say that now, but we both know what will happen. It'll be the same as always. He will just keep apologising until you forgive him."

I frowned at my plate. "I think that he'll try. But honestly I'm just so sick of him placating me, you know? He never listens- or actually learns- he just mindlessly agrees to shut me up. It's infuriating."

Lys nodded; already resuming her aggressive eating. I glanced at her.

"I'm not even _so sure_ he'll apologise though."

She spat her food onto her plate before whirling around on me. "What do you mean? You don't think… You don't think you'll break up?" She dropped her voice to a stage whisper; horror stricken.

I pursed my lips at her. "No- God no. I just mean… when we've argued before; it's mainly me picking fights, him half-heartedly disagreeing and then just agreeing with me to keep the peace- you know- "acting" like I'd changed his mind. It's never been something he _actually cared_ about. But this... I've never seen him so angry before. And definitely not at me."

Her face was weirdly blank as she stared over at me in concern. "So what do you think will happen?"

I quirked a brow, turning back to my food. "Honestly? I haven't a clue."

* * *

**"Yeah I'll take- hmmn- a chocolate frog and… nah, just the frog actually. Victoire- do you want something?"**

**The thrill of his voice saying her name never seemed to fade. She grinned over at him; batting her eyelashes for good measure. "No thanks. I'm pretty full."**

**He looked at her for a beat longer than necessary; his gaze slightly unfocused. But he collected himself and returned her smile; paying the Trolley Lady. Turning back to her, he offered the same quiet smile.**

**"How is it that we've never met again? We're in the same house for Merlin's sake. And you'd think…" He trailed off; embarrassed, as a flush crept through his cheeks. Victoire could have danced.**

**"You'd think… what?"**

**He smiled again; still blushing. "You'd think I'd remember you."**

**She smiled back, the grin _just_ failing to reach her eyes. Yes. You'd think that, wouldn't you? You'd think that you would remember someone who had been in your year for three years- much less your house. But then, here he was now- smiling at her; laughing with her; complimenting her. Wasn't that enough? What more did she want from the boy? He couldn't make the last three years disappear. What did she expect of him?**

**She didn't know.**

**The compartment door slid open; revealing the one face Victoire had dreaded since she arrived home that summer. But she met her gaze head on. She was not the weedy snivelling little girl she had been last year. She was a Weasley. And a Veela, for fucks sake.**

**"Vic, sweetie. What are you doing in this compartment? We're down the hall." Clemence surveyed the scene in front of her impassively; offering polite smiles to the boys, before piercing Victoire with her gaze. A gaze that reeked of disapproval.**

**But not because she disapproved of Victoire's companions. Oh, no. But because she disapproved of Victoire being in their company.**

**Clemence Bursnell was a girl who was rarely enthusiastic about anything. That is to say; anything but Quidditch and Slytherin. Long straight black hair framed her face (at this particular moment it was pulled back into a pony tail), revealing a strong jaw, oval shaped hazel eyes and a rather pointed nose. On the whole she was quite pretty- maybe not stunning; but a pleasant enough looking girl. Unfortunately for Clemence- she lacked the personality to back her looks up. She was the second oldest child in a family of 4 children; all of whom were Slytherin and all of whom were mad about Quidditch. Boys didn't really enter her life. Except when they were an exact embodiment of the two- Quidditch and Slytherin. And for Clemence- that meant only one thing.**

**Cassius Zabini.**

* * *

Lunchtime came all too quickly. The day seemed determined to fly past me; anxiously pushing me towards my meeting with Cass, despite all of my attempts to stall. But when the bell for lunch finally tolled; there was no more delaying it. It was time.

Lys offered me a supportive grimace from across the room, gathering her things slowly and filing reluctantly out behind the Hufflepuffs.

"Come find me after." She mouthed as she slipped out the door; shooting me a look over her shoulder. I nodded absently; letting my hands fall on the worn oak desk. Traipsing my fingers over the carvings scraped in it's smooth surface, I wondered vaguely about the people behind the initials engraved under my fingertips. Who they had been? If they were out in the world right now with family; careers; ambitions? Probably.

God I was such a loser.

Sighing I looked up; shifting my gaze out the window to my direct left. From here, I could see all the way to the Quidditch Pitch, the loping green lawns of the Hogwarts grounds stretched out in front of me, flecked intermittently with burnt auburn and gold, splashes of colour where leaves lay discarded on the grass. Autumn was coming on quickly; I noted.

"Not disturbing you, am I?"

I jumped; my gaze shooting to the door. Cass lounged in the door way, watching me carefully. His expression was unreadable. Collecting myself quickly, I shrugged in response; gesturing for him to take a seat. He slipped slowly into a chair in the row across from me- close; but not too close. A cautious choice.

A moment of silence passed as we appraised each other.

"Well? You wanted to talk." I stared at him pointedly.

He frowned. "Vic- let's not okay? I want to talk; but not if it's going to be an interrogation."

I took a moment to digest that. The more mature, reasonable part of me resonated with his words. No progress would be made if I insisted on holding a grudge, on making him squirm. Things would only escalate. But a louder; more childish side of me was _not pleased_. Why on earth shouldn't he squirm? Why shouldn't he suffer? I had tried to reason with him last night- tried to make him calm down. Had he relented? Had he any right to demand the leniency he _hadn't_ shown me?

I let the silence lengthen this time; unable to make up my mind. I would let him decide what direction to take this in.

"I'm sorry I yelled."

I glanced up at him; still waiting. More. I wanted _more_. Still staring at me, he sighed again, his expression suddenly serious.

"I know what I said was out of order. I… can't explain why he gets under my skin so much. I- is there any way that you could just accept that _he does_? And maybe… I dunno, not hang around with him so much?"

I suddenly found my voice. "So much? Or at all? Why don't you just come out and say it."

He frowned uncertainly at me. I wasn't buying it; he knew exactly what I was talking about. He was just clever enough not to be the one to say it.

"You want me to stay away from him. Completely. But you're trying to phrase it like it isn't an order."

* * *

**Now; since their very first year at Hogwarts; Clemence and Victoire were destined not to get along. The 11 year old Clemence was not a naturally disagreeable person; but having come from a family of driven and competitive people, and a large one at that; Clemence had long viewed Hogwarts, and the separation from her family, as a chance to finally make her own name- prove her own worth.**

**Chance placed her in the same compartment as an 11 year old Victoire.**

**The small, delicate blonde- so unlike Clemence in appearance- was virtually her polar opposite. She had a much lighter appearance- her fair hair, golden tan, blue eyes and pixie-like bone structure contrasted with Clemence's strong features; her dark hair, dark eyes, sallow skin and prominent jaw line- as well as her height- made her feel indescribably out of place sharing a compartment with this girl. As strained conversation developed; she discovered that this girl was of Gryfindor stock- a Weasley no less; and her dislike intensified. But Clemence was not so silly as to carelessly throw away the one person she had made friends with, if only tentatively, on her very first day. When they reached the castle and they were sorted separately, she would soon forget all about this "Victoire". But until then; she would remain civil.**

**The Sorting Hat had other plans.**

**To Victoire's intense dismay, she became the first Weasley since for decades to be sorted out of Gryffindor. And the first Weasley… ever, to be placed in Slytherin. The tumultuous stream of consoling and reassuring letters sent from her extensive family did nothing to comfort her; nor even the words of her Uncle Harry. She was utterly ashamed; a fact that did not escape her fellow Slytherins; who began to look on Ms Weasley as something of an oddity. Many were cautiously willing to forgive her name and her roots (these were times of progression mark you) but what they could not forgive, was her appalling lack of Slytherin pride. It was almost as if she didn't _want_ to be a Slytherin.**

**And so Victoire was alienated by her classmates before term even really began. Alienated by all; but one.**

**Clemence.**

* * *

"That's not it. I… can't make you stay away from someone. I can't _order_ you. But I would hope that you'd care enough about my feelings to respect this one request. Is it really such a big deal for you to not spend every moment with Lupin? You barely even know him." He raised accusing eyes to me; his tone slightly hurt.

That slimy prick was trying to _guilt _me into this. How on earth had he managed to flip this so that I was in the wrong? I narrowed my eyes minimally.

"Like you've considered mine?"

His face blanked. "What does that even mean?"

I scoffed; relaxing somewhat in my chair now that I knew where I stood. Now that I knew exactly how this was going to go down.

It wasn't going to be a quiet discussion at least.

"Did _you_ take into consideration _my feelings_ when you tore me apart last night?"

He gritted his teeth. "I know. And I've apologised for that- is it really-"

My glare intensified. "Tell me this, Cass. How many Prefect Patrols have you walked with me this term?"

He floundered. "What- you've never-"

"_None_. How many times have you come to watch Duelling Club?"

His jaw clenched angrily as realisation dawned on him. He saw where I was headed now. Or at least; he thought he did.

"_None_. How many times have I attended your Quidditch practises?"

He stared stonily at me; resolutely silent. I pressed again. "_How many times_? You… You don't even _know_ do you? You are fucking unbelievable."

Throwing my hands up in frustration; I leaned back in my seat, fuming. He inclined forward, lowering his voice as he gazed beseechingly over at me.

"Vic. I see your point okay? I totally get it and- I'll change- I'll do better I promise. I'll come on all your patrols- and I'll try to make Duelling club- and you don't have to come to practise- but can't you see that _this is different_? Please- please don't just disagree with me on principle or- to punish me for something else. Please."

I almost broke.

Almost.

* * *

**Clemence had fully planned to ditch Victoire once they were both safely settled into their respective houses. She was as surprised as anyone when the new Weasley girl was sorted into Slytherin, almost the second the battered old hat was slipped onto her silky, golden hair. But her intentions didn't change immediately. She would still dismiss her, she thought.**

**It wasn't until later, when the feast was over and all of the Slytherin first years were settled in the Common Room, discussing the next day; that Clemence changed her mind. One of the new girls arrived down the stairs from the dormitory, smirking happily.**

**"Clemence- hey; guess what?" She smiled toothily over at her from a nearby arm chair. Clemence stared at her; trying to remember her name. Nessie or something. The girl was undoubtedly plain, but it sent a shiver up Clemence's back that this girl had deliberately sought her out to share her news. Already; she was a ringleader. Someone of note. She smiled sweetly at Nessie- or was it Nissa?**

**Grinning conspiratorially; the girl gestured up to their dorms. "That girl- the blonde Weasley one? She's up there now- bawling her eyes out. I think she's disappointed with being put in Slytherin."**

**She glanced around the group; proud to see that everyone had stopped to listen to her, a few even eyeing the dormitory door in interest. A girl with curly brown hair to her left snorted derisively. "Disappointed? The silly cow is _devastated_. My whole family were in Ravenclaw myself; don't see what she's so upset about."**

**A few nods rippled through the group at her words; the brunette seemingly oblivious as she continued flicking through some magazine. Clemence smiled. She liked this girl. She was outspoken. A bit less spineless than… Nessa? Who cared really what her name was.**

**Now; this would have been the perfect time to reveal all she knew about Victoire- how she had shared a compartment with her on the train to Hogwarts; how she knew the girl preferred Gryffindor; how she seemed already knowledgeable about basic charms and spells; how she seemed to be well off as well as extremely pretty (even at 11- these things mattered). If her looks weren't enough to kill her chances with the girls in her dorm; any hint of the fact that she was rich and thought herself superior to them would definitely do the trick. Clemence was no fool. She knew a few catty words would destroy the blonde's chances of making friends- for a few terms at least.**

**The idea of taking something like this from the Weasley girl made her feel weirdly strong. There was no denying the girl was prettier than Clemence- and she wasn't stupid either. Even if Victoire wasn't yet aware there was a competition- Clemence would have her beaten from the off. She would win. On top.**

**The idea was too appealing to resist.**

**But again, Clemence was no fool. No one gets placed in Slytherin without a certain amount of cunning, and she had more than her fair share. A few catty words would destroy Victoire definitely; but did Clemence really want to be known as a bitch from day one? No; it wouldn't do. **

**And so she did the smartest thing she could think of. She defended Victoire. **

**Kind of.**

**"Oh guys; leave her be. She's obviously upset. I mean, it must be some shock. I know her family think pretty lowly of Slytherins- it's probably the way she was raised. It's not really her fault." She simpered sweetly at the group as they all turned to her.**

**"I suppose it isn't. Doesn't make her right or any nicer to deal with though." The candid brunette glanced up from her magazine briefly; her gaze flickering over Clemence.**

**"I know but- if I were raised to think I was _better_ than Slytherins and this happened- I don't think I would react any differently. I mean- I'd like to think I'd be _braver_ and more _considerate_- but who knows really? And anyways- she's part Veela- that kind of weakness is in their nature."**

**Gasps echoed around the circle. "She's part Veela?"**

**Clemence nodded knowledgeably. "It's why she looks so good. They spend all their time preening and grooming and fasting so that they look better than everyone else. Not that it's her fault- you musn't hold it against her. She can't help being vain. I suppose that's another reason why she thinks she's better than us." She mused speculatively.**

**The brunette glanced up again. "She actually said that? She _said_ she thinks she's better than us?" She clarified brusquely.**

**Clemence paused.**

**What was one embellishment? Victoire probably _did_ think she was better than them. And anyways- it's not like anyone in this circle was going to take the time to find out after this conversation.**

**She nodded sagely. "I'm afraid so."**

**The competition was over before it even began.**

* * *

"You're right." I began slowly. "It is different. You know what it's like?"

He paused; for the first time, genuinely confused. "No?"

I stared at him; weighing my options. He was right, really. What was Lupin to me?

_Teddy_; I mentally corrected.

_Whatever._

I could give up Teddy. We would remain civil; I would just stop sticking around when he spoke to me. It would be easy. And now- if I could just get Cass to finally open up about his issues with Lupin (_Teddy_), then he'd be forced to agree with me. He would finally have to concede that Bursnell had to go. I wanted her out of my life. Bursnell for Lupin.

_Teddy._

"It's quite like my issues with Bursnell."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise; the only sign he'd heard my words. He cleared his throat.

"Bursnell? Seriously? This again? I know you don't like her- but it isn't the same-"

I stood my ground; my words firm. "Right again. My dislike of Bursnell is rooted in actual events- I could fill reams of parchment with all the shit she's pulled. Your dislike of Lupin is rooted in… what exactly? As far as I can see- he hasn't really done anything to you."

His eyes flashed furiously. "Hasn't really- are you actually defending him? What about- what about that fight he started? He broke my nose!"

My gaze cooled. "That fight was _entirely_ your fault. If Lupin hadn't broken your nose- _I would_ have. Have you forgotten that you were responsible for _bullying_ my little brother?"

Now fully fuming; he rose from the chair in an angry flurry of motion. "_How many fucking times_- it wasn't me! I can't control what the team do! Hazing has happened for centuries! I can't forbid it just because you don't like it any more than I can kick Bursnell of the team because of _your jealousies_!"

I was standing before I even realised it, my voice a deadly hiss in comparison to his noisy yells. "_My jealousies? _Are you _fucking kidding me_? Do you have any idea how much I_ loathe _that trash? And please, don't flatter yourself into thinking it's because of her ridiculous infatuation with you- she can humiliate herself all she wants for all I care! _She made my life hell_- UGH! Why should I bother trying to understand your issues with Lupin- when you've so easily dismissed mine? And that is a _pathetic excuse_- you could have easily helped Louis!"

As I screeched nonsensically, he advance forward; his motions and words heated.

"I don't give a shit what your issues with Bursnell are! She's on the team and she's staying on!"

I stepped forward; matching his intensity. "I'm not saying _drop her_! I _know you can't_! I'm saying- stop sitting with her- stop joking with her- stop forcing me to hang around her!"

"I don't _force_ you-"

"For fuck's sake this whole argument started because I didn't go to a Quidditch practise that _you_ wanted me at- where- lo and behold- _Bursnell _was there! At breakfast- _Bursnell_ is there- dinner- _Bursnell_- evening in the common room- _Bursnell_! Can you _please try not _spending every waking moment with the team- and her!"

"Oh Merlin's sake Vic- we're a close team! What do you want? You want me to stop including her in team outings? Tell her she can't sit with us at meals? That's fucking ridiculous!"

I snapped.

My feelings were... ridiculous now, were they?

"Fine."

He stopped; mouth half open to say something else; once again lost. "What..? You… you agree?"

I nodded firmly, my voice just slightly too monotonous to be sincere. But Cass didn't appear to notice. "I appreciate it's hard to cut her off the team. She's one of your best players. I _wouldn't dream_ of asking you to hamper the team's chances. It's all about the greater good right?"

He nodded; uncertain and quite unsure of how this had resolved itself. But he seemed relieved enough to roll with it. I turned back to my things, gathering them up and shoving them into my bag. In my poorly controlled anger; I ruthlessly shoved parchments and ink into the bottom, snapping quills as I flung them on top and swung the bag over my shoulder, before facing a bewildered Cass.

"Fine. Well, I have to go. We have a new member of Duelling club. He needs extra training, but… he's really promising."

Cass's hands hung loose by his sides as he stared blankly at me. It seemed he was entirely at a loss of what to do. I could tell he still had pent up rage; but with me not posing any objections, he had nowhere to vent; and no real closure, seeing as he didn't have a clue what was happening.

"Oh… we'll continue this… later then?"

I shrugged. "Not much to discuss. I'd say we're pretty resolved here."

He frowned; needing clarification. "So… Lupin…"

"Is going to make an excellent Dueller; yes. Like I said- he'll need practise, but I don't mind training him."

It took a moment or two to sink in.

He stared at me in open disbelief.

"You're ripping the piss."

I shook my head softly. "Nope. Check the sign in list. He's on it. I offered him a place when I visited him in the hospital wing. Course; he was kind of embarrassed by the whole thing- so he'll need one on one coaching for a while- get his confidence back. But I think he'll be really good _for the team_."

Cass surveyed me cooly. "So this is it then? This is your response. You're going to throw him in my face over some petty grudge your holding? You know I can't think of one instance where Bursnell was even _rude_ to you."

I laughed bitterly as I sailed past him. "That's because you didn't even know I existed at the time. And though I find it heart-warmingly reassuring that you make so little of the fact that she tried to _sleep with you_ last year- I think you'll find me less forgiving, _darling_."

Pausing at the door; I smirked back icily. "Don't worry though. I won't "throw him in your face". If it really bothers you; I'll make sure to practise with Lupin somewhere very _private_ and _secluded_. You wont have to see a thing."

As the door fell shut behind me; I heard the distinct screech of some furniture been smashed to pieces. I forced myself to keep walking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you seen Lys?"

I stretched out a hand; grabbing Nessa back to me. She spun around quickly; overly concerned in an instant, as she placed a sympathetic hand of her own on my wrist. Pulling to the side slightly to allow the swell of students past us; she leaned casually against the stone walls.

"No- sorry I haven't. Are you okay Vic? Do you wanna talk? Is it-?"

Already looking past her to scan the heads of the chatting students further down; I waved away her concerns. "I'm fine- if you see her will you tell her I'm looking for her?"

Her grip tightened on my wrist. "Are you sure? Is it Cass? I heard-"

Now she had my attention.

"You heard… what?"

Her face froze for an instant before she began to backtrack hurriedly; dropping my hand as though it burned her and anxiously tucking dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "Oh- nothing- I just meant- in general-"

Narrowing my eyes I took a menacing step forward. "What did you mean? Nessa. Spit it out. If you're my friend- you'll tell me."

She bit her lip; hesitant. "I… I heard that you had a massive row again today. About… about how you didn't come back last night? Not that I believe any of it. I know you would never- you know… but people…"

My blood chilled as her implications sank through my shock. People thought… Pepole thought that's what the row was about? That I had cheated on Cass. Merlin's beard. Who on earth would-

No. Fucking. Way.

I took a step forward; almost threatening.

"_People _Nessa? _What people_?"

She paled considerably; green flecked eyes determinedly avoiding my steely blue gaze. I stared her down. I didn't need her to answer. I already knew. But for some stupid reason- I needed her to say it. I needed to hear it.

"I… Clemence."

* * *

**"Is it true though Vic?"**

**Victoire stared down at her feet; unable to meet the curious gazes of her dorm mates. Her eyes were puffy; it was clear she'd been crying again. But she'd learned quickly that tears earned her no friends or sympathy in this dorm. If anything, the more she cried; the less respect she got. Not that there was much she could do to gain respect. She wasn't entirely sure why her new dorm hated her so much. Their scorn only served to affirm what she had already suspected. Slytherin was a house for horrid people. She wasn't sure what was worse- that she would be forced to stay in this house for the rest of her Hogwarts career; hating it and being hated- or that maybe, with time, she would be accepted. Would that make her as horrid as the rest of them? These girls that taunted her for crying; laughed at her for her silence; teased her for anything she volunteered. Did she even _want_ to be accepted?**

**"Come on Vic. Don't go all quiet on us. Just tell us. No one really cares anyways. Don't make a big deal of it."**

**Sighing; Victoire relented. Shuffling her position on the floor of the dormitory room she glanced up at the faces peering down at her from Nessa's bed.**

**"Yeah. It's true. He married my dad's sister so… he's family. My uncle."**

**Nessa peered curiously down at her. "Seriously? But he's like… famous."**

**Victoire stared at her. "Yeah. I guess. I don't know him that well to be honest. We spent most of our childhood in France."**

**She shrugged indifferently in response. "Well; he _was_ famous, I suppose. Once upon a time. No one really cares now I guess."**

**A murmur of agreement passed through the group. Vicoire supressed the urge to defend her uncle. No one really cares? _Really_? He saved the _entire_ _wizarding world_- but that's no biggie? She bit her tongue.**

**"What? Something to add?" Another girl watched Victoire carefully; her flash of indignance not gone unnoticed. "I suppose you wanted applause?"**

**The blonde's mouth fell open in shock and protest. But no words came out. She hated this. She hated them. How powerless; how insignificant they made her feel. Unable to think of a retort; she could feel her cheeks flaming crimson as she blinked away the sudden stinging in her eyes. She stared mutely at the girl, the group watching in silence. Once it became apparent that no one was going to intervene, she rose quickly, walking quickly to the bathroom.**

**Splashing her hot face with cool water; Victoire breathed deep, shaky breaths. She would not cry. She would not. A soft rap at the door stole her attention. Clemence stuck her dark head around the door. "Vic sweetie- Are you okay?"**

**Swallowing, Vic nodded silently; unable to meet her friend's gaze. Because as far as she was concerned, Clemence was the only Slytherin worth knowing. The only one who showed any sign of sympathy. She smiled in response.**

**"Good. We're all heading to Hogsmeade tomorrow; so... I'd hate for you to be sick and miss it." She giggled happily as Victoire's stomach dropped. Hogsmeade. She'd been planning on skipping it; enjoying a full day's respite from the gaggle of Slytherin girls. But looking at Clemence's face; she could tell she was excited for the outing. **

**The thought had occurred to Victoire, that although Clemence was her only friend; she was not Clemence's. What if in her absence, the others managed to finally turn her against Victoire? What if they became closer and she was left entirely on the outs- with no one to talk to or sit beside?**

**She had to go. Voicing her dislike of the others was not an option. What if Clemence thought she was a bitch? What if she _told the others_? No, Clemence was her only friend. If she wanted Victoire to go to Hogsmeade; then that's what she would do.**

**"For sure. I'm really excited."**

* * *

"I heard it was Nott. A friend told me that Cass was screaming at him at their practise yesterday. Apparently he made some comment about Victoire and Cass just flipped out. Nearly came to blows. If it's true; then I think it's absolutely despicable of her. Coming between friends like that? I mean, I know she's supposed to be like, incredibly vain- but destroying their friendship to satisfy her sick ego is just, totally detestable."

A murmur of agreement met this statement.

"And apparently, Nott is always flirting with her. And I've heard she doesn't make any effort to discourage it. It sounds exactly like her, to be honest. I think-"

I'd heard enough. Slamming open the cubicle door, I let it bang loudly against the adjoining cubicle as I walked confidently to the sink; ignoring the two girls standing in front of the mirror, adjusting their make-up. One of them I recognised. The other was a complete stranger. They watched me in unabashed shock; clearly unsure as to whether I had heard. As I finished drying my hands; I turned to them.

"Something you wanted to say Carlisle?"

She exchanged a panicked look with her friend, before collecting herself. She drew herself up to her full height (all three feet of it) and tried to stare me down.

"I have nothing to say to _you_. I try my best not to associate with sluts."

I crossed my arms; surveying her casually, my signature smirk in place. "Do you indeed? And they say Gryffindors don't appreciate irony."

She scowled; huffing angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?"

My smirk grew. "Do you not understand how it's ironic that you would call me a slut? Or do you just not understand what irony means?"

Her glare intensified. "I know what it means."

I nodded curtly. "Well do you understand that if you fuck someone who is not your boyfriend in a broom cupboard; it makes you a little less than a lady?"

Her mouth fell open. "I… that was different! I thought he- we still haven't- and anyways- I broke up with my boyfriend straight away. Being with him any longer wouldn't have been right- and-"

"Oh I see. See- I thought you were just stringing him along until you were certain you could do better. I see now that you were being _noble_. Belfour must be so _grateful_."

Her face flushed red as her companion averted her gaze; looking very uncomfortable with the situation. "What about you? You don't think fucking your boyfriend's best friend is disgusting?"

I scoffed. "Fucking Nott in any situation is disgusting. Not to mention probably emotionally scarring. But I have never touched him and I _would never_ touch him."

Harriet pulled her most intimidating glower. "I'm sure. You don't have the best character record you know. I haven't forgotten what you did to Teddy. Maybe you should watch your back, Weasley."

I smirked in response. "Maybe you should spend less time _on yours_, Carlisle."

* * *

As it transpired; Carlisle wasn't alone in her suspicions. For the rest of lunch I found my steps were followed by the stares and whispers of the school. It had been years since I'd had to put up with this level of scrutiny; this level of judgement. But I wasn't a wimpy little kid anymore. I was Victoire Weasley. I was better than this. Above it.

It didn't make it easier.

"-_for months apparently- while he's at Quidditch practise_-"

"-_not in school anymore- he works for the ministry- he's supposed to be loaded_-"

"- _then where was she, eh? Patrols all night? Doubt_-"

I swallowed; trying to maintain my cool. Ignore them. Ignore them. Who cares what those losers think? Scanning the dungeons for Lys's curly head, relief crashed over me as I spotted it by the supply cupboard. Then I frowned. What was she doing over there? Our seats were at the back. She had her back to me; chatting to some boy I couldn't quite see. Had she… ditched me for some boy? Today? _Really_?

A sharp tap on my shoulder made me whip around quickly.

"Woah Weasley! I didn't mean to startle you. I just- are you okay?"

Teddy peered down at me dubiously, his soft eyes crinkling in concern. He took a step forward, placing a strong hand on my arm. "What's up? You look awful. "

"Christ Teddy your tact is boundless."

He grinned happily down at me. "Hey- you called me Teddy! I was sure you'd revert in the cold light of day. Oi- where's my cloak?"

I smiled wanly back, still waiting for Lys to rush over. Why was she still over there? Who was she even talking to? "I forgot it. It's in my dorm- I just… It's been a crazy day." I offered weakly.

He frowned down at me. "Why? What happened?"

"_He dumped her- good riddance if you ask me. How could she humiliate him like that? Who the fuck does she think she is?"_

My response died in my mouth as the latest "Victoire is the worst" conversation piped up to our left. I glanced downwards, embarrassed; as Teddy turned to stare at the two girls gossiping over their cauldron. They averted their gaze quickly; giggling nervously at each other as he stared blankly at them. Then slowly, I watched the pieces fall into place in his head. He turned back to me, about to say something.

I cut him off; for some reason, unable to stand his judgement. Or worse. His pity.

"Look I should get started. I was just waiting for Lys- but she's obviously found her partner so I'll need to get cracking if I'm going to-"

"Oh- alright. I just- I thought seeing as her and Aelius had partnered up that- you know… "

I glanced back at my friend, now recognising the slicked black head of hair beside her. I sighed. "Right. Yeah, of course. That bench there?"

He nodded; smiling brightly. "Lead the way."

* * *

I crushed the newt's eyes under my blade; loosing myself in the method of the potion. Potions always made sense. Follow the steps. Stick to the instructions. It would all work out. Why wasn't life a potion?

"So I'm guessing you and Zabini haven't patched things up yet."

I shot him a sidelong look; as he smiled wryly over at me. "Not exactly. To say things didn't go to plan is… an understatement."

He nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

I snorted. "Seeing as you are responsible for nearly the whole thing- I don't with you."

His brows shot up in surprise. "What? What did _I_ do?"

Sighing; I returned to my crushing. "Nothing really. It may have escaped your notice but Cass isn't your biggest fan. He isn't pleased that we're… I dunno what we are really. Loose acquaintances?"

He laughed outright. "Merlin- why are you so odd? _Loose acquaintances_? _Really_? We're friends Weasley. Deal with it." Nudging me playfully, he turned back to his brewing; still chuckling slightly.

I stared at him blankly. I wasn't the odd one here- he was. How was he constantly so… happy? Racking my brain; I tried to remember an instance when I'd seen him gloomy. Apart from when we'd rowed; I couldn't remember anything. Even after I'd put him in the hospital wing; he was still _nice_ to me. And just now- how easily he'd included me as a friend. Friends weren't _casually _added after a few conversations. They were formed over time- much longer than a few weeks.

I wasn't odd. _He_ was.

It occurred to me that all this time; he might not have been playing some game. That he might genuinely be this… enthusiastic.

Merlin.

"So you don't want to talk about it. Do you want me to hex him?"

Startled from my thoughts, I jumped as he caught my gaze. I had totally been staring. I laughed, cheeks flushing slightly. He grinned curiously at me. "I learned this great boils hex from this total loon I was once with. I'd be happy to oblige."

I shook my head; smiling ruefully. "Don't stress yourself. Although… I might watch out for a little while. Cass… when I say he's not pleased with you- I mean, like, _really _not pleased."

He nodded; thoughtful. "I reckon I'll be fine. You said yourself- I haven't _done_ anything."

I bit my lip. "Actually… I hope you aren't mad, but… I kind of told him about Duelling Club. Remember when I told you I'd tutor you? Well I was angry- and I might have let on that that was a much more realistic probability than it actually… was." Glancing up at him nervously; I frowned in confusion when his face broke into a wide grin.

"Victoire. I am _scandalised_. Do you mean to say that you are using me as a piece of meat to bait your boyfriend? Dis-_graceful_."

More relieved than I'd care to admit; I grinned over at him. "It is rather despicable isn't it? But it's no worse than what he's doing. Besides- I'll make it up to you."

He quirked an eyebrow; smirking down at me. "I'm listening."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm helping you now aren't I? You wouldn't have a hope of achieving adequate grades in this class with Greenwood."

This earned me an affronted look. "We did alright without you. And anyways; I thought you and Aelius were bezzies now."

Scoffing; I turned away.

"Oh Aelius! The way you stir that potion is simply mar-vuh-lous! I could watch your anticlockwise motions all day!" He batted his lashes flirtatiously, pouting and thrusting out his chest as he mimicked me in a sing-song, high-pitched coo.

I stared him in shock. "Was that… supposed to be me?"

He nodded; batting his eyelashes again, and simpering at me.

"You know what? I think your jealous."

His face faltered for a moment; a brief flash of a darker colour in his eyes, gone so fast I couldn't be sure I'd even seen it. "W-what?"

I nodded confidently; continuing on. "You just can't stand anyone stealing away your precious Greenwood. I assure you Teddy; my intentions towards your darling were purely professional."

His face lit up in understanding; cracking an easy grin. "Reassuring to hear. Let's keep it that way Weasley, or I might be tempted to renegade on our Duelling meetings. I have a busy schedule."

I fixed him with a stern glare. "You'll come. Or that cloak you love will spend the rest of it's days at the bottom of the Black Lake."

He whistled lowly. "A hard bargain. Alright. I'll be there. Where am I supposed to be anyways?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care. Room of Requirement?"

Surprise flitted across his face. "You know where that is?"

Rolling my eyes I nodded. "My uncles were all… a bit wild in school. They know all the tricks. Don't ask how- I don't have a clue."

He nodded. "George does always seem a little odd. And Harry was definitely too reckless for his own good."

It was my turn to look up in surprise. "How… How do you know that?"

"Oh- I've only met George once or twice- but Harry is my Godfather. Did you not... know that?" He frowned down at me curiously.

I shook my head mutely. How had I not known that? Sure- we weren't the _closest_ with the rest of the family- most of our childhood was spent in France. The other Weasleys had grown up together; the rest of our cousins living in close proximity- and all of a much closer age. Dom and Louis had grown closer to them in school of course; nearer to their age group and all in the same house; it was only natural that _they_ would be closer with our cousins. Dom had even gone to the family Christmas time party with Louis and Dad the last few years. I hadn't ever seen the need. Throughout the early years of my life; our Christmas's were spent with Gabrielle and her family in France, as well as most of the rest of the year. Even when we were home; Shell Cottage was quite removed. I had never really bonded with my dad's family. After I was sorted into Slytherin… I dunno. I guess I hadn't really wanted to face them. I'd always been quiet- my boisterous younger cousins seemed incapable of understanding how sensitive I was about being placed in Slytherin and I was at a loss of how to handle them. Visits became uncomfortable so I just stopped going.

Even as Louis and Dom made fast friends with them; I refused to attend parties and gatherings. Originally because I was embarrassed and uncomfortable and young and insecure. But after third year… when I stopped trying to hide my looks, finally got a boyfriend and started to embrace my inner Slytherin; I didn't attend because frankly, I didn't want to. What did I care if James Potter thought my boyfriend was an asshole? What did I care if Molly thought I was unnecessarily harsh to her friends? All of their opinions were always voiced in "_concern"_ and "_in my own best interests"_. Sanctimonious prats. If they had even an inkling of how hard I had had to work to get here; they wouldn't dare lecture me. Eventually though, they learned to shut up and leave it alone. On Dom and Louis insistence, they stopped trying to challenge the fact that I was finally popular in Slytherin. They learned to be civil instead of open. And I welcomed the distance; eager to put as much of it between myself and the whole Weasley clan.

If I was honest, the fact that we weren't close only helped me find a place in this house. There were a lot of people here with a lot of reasons not to smile when they heard the names "Potter" and "Weasley". Not that I wasn't proud of my family's achievements and accomplishments. I was just clever enough to realise broadcasting the fact would make me no friends. Even with- and especially with Cass- I learned quickly that the subject of my family would only cause awkwardness. It seemed as long as I was in Slytherin; away from the others; he could forget my family existed. In fact it was how we functioned. Except for that one visit over Christmas- Cass didn't come near my family. Even during the visit, he kept quiet.

I had never been to visit his grandparents' house. He had never invited me.

"Earth to Weasely? Calm down, it's not like we're related. I don't even live with Harry. I live with my Gran. He just visits a lot with Ginny and the kids- and I go to some of the Weasley gatherings. Sparingly though. Your crazy family is a lot to take."

I smiled weakly. "Tell me about it."

"No; in sincerity. They are fucking mental. Did you know that one time James made us all play Quidditch and actually played the whole "friendly" match with a broken arm? Nuts."

My smile grew a bit. "That sounds like him. Quidditch nut. I'm surprised he's not on your team."

He laughed. "He hasn't tried out yet. He's dying to though. Ginny won't let him try out until his grades come up and he stops getting detentions. He's a shoe in for next year though. Maybe even if someone gets injured. Is it bad to hope one of your team has a serious accident?"

I smirked. "Only if it isn't Greenwood."

* * *

"So the Room of Requirement? Eight o'clock?" He smiled down at me; his bag slung lazily over one shoulder. I glancing over at him as we walked up the steps, away from the dungeons and nodded.

"Yup. You won't need to bring anything but your wand."

He nodded, grinning happily. "And maybe an anti-concussion potion. At least there won't be witnesses this time."

I shoved him lightly as we turned onto the first floor, making for the Great Hall. After missing lunch; I was looking forward to dinner with ravenous enthusiasm. It was bizarrely easier to avoid the stares of the year with him smiling by my side. It was hard to stay glum in his company. He was like some sort of puppy- ridiculously enthusiastic, trusting and easily pleased.

"Don't worry; the screams you'll make will attract a big enough crowd. You'll get your audience." I smirked cockily at him as he snorted in response, about to retort when our path was blocked. A group of girls stepped out of the corridor just ahead of us. Spotting Teddy and I, they paused suddenly; glancing around at each other. I steeled myself.

Just fucking wonderful.

As they moved towards us Teddy leaned in to me. "Merlin- look at that blonde one. She looks like she's just jizzed herself in excitement."

I gave a fake smile at his joke; suddenly feeling slightly sick. Flicking my gaze to the girl I saw she did indeed look pathetically excited. But it was the dark haired girl in front of me who attracted my immediate attention. She smirked confidently at me; brown eyes alight with malice.

"Vic, so good to see you've finally made friends more suited to your… standing." She smiled sweetly at Teddy. He stared suspiciously back at her; unsure of what was happening.

"Bursnell. Fuck off." I made to push past her, Teddy hesitantly following suit.

She grabbed my arm tightly; halting me. "Don't you feel like having a chat today? Why so glum? Surely you knew this day was coming. Surely you had to have known."

I glared at her; waiting. Whatever she had to say, she'd soon spit it out.

Her smirk grew. "It was only a matter of time before everyone saw past this whole act. I knew from the off. And now Zabini does too. And it just warms my heart to see you back where you started. Well; actually; you're even further back now aren't you? Before you were a silly snivelling cow; but at least you had standards. Nott? Really Vic?"

I clenched my jaw. Just ignore her. She can't get to you if you don't let her. She stepped closer; her breath grazing my face. I didn't blink.

"But then; if that's the best you can do. And it probably is. Nott may be a revolting, slimy pervert but I can't imagine who else is going to go near a Weasley whore like you now."

I stared at her as if she'd slapped me. I couldn't connect my brain and mouth. She was so… fucking horrible. I was going to _end _her. If it killed me- so help me God, I would _destroy_ her. Teddy stared at her in open shock. And then his shock turned to outrage. "What the fuck did you just say?"

She turned her smiles on him; clearly delighted by his reaction. "But of course. _Gryfindors_ won't mind that you're a blood-traitor and a tramp. But I'd be careful if I were you." She jerked her head towards me. "Don't know where this one's been."

As her friends giggled at her audacity; Teddy took an angry step forward. "Who the fuck do you think you are, you deluded little troll?"

"Teddy leave it."

He shrugged me off; still glaring at her. Looking around I saw our altercation had attracted attention. People were lining the walls, trying to discreetly listen in. "Teddy; come on." I urged. The last thing I needed was Cass stumbling across this.

As if on cue, I could make out a dark head of curls pushing through the students; as well as a smaller, more feminine form urgently pulling at his uniform. The crowd feel silent as he neared the centre of our little drama.

"Zabini- _leave_ it!" Alyssa looked frazzled; trying to keep pace with his long angry strides and failing. Spotting me; she shrugged helplessly. I nodded; switching my gaze to Cass. He ignored me completely; focusing the brunt of his heated glare on Teddy.

The crowd inhaled in anticipation as Bursnell; Cass; Teddy and I stared at each other.

"Cass- look-" I adopted a reasoning tone; raising a calming hand.

"You can leave if you want to Vic. This isn't about you." He glared past me; still staring down Teddy. Floundering, I looked around us; slowly realising there was a distinct lack of Gryfindors around. Slytherins out-numbered every other house 2 to 1. We're in the dungeons, I realised slowly. If this kicks off… I glanced in concern back at Teddy.

He seemed unfazed; glaring coolly at Cass. "Don't talk to her like that."

Cass tilted his head; scowling heatedly. "She's _my girlfriend_ Lupin. I'll speak to her how I want. What- did you think we'd broken up? Thought you'd make your move did you? You're fucking _deluded_ if you think she'd go near you with a six foot pole."

"Cass." I warned. "Teddy hasn't _done_ anything."

He turned on me. "So it's _Teddy_ now is it?"

"Cass, don't be like this."

"Like what? Am I not allowed be pissed at some prick trying it out with my girlfriend?"

"That's not what-"  
"Like hell it's not what he's doing!" He jabbed an accusing finger at Teddy; now much too close for comfort. "Stay the fuck away from her."

Teddy cocked his head lazily. "Or what?"

There was another intake of breath. Bursnell smirked over at me from behind Cass's back. "Tut tut, Vic. What a mess."

Teddy glared over at her. "Shut the fuck up."

Cass closed the distance between them getting right in Teddy's face. "Watch what you say Lupin. You're not exactly surrounded by friends in case it's escaped you. I think you should apologise to Bursnell."

Teddy clenched his jaw.

Just apologise you silly boy. Just do it.

But I guess therein lies the difference between a Slytherin and a Gryffinor. Back to the wall; a Slytherin will say whatever they have to, to escape and fight another day. However bad your pride is hurt; someday you'll wound them worse.

But these Gryfindors. No sense of propriety.

"I think you should make me."

It was hard to tell who threw the first punch. But suddenly the scene erupted as Cass and Teddy were slamming against the walls and swinging for each other. Swarms of Slytherin sixth years began to flock forwards; anxious to make sure that only Cass was walking away from this fight. Panicking; I rushed forward, being nearest to both of them. I could hear Lys calling to me over the chants of the crowd. A few Hufflepuffs had scrambled forward to help Teddy as well as one or two Ravenclaws- but there wasn't a Gryfindor in sight. None of the tall, strong boys that I normally saw flanking Teddy were anywhere to be seen; the only ones that would have been any assistance to him. Bless the Hufflepuffs, but they were less than useless.

Now thoroughly fearful; I called back to Lys. "Get Greenwood- Find him Lys!"

Nodding; she tore away through the crowd; racing up the steps, as I tugged desparately on Cass's shoulder. "Cass- Cass STOP!"

He ignored me; both boys still wrapped up in their conflict. I let go; reaching for the fist that was now raised; aimed at Teddy's face. Latching on to it, I pulled back with all my might. To my surprise it gave away easily; Cass whirling round to face me.

I barely had time to register relief at finally getting through to him; when his other hand came whipping around to connect with the side of my face. Staggering back in shock; I leaned back against the wall, clutching my face.

It hurt. So fucking bad.

How did boys fight so often knowing how much _it hurt_? That was my first thought. Followed swiftly by overwhelming disbelief that Cass had hit me. He stared down at me in muted horror; apparently frozen in shock.

Teddy straightened up slowly behind him; watching me carefully.

"Vic… Vic I am… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- I thought it was someone else. You have to… I'm so sorry."

The crowd had fallen into a stunned silence as the watched him struggle to apologise; the fight now thoroughly abandoned. Footsteps came pounding heavily down the staircase above us. Standing upright in a bolt of panic I tried to think of a way to explain this to McGonagall. She was going to suspend us for sure. My prefect badge…

It was with great surprise that I recognised the face the first rounded the top of the corridor. Lys. She stared at me in confusion.

I was bleeding; I realised numbly. Odd.

An anxious Greenwood skidded around the corner after her; followed by that odd boy who came to Duelling Club. Greg or something; and then about 8 other Gryfindor sixth years. A little late; but still.

Teddy glanced at them in relief as they all pushed through to his side; some glaring at the Slytherins, some looking him over anxiously, and about three of them flicking between my bloody lip and Teddy's angry expression worriedly. Greenwood whispered something in his ear; placing a calming hand on his shoulder, before locking eyes with me. I tried to communicate how sorry I was. He nodded. Greg spoke up. "Come on Ted. Think of Quidditch- we have to go."

He ignored Greg; still staring at me, waiting.

"You should go too." I ordered Cass softly, not quite meeting his eye.

"Vic; please." He reached for my hands.

"She said _go_." To my surprise; it was not Teddy who spoke up, but my own little brother. Normally so intimidated by Cass; he now stood at his eyelevel, meeting him head on with a glare of his own. I hadn't even seen him arrive. He had come to back Teddy up? Against Cass? I didn't know how I felt about that.

Cass turned to him, unsure of how to react.

"Are you fucking _remedi_al? Leave." Lys slipped through the now dissipating crowd to stand by my side, looping her arm through mine and squeezing my hand, eyes narrowed bitchily at Cass.

"I'll… take you to the hospital wing." He looked down at me, pleading.

"Mate- she can't go to the hospital wing! They'll want to know what happened. Quidditch starts next week- remember? They find out about a second fight and _we're all fucked_." Nott leaned into to Cass, placing a meaty paw on his shoulder as he eyed the entire group meaningfully, including the Gryfindors and at last resting on me. Cass lifted crestfallen eyes to mine.

"I'll take you." He repeated quietly, now looking completely miserable.

I shook my head; wincing as my lip smarted at the motion. "No, you won't. I can fix this myself."

He nodded; hesitating before he stepped forward. "Thank you." He had the decency to look ashamed as he whispered the words to me.

I summoned the last of my strength. "I amn't doing it for you."

**Author's note: less flashbacks I know; but more drama! I meant to explain Cass a bit more, as well as Bursnell but I got swept up in another idea. Rats. oh well- next time. ;) also perhaps a return of Dom in the next one and some more of the Gryfindor crowd. just thoughts... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ms Weasley - if you would follow me please."

Startled from my work, I looked up into the stern face of Professor McGonagall. She waited patiently for me to gather my things from my desk; seemingly oblivious to the curious gazes of my fellow library users around me. Following her meekly through the maze of books, I couldn't bring myself to even ask her what this was about. We both knew.

Teddy had been called out of potions earlier today. Lys had informed me that Cass was removed from class in Charms just 10 minutes before. It was only a matter of time before my name cropped up.

We walked in silence up the stone staircases and past curious portraits, until we reached the statue that concealed her office, at which point she finally turned to face me. "I trust you know why we are here."

I nodded silently.

She appraised me warily. "Well then I trust that you appreciate the severity of what has happened. Understand that I speak to you not only as a witness, but as your house prefect Ms Weasley."

With a slowly mounting sense of unease, I nodded again.

When she swung open the door; I didn't know what I was expecting to see. But definitely not the sight that greeted me. Two boys sat facing her desk at the opposite side of the room; backs turned away from us and resolutely avoiding each other's gazes. One was dark haired, curly tufts grazing the back of a tanned neck. The other had a more golden complexion; sandy hair that was tousled and unkempt. I swallowed noisily.

Shit.

And the sound of motion both of them turned abruptly, mouths open to protest, only to fall silent in confusion at the sight of me. Cass recovered first.

"She has nothing to do with what happened. She wasn't even there."

Teddy scowled suddenly in annoyance; staring angrily at the floor as McGonagall quirked a brow, taking her seat opposite all three of us and motioning for me to occupy the seat directly across from her; between both Teddy and Cass.

"So we're in agreement that something happened then Mr Zabini? That makes progress from our earlier discussions."

Cass flushed; realising his mistake as Teddy shot him an irritated look. McGonagall surveyed us all from above the rims of her spectacles, piercing each of us individually with the solemnity of her gaze.

"Ms Weasley, why don't you enlighten us with your version of events."

I stared at her blankly.

"My version of… what events?"

She shot me an impatient glance before rustling papers on her desk and scanning one briefly. "Ms Weasley, we have accounts from over fifty different eye-witnesses caught leaving the dungeons, who have attested to the fact that Mr Zabini, and Mr Lupin here, blocked an entire corridor with a very public brawl. Every single one of those testimonies makes some reference to you and your involvement."

Silence lingered again. McGonagall sighed.

"I am going to make this very easy for all of you. As of now; both of you are banned from competing in this week's match and pending a disciplinary hearing; possibly the rest of the season. I am thoroughly _disgusted_ with both of you. You are _supposed_ to be an example to your house and the school. I will be writing to both of your parents and will see you in detention for the foreseeable future. You both may leave. I need to speak to Ms Weasley. _Alone_."

* * *

"During this whole ordeal; it didn't occur to you to dock points?"

I looked up in surprise; trying how best to phrase my answer. There was no need to protect them anymore. She already knew the truth.

"No. I guess… I got caught up in it all. I tried to diffuse it but it all happened so fast…"

She nodded curtly. "If you had to dock points now?"

I gazed at her in blank confusion.

"If now you had to attribute blame; who would you dock the points from?"

Cass.

The answer was so blindingly clear. He was the only one who had actively sought that fight. Yes Teddy didn't back down; but was he to be blamed for that? No. There was only one person responsible.

And yet I couldn't make myself say it. He would lose his Quidditch season for sure. And I would most probably lose him. Fear gripped me. I willed myself to say it. It would absolve Teddy; give him back his team. After all he had done for me recently I owed him that.

But I couldn't do it. I wouldn't just be losing Cass- I'd be losing _everyone_. I was a _Slytherin_. We didn't sell out our own; and especially not Cass. Especially not when you were his girlfriend. This was a no brainer. Teddy.

Say it. Say it. Teddy started it. _Say it!_

Not only would it give Cass back his season; but it would rob Gryffindor of theirs.

So simple.

So brilliant.

"Ms Weasley?"

* * *

"VIC!"

I kept walking; ignoring the calls that haunted my footsteps. "Vic wait! I just want to- I want to talk!"

As the words grew louder I upped my pace; trying hard not to break into a run. I was Victoire Weasley. I did not run from anyone. Especially not stupid, brainless, arrogant _boys_.

A rough hand on my elbow spun me around.

"Vic- _please_!"

I stared unforgivingly into the face of my boyfriend. His appearance; usually so clean and groomed; looked decidedly dishevelled. Like he wasn't sleeping properly.

"What?" I responded brusquely.

"I… I, uh… What did McGonagall want? I'll tell her it wasn't you- it was all us- I promise you won't have to-"  
"She wanted me to tell her who started the fight."

He fell silent in surprise. The courtyard was pretty much empty apart from us. In the absence of our voices; you could hear the wind whistling trough the columns, carrying distant yells from the Quidditch pitch.

"Seriously? She's just going to accept your word? What… what happens if…"

Narrowing my eyes; I caught his drift perfectly. "If I said Teddy? He'll lose his Quidditch season. You'll get yours back."

His face froze. "No way. That's… That's fucking…"  
"Perfect?"

He paused. "Well… yeah."

I shot him a withering glare, my hair blowing in every direction, occasionally cutting across my face. "He didn't start that fight. We both know it."

His eyes dilated in shock. "You- you can't be serious." His grip on my elbow tightened painfully. "You didn't _actually_ say it was me? Jesus Christ Vic- since when did you become such a sadistic bitch! I'm supposed to be your _boyfriend_!"

I wrenched my arm out of his grip. "Yeah- you _are_ supposed to be, Cass! You're supposed to love me! Not pressure me, and guilt me and _punch_ me?" I gestured emphatically to my lip; still swollen and cut. He winced.

"That was an accident! I would never deliberately hurt you like that- at all! Lately it seems like you _just keep_ going out of your way to hurt me. Why are you doing this!? God- Vic- I love you, okay?! Stop making me regret it!"

"Excuse me? _Excuse me_? I make _you regret_ loving me? If anyone here regrets anything it's _me_! Don't delude yourself into believing otherwise."

"No- I didn't mean- What I meant is- I love you- I just want things to go back to the way they-"

"The way they were, I know. But I don't really think they can Cass."

He stood stock still for a beat. "What do you mean? Of course they can. We just need to-"

I laughed humourlessly. "_We_ don't need to do anything Cass. When you say "we" you mean "you". You mean- "_you_ just have to stop being friends with Teddy while _I'll_ continue being friends with Bursnell". You mean "_You_ just have to agree with the things that are important to me while _I'll _remain blissfully oblivious to all the things that are important to you." It's a joke, Cass. Not a relationship."

"You're _not friends_ Vic! How can't you see that? He only wants to sleep with you! And what's more he only wants to sleep with you to get to me!"

"ENOUGH, Cass. We're going around in loops. I'm so sick of arguing with you and frankly, I don't want to do it anymore."

His expression became stonier; steeling himself for what he already knew was coming; but didn't want to hear.

"What are you saying?"

I hated myself.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be with you."

He stared at me in silence for a beat; evaluating the weight of my words- testing if I meant them. Then he focused his gaze slightly beyond my shoulder; addressing me, but seemingly unable to look at me.

"You know when we first started dating; I read up on Veela women. How nerdy is that? I researched all about you, so I'd be able to understand you and I wouldn't… offend you, or whatever. There were all these books about how Veelas couldn't help being vengeful and bitter- and I completely disregarded them. You made me happy and I thought I made you happy- and that was it for me. I just can't believe that after two years of making me so indescribably happy; you can just turn around and _rip my life to pieces_. Did it really mean _nothing _to you? Do _I _really mean nothing to you; that you could take away the two most important things _in the world to me in a day and act like nothing had happened?"_

I swallowed. "I didn't take anything from you. Whatever you've lost Cass? You threw away all on your own."

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here."

I didn't look up, still gazing across the lake. The last time we'd met here, the stars had been out, twinkling mischievously like little fireflies over the lake. Now it was cloudy and dark and the water's surface seemed to be draped in some black blanket. Fitting.

He slipped down against the tree beside me; his warmth radiating slightly through my thin shirt. I spared him a glance. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to thank you. McGonagall found me earlier. She said you cleared up what had happened and that I was free to start training again." He nudged me. "I know that mustn't have been easy."

I nodded minimally, flicking grass off my skirt. "It was pretty shit as it happens."

Frowning, he turned his focus to the lake in front of us. "I also wanted to apologise."

I quirked a brow; only half listening. "Oh yeah? What for?"

"Aelius heard- that McGonagall was letting you say who started it. And… I guess I just-"

"Thought I'd say you? Seeing as I'm such a dirty Slytherin and all."

He nodded; cracking a grin. "Yeah, something like that. I'm glad I was wrong though. If only to avoid Harriet trying to offer condolences every two seconds."

I chuckled half-heartedly, and he shot me a hesitant glance. "I saw… I saw Zabini earlier. When McGonagall gave him the news."

Closing my eyes wearily, I sighed. "How did he react?"

Teddy's voice dropped lower. For some reason I expected more of a jubilant reaction from him. Maybe a chuckle or a smirk. But he didn't seem to be revelling in Cass's loss. Maybe he was putting himself in his shoes. Maybe he knew how very close he's come to losing everything himself. Or maybe he was trying to be tactful in front of me.

"I don't think he saw it coming. He looked really, really shocked."

I smiled wanly. Good. Then the stupid ass knew exactly how wrong he'd been.

"I almost felt sorry for him. He… He looked ill, Vic. I- Shit sorry. This probably isn't what you want to hear. He is your boyfriend and all-"

I shook my head softly. "No. He's not."

Teddy's mouth fell open in surprise. "What- since- since when?"

I shrugged. "This afternoon."

He sat back against the tree slowly. "Is that… is that why you said he started it?"

I sighed again; my voice breaking slightly. "I didn't."

He shot me a sidelong glance in confusion. "What?"

Burying my head in my knees as I clutched them to my chest; I answered in the most monotonous voice I could muster.

"I didn't say he started it."

Teddy shifted his position on the grass beside me; angling his body towards me. I could feel his warmth just inches from my skin. I refused to look at him though. It would all be too real when I saw his reaction.

"But… McGonagall said I could play again- she said I wasn't to blame? How can we both not be to blame?"

I blinked away tears; lifting my gaze finally to meet his perplexed one. Something finally seemed to click within his eyes as we looked at each other.

"I said it was me. That it was my fault. I started it. She had no other confession so she had to go with it. I don't think she really believed it though."

Teddy looked around flabbergasted. "But… why would you do that? If… If you couldn't say Cass- why didn't you say me? I was more to blame than you were. And if you thought he started it- why didn't you just say Cass? I just… _what were you thinking_?"

I pulled myself upright leaning back against the bark; jutting uncomfortably into my back and neck. The cool night breeze sent shivers up my body; but I was too preoccupied to care. "I couldn't blame you. It wasn't your fault and I wouldn't do that. But I couldn't turn my back on Cass. He's an idiot but… I loved him. Shit. I really loved him."

I was crying through my words; wracking with sobs before I'd even finished my sentence. Strong warm arms wrapped around me and I sunk into them gratefully; shaking with tears and from the cold. It took a while for me to calm down and when I finally did; I was reluctant to leave the warmth and safety of Teddy's arms.

"What did she say? McGonagall. When you told her."

I breathed in deeply; trying not to cry again. "She took my badge Teddy. She's going to give it to someone else."

He gripped him arms tighter around me. "When I got into that fight- I never dreamed anyone else would have to pay for it but us. I can tell her if you want? Tell her it was me?"

I shook my head. "I just dumped Cassius Zabini and took the fall for the Gryffindor Captain. Every Slytherin in the school is going to despise me. Why have the Gryffindors hate me as well."

He chuckled. "I don't hate you. Aelius doesn't. Craig… will come around. If it would help- you could come sit with us from now on."

I frowned. "Who's Craig?"

I could feel his body ripple with laughter behind me. "He came to duelling club with me? Remember?"

"No."

He laughed again. "Well you'll see. If you'd like."

I frowned at the ground. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

He shrugged. "It's an option."

Yeah.

Not a very good one.

* * *

"Vic! Is it true?"

Jumping apart from Teddy; I turned to face my best friend. "Lys- how did you-"

She waved me away impatiently. "This one told me he thought you'd be here but I had detention so I couldn't come- but I came as quickly as I could!"

I turned incredulous eyes to Teddy. "You… looked for Lys? For me?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I told you- we're friends now. You sent her to look for Aelius remember? I'd imagine you don't do that for any old loose acquaintance."

Lys jumped between us; swatting Teddy away. "Yes, yes, isn't he swell- but tell me everything! NOW!"

* * *

"Ignore them okay? Head high, just like we talked?"

I nodded affirmation; taking a deep breath as we walked into the hall. Lys gripped my hand subtly, continuing in her animated chat; acting as if we had not a care in the world. I sniffed; determined not to ruin the third layer of make-up Lys had so expertly crafted to hide my puffy eyes. One hour of crying she had allowed me by the lake. But no more.

As we settled into our seats; I noted we were not in our usual place at the top of the table but somewhere in the middle, hidden in the mass of Slytherins. But not unnoticed; I realised glumly. Most of our seating companions were already whispering quietly to each other and shooting looks when they thought no one was watching. I glanced up at Lys questioningly, wondering why we had changed our seating venue.

"I wouldn't want to sit with that twat anyways." She declared animatedly as way of explanation, between mouthfuls of pudding. It seemed we had arrived just in time for desert.

"I hope that wasn't in reference to me Booth."

Both Lys and I turned in shock as a hulking figure lowered himself into the spot beside her, reaching for a pudding. Or two.

We stared at him in silence as he began to eat his desert. He glanced up at me; seemingly unconcerned by our reactions to his presence.

"Oi Weasley- heard you and Zabini broke up. I hope it had nothing to do with our steamy and torrid love affair? I hear we were quite the scandal."

Unable to supress a grin of derision; I reached for a pudding as well. "Haven't you heard Nott? Could have been the result of any one of my numerous sexual indiscretions. Who could possibly say which was most guilty."

He smirked in response. "Who indeed."

Lys dropped her fork suddenly. "What are you doing?"

Nott turned to her in surprise. "What? Same thing you are. Trying to enjoy my desert."

She scowled, addressing him bluntly. "No; I meant what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing with your buddies at the other end of the table?"

Nott took a slow bite of his pudding; turning away from her. "I think I'm okay here actually Booth. The conversation at the other end was a little… dull."

He glanced up at me, firmly placing his . "Look, Weasley. I know Zabini is our captain and whatever- but yesterday; he sure as fuck didn't act like one. He almost threw away his season, and ours. There's no way we could have replaced him on that short notice. And I guess for him; it's different. He's good-looking; does reasonably well in class- there's always someone to bail him out. But for me- if our Quidditch season had gone- that'd be it. I don't have school or a good-looking bird to fall back on. I work hard at it- really hard- and it pisses me off to see him toss it aside over some bird. No offence. Which is why I appreciate what you did. Even not turning in Lupin. I wouldn't want the trophy if we hadn't earned it."

Lys and I shared a nonplussed glance.

He coughed; glancing uncomfortably around, as though concerned someone would hear him trying to air his feelings. "That's why it really grates me to listen to them prattling on about what a traitor you are. The only one who betrayed us is sitting up there playing victim. So I thought I'd try some new company. And I guess… say… thanks. I guess that prefect crap was pretty important to you, huh?"

I looked at Lys for help; unsure how to proceed. "Yeah. It kind of was."

He nodded sagely. "I could teach you how to fly if you want? It's way better."

I let out a bark of laughter. "No… that's alright."

He grinned. "Well at the very least… whoever they replace you with; I promise I'll make their entire prefect career something they look back on and weep."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: A longer, more angsty one than usual but there's a treat at the end if yous plough through the rest. ;) See you on the other side! :) Also, I'm thinking as I gave Teddy 7 chapters and have now reached seven with Vic- I might start alternating between them? Fair is Fair.**

I scanned the room quickly; my eyes confirming in an instant what an uneasy gut had been telling me the entire walk here from the dungeons. My seat was already taken. I would be sitting alone for this class. Working my way through the desks and chattering students, I picked an empty one at the back; keeping my head down and acting unbothered. I chanced a glance at my old desk, to see who Beatrice had replaced me with. An unfamiliar mess of red hair was my only answer. I didn't know her. She was nobody.

Sighing quietly; I made to open my book and take out my quills, only to find the seat beside me was shadowed by a tall boy with dark black hair and angular features.

"Weasley." He nodded; slipping easily into the seat beside me.

I glared at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

He looked up in confusion. "Transfiguration? It's not one of my best skills; I'll grant you, but really-"

"Christ Aelius, I am fuuuucked for this test. Why didn't you make me study for this? Hey Weasley- wanna teach me something about Animagi?"

I shot this newcomer a withering glare as he sank easily into the seat in front of us. I knew his face from somewhere… Probably yet _another_ of Teddy's cronies.

"No. I can teach you how to fuck off if you'd like?"

He raised eyebrows at Aelius; taken aback. "Okaaay. Remind me why we agreed to this?" He muttered quietly.

I turned on Aelius in an instant. "Agreed to _what_, Greenwood?"

He shrugged innocently; now thoroughly preoccupied with reading over our notes.

"Greenwood. _Now_."

Turning accusing eyes on his friend, he eventually met my gaze. "Well… Teddy worried that you might-"

I placed a calming hand against my forehead. "Teddy put you up to this?"

He nodded remorsefully.

"Well next time you see Teddy- tell him I don't need his help. Or his _pity_."

Slamming my books shut, I shoved them in my bag; swinging my satchel over my shoulder just as Professor Heldon walked into the room. I ignored his protests as they followed me down the corridor, marching ever more furiously out of the hall and down the front steps of the school.

Breathing in the fresh air deeply, I attempted to calm myself. Who did he think he was? Did he have any idea how embarrassing that was? How humiliating? Being a fucking pity project for the _Gryffindors_? Was he dim enough to imagine it did anything to help my standings within my own house? I was being shunned and avoided because I had _helped him_. Being pally with him wasn't going to fix it. It would only make it worse. God, did he have to be so oblivious? It just made me sound like even more of a bitch for stating out loud the way things were.

He was in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin and that was not about to change. Sure, maybe loads of people between the houses were friends; but not my friends and not his.

* * *

"Vic- did you actually storm out of Transfiguration? What is _up_ with you these days? You can't keep this up- you already have enough detentions to last a lifetime. What are you playing at?"

"I know Lys, but he made Greenwood sit with me. Like I was his fucking pet project or something."

"Why weren't you sitting with Beatrice?"

"You know why."

"I mean- why didn't you kick that stupid tart out of your seat?"

"Because… I don't know. I don't have the energy for all this Lys. Not right now okay?"

"Okay. But… Vic? You might want to summon the energy. Slug Club Christmas party is coming up. You… well, since you and Cass… You need a date, Vic."

Oh, Christ.

* * *

"Hey Vic! Hey, wait up- are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

I stopped slowly and reluctantly faced Teddy. He grinned down at me expectantly.

"No. I'm not."

His grin faltered. "Why not? It'll be good- pretty close I'd imagine."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Because I don't like Quidditch. And I'm not dating Zabini anymore so... I have no obligation to go."

The response came out curter than I'd intended. Wincing; I made to apologise. "Look… I- Good luck, I suppose."

He nodded uncertainly. "You sure… You sure you're okay?"

I nodded bitterly. "Yeah. Fine."

My whole life is going up in flames, but I'm just dandy Ted. Cheers.

He stared at me for a beat. "I know you're lying. Are you mad at me for… transfiguration?"

"No."

Yes.

"Okay. Well… there's this party tomorrow night. Mostly it's all of the houses but I know Slytherin hold their own separate one sometimes. I thought maybe-"

"Maybe since my whole house despises me, I'd run along and frolic with yours?"

His face fell at my tone; already visibly backtracking. I didn't allow him correct himself.

"Do- Do you think this is a game Teddy?"

"Wha- No-"

"I really don't think you get it. In fact; I know you don't. Because everyone fucking loves you in that stupid house of yours. Because you _belong_ there. I don't belong here- or at least- I didn't. Not at first. It took years to get them to accept me. You have no idea what it took- and in the space of a few weeks- it's all totally undone!"

"Victoire- if they can't accept you for you, then they're not really-"

"Oh for fuck's sake please don't say that they're not really my friends. _Of course_ they aren't! But at least before; I didn't fall asleep listening to what a slut I am. Before; I didn't walk into my common room and have people get up and leave. Before; I could walk into a classroom and choose who to sit beside and now I'm lucky if I just get to sit alone and unnoticed."

He looked stricken. "Vic, I…"

"I know you think you're helping me. Showing me solidarity and friendship by sitting with me in classes and inviting me to parties and that's all fucking great Teddy; but when it's over- I still have to go back to my common room, and my dorm, and you get to go back to yours. And it generally tends to be that little bit easier for me to go back if I haven't spent Transfiguration giggling with fucking Greenwood."

He swallowed; ashen face on the floor. "I… had no idea. I didn't mean to make anything hard for you. I'm sorry."

I nodded; already regretting my outburst. I just could not get it right with _anyone_!

"Yeah. Me too. And you know what just kills?"

He looked up at me; wary, waiting.

"I was going to get out. Next year. I would have been Head Girl and had my own fucking dorms and my own fucking Common Room and I wouldn't have had to deal with this. But… I lost the badge. I haven't a chance in hell."

He reached out, placing his hand comfortingly on my arm. "You don't know that. Sometimes they bend the rules a bit."

I shrugged out of his grip; hitching the satchel higher.

"Yeah. See you around, Lupin."

* * *

"Okay- what is up with you?"

I looked up in surprise as my baby sister plonked onto the grass beside me. I frowned at her, closing my book and looking at her directly.

"What do you mean?"

She picked up my book, glancing over the title. "Advanced Potions. Interesting that you should be reading this. I was under the impression that you were done with Potions."

I bit my lip; stalling for time. "Why would you think that?"

She pursed her lips. "You haven't gone in a week. Vic, even Slughorn is going to have to give you detention if you keep this up. We're worried. Mum writes to me like, every day now, wondering why you won't reply to her. Dad wants to _come to the castle_ to speak with Zabini."

My head shot up. "No. Please say he won't."

Dom stretched lazily back on the grass. "Probably not. Mum would kill him. Besides, I doubt all of this is about breaking up with _Zabini_."

I narrowed my eyes; plucking my book back from her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She smiled sweetly over at me. "Come on. You're finished now. You can admit he was a git. Had all the personality of a worms ridden toad."

My mouth fell open. Could toads even get worms? "Dom. That's unfair."

Sniggering, she rolled her eyes. "Doesn't make it any less true."

Anger flared within me. She was just as bad as the Slytherins. She never even really knew Cass; and never really wanted to. All of them seemed to think it was just some silly phase I had to go through- never dreaming I would actually _end up with a Slytherin_. The horror. The notion that I _was_ a Slytherin once again eluded my family. Whatever he was to her and her friends- the Slytherin Captain- an asshole- an idiot- didn't matter. He was completely different to me. He meant something completely different to me.

And apart from all the crap I had to deal with as a fallout of our break-up; I missed him. How could I not? I had _loved_ him.

"Dom. I dated him for two years. You could at least _try and pretend_ to care."

She squinted over at me. "Sorry. What are you going to do about the game tomorrow?"

Shrugging I opened my book again. "I'm not going."

Sitting up abruptly she frowned at me. "But you have to go. I got you a little Gryffindor flag too- we could sit together- he'll be devastated if you don't go. "

I scoffed. "Dom- he'll be fine. Have you seen the size of him? He's more than capable."

Smirking knowingly over at me, she flipped her red hair out of her eyes. "I was talking about _Louis_. Who were you talking about?"

Realising my mistake, I could feel my cheeks heat. "Louis, of course. He's gotten very… tall."

Her smirk grew. "Really? I hadn't noticed. Couldn't have been Lupin you meant?"

I coughed suddenly. "No."

Giggling, she shoved me lightly. "It's okay Vic. I _know_ you fancy him. It's alright to fancy him- half the population of Hogwarts already does."

I put on my firm face. "I don't fancy him. He's good-looking sure; and he's… not as horrible as I thought but… It'll never happen."

Cocking her head, she eyes me curiously. "Why? I think you'd be great together."

Spluttering in shock at her bluntness, I tried to avoid her gaze. "What? Why would you- _wait_- how do _you_ know whether or not we'd be good together? You don't even know Teddy."

Silence lingered. I looked up; piercing her gaze as suspicions began to form seamlessly in my head. "Who told you I wasn't attending Potions?"

She remained uncharacteristically quiet. "It just came up in conversation."

I nodded; eyes narrowed. "Yeah_, I'm sure_. And why on earth would you be having a casual conversation with Teddy Lupin? Hard to imagine your paths cross frequently."

She shrugged. "We actually do chat a fair bit. James and I are quite good friends and most of the Weasley's stick together."

Awkward quietness settled between us.

"_Most _of the Weasleys." I echoed numbly. Was that an accusation? Confusion flickered across her pixie-like face until suddenly her mouth fell open with realisation.

"God Vic I wasn't saying you-"

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's just weird. Thinking that you guys are all together in your common room. I forget that you're friends with them."

She arched a thin brow. "_Them_? Vic, they are your family. Whatever you think of them- they do care about you."

Was I being paranoid in detecting slight venom in her words? I couldn't tell.

"Who says I think anything of them? They seem perfectly… nice."

Her gaze cooled fractionally, the atmosphere decidedly tenser. "Well… you wouldn't really know whether they're "nice" or not. You never give them a chance. Much like you wouldn't know whether you and Teddy would work together, because you've never really given him a chance either."

Gobsmacked; I glared right back at her. "Why am I suddenly the villain? Molly practically wets herself in panic every time I pass her. James acts like he doesn't even know me. Rose actively avoids me. What about the fact that they haven't given me a chance?"

"Have you ever indicated you want a chance? Have you ever _asked _for one?"

"_Should I have to_?"

She surveyed me coolly. "All I'm saying is; if you're going to pretend that people don't exist; don't be surprised when they return the favour. I understand why you did it. You wanted your Slytherin friends. But it seems to me that no matter what you do; they aren't going to accept you. So fuck them."

I repeated her. "Fuck them?"

She nodded. "Who gives a shit what they think? What Cass thinks; or _Bursnell_? You won't be getting those friends back- why not make some new ones? Teddy wants to be your friend- so does James and Rose- just let us."

My blood ran cold as I absorbed what she was saying; staring at her numbly and incapable of forming sentences for a few seconds.

"Who… Why would you bring up Bursnell? How do you _even know her name_?"

She frowned slowly. "I dunno…"

I gritted my teeth; trying to calm myself. "Teddy said something, didn't he?"

She shook her head quickly, dark red hair spilling over her eyes; but her face gave her away. For someone who was so quick to spot a lie, she was rubbish at covering one.

"Who _the fuck_ does he think he is? Why- Why are you having discussions about me? God Dom- isn't it enough that the _whole school_ is gossiping about me- but you- and _fucking Lupin_? Get your own life and _stay out of mine_!"

I scrambled for my books; shoving them in my bag and furiously avoiding her dumbstruck gaze, deaf to her pleas. Storming back to the school over the green, past groups of teens and the odd couple, I kept my gaze peeled for one person in particular. I found him just before the steps in the Entrance Hall.

"Lupin! LUPIN! A word please?"

He turned to face me with his signature crooked grin. One of his friends clapped his back, the group collectively laughing and teasing as he jogged over to me. His grin faltered slightly as he neared me and took in my expression.

"Shit. Am I in trouble again?"

"Whatever you've been saying to my siblings- stop."

His smile slid off in an instant. "What?"

"Don't play dumb. Whatever you said about… about potions or Bursnell- just stop. It has nothing to do with you. We're not friends. We're not even "loose acquaintances". We're _nothing_."

I made to storm off. He gripped my arm tightly and pulled me into a side-room, ignoring my protests. He closed the door firmly behind us before facing me.

"What exactly did Dom say?"

I rolled my eyes, spitting my words. "Like I would tell you. You're just going to find a way to twist the truth."

He took a step forward, holding his ground. "The truth? Which is _what_? That I was concerned about you? That I wanted to help you?"

I ran a frazzled hand through my hair, laughing humourlessly. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing Lupin. If you're trying to humiliate me- mission accomplished. If you wanted to hurt me- you've hit the bull's-eye. Now just leave me _alone,_ okay?"

He shook his head; baffled and frustrated. "I don't even know what I've done- but I promise I didn't want any of those things- I just-"

"How can you _not_ know? Do you think I _want _my little sister to know about Bursnell? Do you imagine it's a _nice feeling_ having her know how she bullied me for _three years_? To have her know what a pathetic little loser I used to be? She's _supposed_ to look up to me! It's beyond embarrassing! It's… _God!_ Just _why!_?"

He turned serious eyes on me; his whole countenance darkened with his mood. "I… didn't know about that. I swear. All I said was that she was a bitch to you that day."

Awkwardness festered.

"I don't believe you. _Everyone_ knows."

He sighed. "Victoire, I didn't even know _your name_ when we first met, never mind your history with Bursnell. If anyone does know; then they don't associate the girl you used to be with the girl you've become. I promise you."

My eyes started to sting. "Of course they do. They just used to be too afraid to mention it. But not anymore, I guess." I chucked hollowly again.

He took another step forward; raising his hand, then letting it fall again, flopping back to his side.

"Was it… was it really that bad?" He winced, already regretting asking.

I sighed; moving to sit with him against some empty desk. "Yeah."

He waited silently; patiently.

"At first… she was actually my friend. My only friend really; even Lys didn't want much to do with me. They all thought I was stuck up because I didn't want Slytherin… You can imagine. Anyways… she would insist that we hang around with the usual group- Beatrice and Nessa and all of those. She acted like she didn't know they were dicks to me. Pretended not to see it. And I believed her. They used to do shitty things like put itching powder in my clothes, or balding potions in my shampoo; and she knew. But she never stopped them and I never confronted her because she was my only friend, you know?"

He nodded. "So when did you stop being friends?"

I smiled wanly. "Haven't you been listening? We never were. You mean; when did I _realise_ that we weren't friends. Third year. Before third year… I was meek, really quiet and kind of… invisible. I deliberately dressed as conservatively as possible and did everything I could to fit in. But in third year I guess the Veela genes kicked in for real. There was this boy- he's in seventh year now- you probably know him. Colin Borge?"

He shot me an incredulous look. "Seriously? Tell me you didn't..?"

I smacked him, giggling despite myself. "No. But don't give me that look. He was quite the catch back in the day."

He raised eyebrows, allowing the comment pass but obviously not agreeing.

"Well, whatever. The point is- he fancied me. Clemence heard it from a friend in the year above. She had never had a boyfriend and I think the idea of me having one before her is what… pissed her off more than anything. The other girls already hated me more that year now that they were suffering through teen acne and shit, and I wasn't but… Colin irked all of them."

I swallowed, kind of regretting starting this story. I really didn't want to come off as arrogant or as a victim. I glanced uncertainly at Teddy. His eyes softened as he looked at me.  
"So… what happened?" He pressed gently.

I looked back at the floor; my cheeks burning at the memory. "I… was supposed to go on this date with him. But I guess they had already been talking to him because he must have agreed… I mean there was no way they could have known where we were going unless _he_ told them."

I trailed off into silence; lost in thought. Teddy nudged me.

"And..?"

"We were walking to the Quidditch Pitch- I can't even remember what excuse he gave to go there but I just agreed. Then we bumped into a massive group of Slytherins- mostly in the year above- but Clemence was there with the rest of our group. I went over to say hello and tell them how the date was going; but… They were bitches. As per."

* * *

**Maybe she just hadn't heard her. "Clemence? Are you okay?" **

**The black-haired girl finally turned to face her; her face contorted in an unfamiliar sneer. "Oh, hey Vic. Surprised to see you over here; slumming it with the likes of us."**

**Victoire frowned; her small features scrunched in confusion; and just the whisper of trepidation. She flickered big blue eyes between the cold and unforgiving gazes of her classmates; uncertain of what had happened to merit this sudden hostility.**

"**W-What?"**

**Her friend tilted her head, scanning over the smaller blonde before retrieving a small brown notebook from the depths of her bag. "We were just passing the time with some light reading while waiting for our dear friend to return to us."**

**Her eyes widened in shock as she recognised the notebook. Inked in a familiar loopy scrawl along the binding, her own name shone out at her in the afternoon sun. Her heart skipped. They wouldn't. She wouldn't. She glanced up at her friend in doubt. "Why- where did you get that?"**

**Clemence laughed; her shiny hair flowing easily down her back with the motion. "We see you scribbling away in it every night. We all know where you keep it. Why do you look so worried Vic? I'm sure it only says nice things. I mean- we're your friends right?"**

**Her eyes narrowed; a malicious glint shimmering in their brown depths that Victoire had never seen before. She felt ill. What- what was happening? How could she be doing this? What had **_**they**_** said to her that could possibly turn her against her best friend? She hadn't done anything. **_**Clemence**_** wouldn't read her diary. She wouldn't do that. She… she didn't even know the password.**

**A long, thin finger stroked the binding of her diary, as Clemence's lips curved into a smirk. The entire group had gone quiet. Some thirty or twenty students all watching this one exchange. Desperately Victoire tried to communicate silently with her friend.**

**Why are you doing this?**

**What did I do?**

**Please don't do this.**

**Please.**

"**See- at first- I told them it was wrong to read someone else's diary. You know how they are though, Vic. They were determined to prove to me how you hated Slytherins. How you thought they were scum of the earth. How you thought you were better then them. Better **_**than us**_**. And I didn't want to believe them. I actually made to leave. But they started guessing passwords."**

**Her heart skipped a beat. Already she knew what was coming. But it couldn't be real. It was dream.**

"**You'll never guess what finally got your precious diary to open."**

**No. Please don't do it. Her eyes were already smarting with tears she willed herself not to shed.**

"**Gryffindor."**

**A cheer ran through the crowd; a few of the older boys making the lion's roar; mocking, jeering.**

"**And I thought- how odd. How peculiar that our darling Vic would make that her password. Why not… Slytherin? But see- it's explained here- just a few pages in-"**

**She slid open the diary almost lovingly; reading aloud in her silky, sarcastic voice. Victoire stood rooted to the ground, muted in humiliation. **

"**-the most horrible bunch of girls I have ever met. I just don't understand them. I just know that I don't belong here. The sorting hat made a mistake- I will never fit in here- they hate me and I hate them."**

**She remembered writing the words. Could see her hand flying furiously over tear-stained parchment. The day they had forced her to walk bald into the hospital wing and pretend she didn't know why all her hair had fallen out, leaving angry red sores over her scalp. **

**She opened her mouth to explain- to defend- but Clemence was faster.**

"_**Ouch**_**. Aren't we supposed to be friends? I guess not… Oooh this bit is juicy. "I wonder what it will be like- kissing someone for the first time. I don't really know how I feel about Colin- I barely know him. But I am excited to do all of those couply things like you see in the movies." Is it going as you planned Weasley? Is it just as **_**magical**_**?"**

**She coughed, choking back tears that were sure to spill any second. More laughter and jeers met this new revelation. She could even see Colin laughing. Had she ever felt more humiliated? More betrayed? Would she ever? Please let it end.**

**Clemence took a step forward; getting in her face. "I hope you learned a lesson today Weasley. You're no better than anyone here. If anything; as the most pathetic, immature, silly, wretched little blood traitor to ever grace our halls; you're bottom of the pile. The mud we scrap of our shoes. And you're right. You'll never fit in. **_**We hate you**_**."**

**Suddenly unable to stand there a moment later; she turned and fled, tears blocking her vision as she scrambled back to the castle, laughter in her ears.**

**Only one person ran after her, her short brown curls bouncing in the wind as she tried to keep pace.**

* * *

We were quiet for a few minutes; listening to the motion and chatter of students outside.

"Class must've rang." I mused; slightly lightheaded after my story. I had never shared that with anyone. Not even Cass. Lys was already there and witnessed it first-hand, and I had never been brave or confident enough to tell my parents or siblings. I wasn't sure why I was avoiding his gaze either. I hadn't done anything _wrong_.

But still. Somehow I felt… less in his eyes. With him, I had always been in control- always the stronger, cleverer, wittier person. Always the one step ahead. Egotistical as it was, I liked that. Liked that perception of myself. I had shattered that for definite now. I don't think I'd ever looked so ridiculously weak in front of someone. Obviously save for the actual event.

"Who cares. Slughorn will live without us for one more day."

I laughed quietly. "Maybe not me. The rate I'm going; he'll have to give me detention for sure this time."

"Fuck him. This is more important."

I quirked a brow; finally looking at him. "Is it? It happened a good while ago Teddy. I'm over it. I don't even really know why I told you. I'm sorry."

He turned towards me; angling himself on the desk so that he was facing me fully. "For what? I'm really glad you told me."

I laughed properly this time. "Why on earth? It's… a weird thing to be happy to hear Lupin."

He shook his head; leaning forward in earnest. "No- I don't mean I'm glad it happened- I mean- I'm glad you told _me_. I… want you to be able to tell me things."

He blushed slightly, grinning sheepishly at me.

My lips curved into a smile. Just fractionally.

"Why? Why… are you so nice to me? All I ever am is rude to you."

His grin grew. "That's true. But a weird part of me is kind of into what a bitch you are. And then there are the times like this- when you're more… yourself. I… You're not the worst sort."

I let out a bark of laughter. "When I'm not a hormonal, screaming mess abusing you in corridors, you mean?"

He clapped my back in sarcastic comfort. "You've had a tough week. With Zabini and everything."

I nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How are things with him? Have you talked since he found out you didn't turn him in?" He squinted curiously at me as I turned my gaze to the floor.

"No. Not at all."

He nodded. "And… would you want to talk to him?"

I paused, biting on my lip. "I don't know. I don't know _how _to talk to him anymore."

He paused in response. "Vic- what you just told me- about Bursnell… does he know?"

My head shot up as I stared at him; my breathing uneven. "I don't know. Why? You- you won't tell anyone?"

Shock coloured his featured. "Merlin- _NO_- I would never. I just… I can't imagine hating anyone more than I hate him. How can he stand there yelling at _you _and defending _her_? I just… What did you ever see in that prat?"

I shrugged; offering him a bemused face. "It honestly gets harder and harder to remember."

He laughed softly. "Well, forget him. He didn't deserve you."

I raised an eyebrow. "No? I would have thought you would think us _perfect_ for each other."

He shook his head confidently. "Nope. I know you better than that."

This drew a real laugh; echoing shakily throughout our empty classroom. The dim lighting cast shadows across his face; making his grin appear somewhat devilish.

"You don't know me at all Lupin."

He shrugged; still grinning. "You keep saying that- but you just admitted yourself- I know things about you that only Lys knows. I think you'd be surprised."

"Oh? Well surprise me then. Tell me something about myself that I haven't told you."

"Fine. You fancy me."

My smile vanished in an instant, as my blood began to pound in my ears. "What?"

His grin grew. "Aha! You're blushing! I knew it!"

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Don't flatter yourself."  
"It _is_ flattering Weasley- but that doesn't make it any less true. I've suspected for quite a while now, actually."

"Oh really? Amuse me."

"Since the first day of term, actually. I grinned across at you in the Great Hall?"

"I remember."

"You smirked back."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Liar."

"Delusionist."

"Shut up."

He grinned cheekily. "You know there's only one way to prove who's right?"

I cocked my head in consideration; enjoying the banter more than I cared to admit. Unless I was completely remedial- he was flirting with me. And I… was allowing it? I didn't know. I was caught up in the feeling of being fancied by a good-looking bloke and… mildly fancying him back.

"How?"

"We'll have to kiss. If there's nothing- then fine; you don't fancy me. No harm; no foul." He smirked over; testing me; challenging.

It made absolutely no sense. If anything; it would only prove that I liked him enough to pretend to buy into this ridiculous excuse just to kiss him. But… it was tempting. Just one kiss. No one would have to know. See once and for all if there was anything to everyone's ramblings. My life was basically in free fall anyways. Kissing Teddy Lupin would only be the nail in the coffin.

"Makes sense." I finally found my voice.

"Only logical." He inched closer and my breath hitched. I watched his gaze shift for the briefest, most uncertain of seconds to my lips. Holding his liquid honey eyes, I allowed my gaze to drop deliberately to his lips and linger. Smirking as I raised my gaze, I waited for him to close the distance.

"Last chance to back out Weasley, you little prude." His voice was lower now; a hoarse whisper.

"Do you see _me_ stalling?" I questioned lightly; my own voice fainter than I'd care to admit.

His smirk grew, and –_Merlin, he was good-looking_- why had I ever denied that fact? Who was I really fooling? He was all smirks; and warm eyes; and ruffled hair; and strong jaw lines that jutted just right; and lips that looked just soft enough- but not too soft; and-

He closed the distance.

And it was just my lips and his.

Gently pressed against each other; moving just slightly- enough that we both wanted more; but refused to be the first to show it. The classroom, the outside world; the drama- all melted away. He was warm and right in front of me and amazing and I wanted him and it couldn't possibly be wrong to just reach out and curl my hands through his hair- so soft and so impossibly messy- and just mess it up that little bit more so that when I saw him later I would know that his dishevelled hair was all my doing.

And I wouldn't object if he pulled me closer; pressing his hands at the small of my back that pushed us together and held us against each other in a way that could only be fantastic.

But instead he pulled away, the warmth of his fingers leaving the spot on my jaw where he'd pulled me towards him. He looked down at me; still much closer than was strictly necessary. His breathing was unsteady. Probably steadier than mine though.

"You were right. Nothing." He grinned cheekily; his eyes glinting brightly.

I glanced up at his hair curiously. It had shot through the colour range to a very strong blonde; only a few shades warmer than my own.

"I generally am." I smirked; pulling away, still dizzy.

He stood up, straightening slowly and offering a hand to help me off the desk. I accepted, sliding off quietly. We walked to the door in silence.

As we closed the door behind us; we turned to face each other. He grinned, leaning lazily against the door. "See you at the match?"

I hesitated. "I guess. Dom of emotionally blackmailed me into going."

He guffawed. "Tell yourself what you need to Weasley."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Alright- back to Teddy's POV because I miss writing from his less moody point of view. I will come back to Vic but I'm too whimsical to decide how just yet; or when. I'm sorry I'm bombarding yous with loads of chapters now and then going weeks without any! But that's life. :)**

"What's got you so happy?"

I looked up from my writings; meeting the suspicious glare of my friend. His words cut across the laughter and animated talk that filled our common room. The whole House seemed to be brimming with excitement at the prospect of tomorrow's match. Already Aelius had fended of dozens of well-wishers and spectators wanting to discuss our tactics. Everyone was a spy in his eyes. Everyone was a distraction. His cool grey gaze narrowed on my brightened appearance; my hair (and presumably my eyes) having adopted a sunny golden glow. I smirked at him.

"That would be telling."

Craig jumped over the back of the sofa suddenly; landing nimbly beside Aelius on the couch with minimalist disruption to his notes; which lay haphazardly across the sofa and floor. His antics were still enough to earn him a sullen glare as Aelius huffily rearranged parchments along the arm of the sofa.

"Try to get him to spill on the "new Teddy"? Wasting your time man. He won't budge. I nagged him all of lunch and _nothing_. Has to be pre-match hype." Craig yawned mid-sentence; thoroughly unfazed by the death-glares Aelius was not so discreetly firing his way.

Barely making any effort to check the dirty grin spreading across my face, I tried to refocus my mind on the essay on my lap. But who was I kidding? I had only been paying half attention to it anyways. There was only one thing occupying my mind, and it had nothing to do with Veritaserum or Quidditch and everything to do with a certain blonde Slytherin.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aelius lean closer to me; inspecting me thoroughly. "No. He gets gloomy before matches… Agitated… This is different."

I coughed loudly; straightening up to address them. "You know I can hear you right?"

Aelius shrugged. "Hey man; we all know I care very little for your happiness. I just want to know that whatever… "_this_" is- it isn't going to affect your game." He fixed me with a plaintive stare.

I scoffed. "It won't. Cheers for the concern. "

Raising hands in acceptance and defeat; he returned to his work, no longer interested. That was; until a flurry of red hair and loud words burst into the middle of our secluded corner of the common room, startling us all from our reflections.

"Lupin- _Merlin_, where have you been? I've been looking for you all day! I have to speak to you- it's about Victoire!"

I sat up a little straighter. "Dom- what's up? Is she okay?"

She nodded, flustered, before quickly shaking her head. She turned confused eyes on me. "I don't know- she _just flipped out_ at me- she said to stay out of her business and to tell you to do the same- I have _never _seen her so angry. I don't know what you've done but-"

I cut across her with a chuckle as relief washed through me. She was waaaaay far behind.

"It's okay Dom. She found me and we sorted it out. Don't worry about it."

She froze, uncertainty colouring her features. It was an odd expression on her face, normally so cock-sure and confident.

"Are- are you sure? I don't… What did she say?" She tucked a hair behind her ear, awkwardly, probably regretting the scene she had just caused.

I nodded reassuringly, motioning for her to sit. "Yeah- it's fine; honestly. Better than that. She just… explained a few things and… now we're fine. _Honestly_."

Hesitantly, she lowered herself into the empty armchair by Craig. Both boys watched our exchange in quiet bemusement. They were too used to Dom and Louis just crashing into our lives at this point to question what or who were talking about. Although normally it was just Louis coming over to tell us about some genius (pitiful) idea he'd had to invite us over to theirs over Christmas. Dom just seemed to run along to humour him.

She opened her mouth to speak, before thinking better of it and abruptly closing it. I peered curiously at her. "Dom?"

She cut her gaze to the two boys; eyeing up whether it was worth saying in front of them. "Never mind." She rose to leave.

"Wait- would you two please… give us a moment?"

Craig looked over at me in surprise, before slowly rising from his seat. Aelius turned incredulous eyes on me. "Would _you two_ give _me_ a minute! I am halfway through my essay- at the _trickiest phase_- and you two are- _are derailing my train of thought_!"

I shot him a glare. "Move or I'll put James in instead of you tomorrow."

His mouth dropped comically, before setting it firmly. "If you wanna go down as making the _worst captaincy decision ever_- then by all means. _History_ will validate me." He set to begin writing again, determinedly ignoring Dom and I. She shot me a bewildered gaze.

Craig sighed; snatching Aelius's parchment from his grip. "Come on. It'll still be here in a minute."

Turning away from their bickering as they squabbled their way across the common room; I refocused on Dom. "What's up?"

She glanced downwards. "I just… it's not important really. I just… I may have underestimated you." She finished, coughing slightly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?"

Nodding, she lifted solemn eyes to me. "Look, Vic was really upset today. I think she's having a much rougher time than I'd thought. But if you were able to calm her down, and get through to her… Maybe there's hope for you yet. I couldn't get through to her at all, and _I'm_ her sister."

I stared blankly at her, unsure of how to respond to that. Dom's approval was… final. And… was she giving it to me? I nodded slowly, not knowing the appropriate response to make.

She shrugged, seemingly done. "I guess… good luck tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe she'll even come."

I found my voice. "She is coming. She told me earlier. And… thanks."

She squinted over at me; surprise and a flicker of curiosity alight in her gaze, before breaking into a grin of sorts. "She's coming is she? Well… look at that. I guess you must have done something right. She really hates Quidditch."

I laughed. "It's a short list of things that she actually _does_ like."

She fixed me with an odd stare as she rose to depart. "And an even shorter list of people."

* * *

I sighed; bouncing on the balls of my feet as I looked around the pitch. This was it. Breathing in the cool air; I forced myself to focus on the feel of it's chill seeping in to my lungs. Ignore the thrum of expectancy and excitement in the air; drown out the rumble of the crowd just beyond these gates; shut out the thrill of nerves in your hands- just the cool air; in and out, in and out.

I gripped the broom tighter in my hands. We were gonna do this. We were going to annihilate them. Only our first match of the season; but already everyone knew this was the match to shape the outcome of the year. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were only toughing it out for third place.

Turning to head back into the changing rooms to address the team; I found my path was blocked by a very sullen; aggressive looking Slytherin sixth year.

"Lupin."

I grinned, nodding my head in acknowledgement. "Zabini. Nervous?"

He glared coolly at me. "Keep laughing it up Lupin. We'll see who's laughing in the end."

Moving past him; I allowed an amused chuckle. "Um… okay, Zabini. I'll bare that in mind."

* * *

Gazing around the muted changing room I took in the array of expressions silently. Craig was the picture of relaxation; calmly reciting plays to himself and Alice; our new beater. She looked slightly nervous; but seemed to be collecting herself slowly as Craig nodded approval at her responses. I would have to thank him later.

In comparison; Aelius had complete game face on. He didn't look nervy or jumpy- far from it. But nor did he have the serene coolness Craig seemed to radiate pre-match. Aelius had an entirely different strategy. He was all focus and determination. He was not playing for fun; he was playing _to win_. He pulled on his gear quickly; shaking out his limbs and stretching, murmering to himself quietly. Best leave him psyche himself out. A geared up Aelius was what we wanted. Arrogant and conceited though he was; his vanity was not based upon nothing. He was wicked fast and was one of the most agile players in the tournament. But better than that- _together_- we were _unstoppable_. Years of playing together as well as being best friends meant that we read each other perfectly; never needing to think about where to pass the ball or to worry about the other's location. We just knew.

Fact was- Zabini was (as much as it pained me to admit it) a genius seeker. Gwen was good, and she'd come a long way; but I had never expected her to match with Zabini. Just maybe surpass the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seekers. Against Slytherin; our best chance was to just destroy their defence. We had the best chasers in league; hand's down. We just had to score enough that it wouldn't matter if Zabini caught fifty snitches. Tom had to keep their scores low. Craig and Alice had to keep bludgers on Zabini. I had already decided it was useless for Gwen to shadow Zabini. If it came down to a heat; both of them starting at the same position and racing to the snitch- he would win.

She may as well fly loose and hope to be lucky. I was really relying on Craig to not let Zabini so much as think about making a dash for the snitch.

Closing the door noisily behind me; they all turned to face me, slowly assembling into a circle around me. Aelius spoke first.

"What's it like out there?" He inclined his head to the door, and beyond; the stadium, already filling up with students milling down from breakfast.

I smirked lightly. "Exactly what you'd expect. There's a lot of hype; _a lot of people_. Breeze is light, so everybody aim true- Aelius, Louis feel free to spin the quaffle- just like we practised. The conditions are perfect for it. It's cloudy so Craig, Alice- _do not_ lose Zabini in the clouds. If he races for them- cut him off. Gwen- I don't know how else to say it. Seekers are always targeted and I saw the Slytherin beaters practise last week. _They are brutal_. Stay alert. Understand? Okay, everybody tell me their game plan once more."

"Tom, you first."

He straightened up; his full lanky frame stretching to an impressive 6.4. "Don't let them gain momentum. Keep shooting them down- however I have to do it.

"Aelius?"

He smirked, swinging his broom over his shoulder. "We play fast. We score as much as possible as fast as possible. Lots of interchanges. Lots of _fast_ interchanges."

I nodded. "Louis?"

He gulped. "The same."

I shook my head. "Say it. I need to know that you'll remember it when you're out there."

He turned fearful blue eyes on me. "Um… fast plays. We have to rack up the points before they can find the snitch. We play… fast."

I nodded reassuringly. "Don't look so worried. You are one hundred per cent ready for this. Aelius and I will be right by your side. Just find us as quickly as you can. Us or the hoops okay? That's it. All you have to remember. The rest will come naturally."

He nodded, looking somewhat more reassured. "And spin the quaffle to our heart's content."

I laughed as Aelius broke into a grin. "Yeah. That's the plan. Okay- Craig and Alice- give it to me."

They grinned at each other before answering in unison. "Cripple Zabini."

The whole team chuckled. I turned to Gwen. "Lastly?"

She smiled in bemusement. "Try and lead Zabini astray as much as possible and not to be killed by their beaters. And if I get bored; maybe happen across the snitch."

I nodded, satisfied. "Okay… We all know what to do. Say your goodbyes to your friends."

They nodded back, as I motioned for them to open the door behind us. It was tradition that best friends and family would come down to say good luck. A sharp knock came on the door; and Craig moved to answer it.

Some brunette I didn't recognise raced to Aelius's side; leaping on top of him in one clean sweep. He caught her rather unsteadily; shooting me a dirty wink. A tap on my shoulder made me whirl around quickly; my heart leaping as I instinctively guessed who was behind me.

I was _so _wrong.

"I just wanted to say good luck Teddy. I know we haven't been on good terms lately; and I won't pretend to know why but… I know you need my support in things like this and I just wanted you to know that you have it."

Harriet eyed me solemnly, placing a small hand lovingly on my cheek as I gazed on in shock.

"Um… Harriet I-"

Placing a finger against my lips she shushed me gently, before reaching up on her tippy-toes to kiss my cheek. Whispering breathily in my ear she offered a teary "_Always_." before fleeing the room.

I stared after her in muted horror, dimly aware of Tom chuckling happily to himself in the corner. How many times was I going to regret that? When would it end? Belfour should be thanking me I took that basket case off his hands. He was probably chuckling away to himself somewhere about the whole thing.

So lost in my own musings as I gazed out of the empty doorway; I failed to notice when it filled again. It took a full minute of staring blankly at Victoire for me to even recognise she was present.

She smirked faintly in welcome. I walked over to her quickly; trying to curb my eagerness. "You came after all."

She nodded; looking around the small changing room in distaste, her cherub nose wrinkling slightly. "Yeah. I'd be the shittest sister in the world if I didn't show face at his first match."

I nodded slowly. I always forgot they were related. As if to emphasise the fact that it was not me she'd come for; Louis rushed in between us; enveloping her in a bear hug.

"You came!" He echoed me excitedly.

She grinned down at him. "Of course I did. Who else is gonna give dad the blow by blow account he wants?"

He frowned. "You'll edit it if I'm shit, right?"

Throwing her head back in laughter she shook her head. "Won't happen. Besides Teddy wouldn't let _anyone _mess up. Right Teddy?"

She held me with her full focus, dark blue eyes swimming with unspoken words. What was she trying to say? Maybe she was literally just trying to comfort her brother… but it felt like something more was being established.

Louis coughed and I realised I'd been stalling. "Sure… yeah. Yeah, of course. I've got you, mate."

The boy nodded; muttering something about shin pads before scampering off to the other side of the locker room. Victoire smiled after him; before looking up at me.

"Nervous?"

I laughed. "No. I don't get nervous really anymore. Or… well, not for me. I know what I'm doing."

Her grin grew. "So you… get nervous for the team?"

Shrugging, I nodded. "Something like that."

I caught her gaze drifting over to where Aelius was busy bragging to that brunette about how he would dedicate his first score to her. When I caught her gaze again; Victoire looked faintly amused, gesturing over to where he stood.

"They seem fine to me. He should be in Slytherin, that one. The ego on him is incredible."

I chuckled. "Yeah… Speaking of- who will you be shouting for Weasley?"

She rolled her eyes; ducking out of the changing rooms slightly and into the hallway. I followed her subtly.  
"I'm Switzerland. I support no one; cus no one supports me." She frowned. "Merlin. I sound like an Ent."

A quizzical look flashed across my face. "An Ent?"

She laughed my confusion off; shrugging and grinning coyly. Her hair tumbled slightly in front of her face; ashy blonde whisps that looked so soft and silky. Quirking an eyebrow at my lengthened silence; she giggled again, lips pulled into a smirk that made my mind go even more blank. She was maddening.

My mouth dry; I leaned closer. "Come on. You're _killing_ me. Just tell me who you'll be cheering for?"

Still grinning mischievously; she shook her head. "Nope. I won't be _cheering_ for anyone. I might… passively and _silently_ be wishing one team well… but no one will ever know."

I couldn't stop myself growing hopeful; my grin tugging incessantly at my lips as I struggled to maintain a straight face. I glanced up and down the hallway. Deserted.

"Come on. You can tell me. I won't breathe a word."

Hesitating, she slowly undid the top buttons of her coat; as I literally stopped breathing. What was she… what… was she undressing?

It took so long to shake the mental images from my head that I had a hard time processing what I was actually seeing. There; resting just to the side of her collar, hidden beneath her heavy coat; was a small pin.

It was red and gold.

Smirking as she took in my expression; she too chanced a glance down the hallway, before darting closer and kissing me softly on the lips. Startled; I froze, gazing down in shock at her as she pulled away. Grinning as she walked away, she nibbled her bottom lip; suddenly shy.

"Good luck. Come find me after yeah? Dom and I are going to watch together."

I nodded; dazed. Whatever she wanted.

She paused; facing me again. "And Lupin? Don't let my little brother get killed yeah?"

* * *

We filed out in a group, Aelius and Craig flanking me as the rest of the team followed suit. I eyed the Slytherin team, already waiting for us on the pitch. They were just as bulky as they usually were; most of them in our year or the year above; only one fifth year. And from the looks of him he had to be half troll or something. Madame Hooch busied herself fetching the Quidditch Trunk as we seized each other up silently. I noticed a lot of gazes rested on Louis. And then Gwen.

Typical of the Slytherin's to try and intimidate the smaller players. I caught Zabini's eye and he sauntered over; indicating he wanted to speak to me. As I walked forward to meet him; I could practically feel a pair of deep blue eyes following our every move; wondering. Her and every other person in the stands. He slowed to a halt a few metres from his team and I closed the gap.

"Just wanted to say no hard feelings Lupin. No harm in second place."

I grinned at him; rolling my eyes. "Hardly the attitude to take in to the match Zabini. You're not defeated yet."

Ordinarily so quick to rise to a bait; he seemed weirdly calm in this instance, eyeing a sudden movement behind me. The rest of the team had come to investigate. His hulking cronies were quick to follow; soon we were enveloped in a thick circle of players; glaring across at each other.

Gwen slid to my side; eyeing Zabini with thinly veiled hostility. "I know words are difficult for you Zabini; but really. Whatever you wanted to say- spit it out."

Aelius sniggered noisily as Zabini looked down at her in indifference. "A new girlfriend, Lupin? I thought you only liked girls who _already had_ boyfriends. And were… you know. _Mildly_ attractive."

Gwen flushed as Craig pushed her aside; moving to get a good angle on Zabini before being halted by Aelius. Credit to him; although normally the most reckless and short-tempered of all of us- he was dedicated to Quidditch. Nothing came before it.

Gritting my teeth I forced myself to smile at Zabini. "Ignore him Gwen. He's just pissed because his own girlfriend dumped his pathetic ass and couldn't give two shits about him anymore."

He turned those dark eyes on me; glittering with malice. At the mention of Victoire his whole countenance shifted; becoming less argumentative and much colder. "_Here we go again_. Merlin what is your obsession with that girl Lupin? She _doesn't_ want you. Never has."

I opened my mouth to retaliate only to be cut across by Louis. "Odd how she came to see him off today then isn't it?"

Silence greeted the words. My gaze flickered unwillingly to the stands. She wouldn't have wanted anyone to know that. It was unspoken but not unacknowledged. Whatever we were doing- _whatever this was_ or would become- it was secret. I hadn't even told Aelius. Or Craig.

Zabini's face was weirdly blank as he turned his gaze directly to me. "Why would I give a fuck if she came to see you today? She can visit you all she wants to Lupin. At night? It's me she comes back to."

I felt my stomach roll at his implication. I hoped desperately it didn't show on my face what a kick to the gut that really was. It was a lie. I knew it had to be. _She had told me_ she hadn't spoken to him. She wouldn't do that- wouldn't go crawling back into his bed after how shit he had treated her. Just the _idea_ of them together after all she had told me; the idea of his hands on her; her breathing his name- _it wasn't true_. There was no way.

But there was a part of me… If she thought it would give her back everything she lost…

No.

He was lying.

Had to be.

"That's a lie!" The outburst came from behind me; as Louis cried out angrily, being actively restrained by both Aelius and Tom. Aelius threw me a cautionary look; checking if he needed to drop Louis for a bigger target. I clenched my jaw in restraint as Zabini chuckled; his team grinning knowingly.

"Believe what you want little Weasley. But you don't know your sister half as well as you think you do. And trust me- as her _brother_? You _don't want_ to know." His black eyes found me, as Madam Hooch made a hurried reappearance; worry etched across her face as she took in the hostile faces of both teams.

"She can play Gryffindor for a while Lupin; but just remember that's all it is. She's playing you. And one day she'll look back and laugh."

Cautiously, Madam Hooch signalled for both Captains to shake hands. We glared off; both refusing to give an inch. Eventually frustrated; she acquiesced. As she motioned for us all to mount our brooms; I found Craig, pulling him in roughly.

"Bury him, Craig."

He nodded quickly. I tightened my grip.

"No. _Bury him_- or I will. And I swear Craig; I will walk if I have to. Don't give me the option."

Craig nodded; more solemnly this time. "Ted- I don't think we need worry about Gwen anymore."

I frowned at him; releasing my grip and swinging a leg over my broom. "What? What are you on about?"

He gave me a serious look. "Be careful Ted. I'm pretty sure Zabini just had the exact same conversation with Clayworth."

Nodding brusquely; I gripped my broom. "It was always going to be a rough match. At least now they'll have to change their game plan. Surely they intended on bombarding Gwen. If they focus on me now- she's open. If she has the time to breathe and Zabini doesn't…" I shrugged as Craig nodded.

Aelius marched over. "Ted. Look at me."

Reluctantly I gave him a sullen glare. He smirked.

"Look- I just had a chat with Louis; he's channelling his aggression nicely. For you, I think the objective is clear. We know what Godric would have done."

I raised an eyebrow; already regretting asking.

"Fuck Zabini- then go get the girl. _Classic_ Godric. Isn't that why there's all that hostility between Gryffindor and Slytherin anyways? Gryffindor banged Ravenclaw?"

It was so classically Aelius; and so classically dim; and yet somehow fitting, that I had to laugh. Craig nodded to me from my left as the whistle finally blew and the snitch zoomed off into the sky.

"Bury him."

* * *

"Ouch! And that's another stinger from Clayworth! I think it's safe to say that this has quickly descended into one of the most brutal matches Hogwarts has ever witnessed. How Lupin is still on his broom is beyond be after that last bludger. Seemingly Ryan intends to return in kind; aiming a scorcher at Slytherin's Keeper- that's a break for sure. And Lupin has the quaffle; but passes it neatly back to Greenwood; who smacks a clean back hand to Lupin- who allows it to pass through to Weasley who swerves Nott and loops it back to Lupin- and Lupin passes the quaffle to- AND GREENWOOD SCORES! That's Gryffindor 180: Slytherin 60."

Ignoring the drone of the commentator's voice carrying over the roar of the stadium, and the drumming of the wind in my ears, I kept my senses attuned to Aelius; flying at breakneck speed to my left. I knew Louis was above us somewhere- and swerving yet another bludger; I pushed forwards; swooping into the open space where I knew Aelius would curve the quaffle. We moved seamlessly as I plucked the quaffle from the air, never breaking pace as I looped in behind the opposing chasers and sent the ball spinning through the hoops.

"And Gryffindor scores again! That's 190 to 60. At this point one has to wonder if there's anything that can beat the Gryffindor Offence- the spin on that Quaffle was near _unstoppable_- you can only really feel sorry for Deaton. The Gryffindor Chasers have just been using him for target practise. Louis Weasley seems to have integrated himself perfectly with Greenwood and Lupin- and if the-"

A sudden near whistling drowned out the rest of Goodwin's commentary as bludger came careening into my field of vision.

Fuck.

I had no time to duck- it was so unexpected. I didn't even have the fucking quaffle! The bludger crashed viciously into my arm; knocking me roughly to the side and nearly dismounting me. I gripped the broom only with my legs as my vision blurred in pain. It felt as though it had shattered my bone; literally splintering it. Groaning and blinking in disorientation, I attempted to straighten up; just in time to hear Goodwin come alive again.

"And despite that _obvious_ foul- it seems _Zabini has spotted the snitch_- Harris is simply to far behind to catch him- distracted by the most _blatant_ case of sporting misconduct I have ever seen, I imagine- Wha-? Oh. Sorry Professor... Anyway, Zabini appears to be closing on the snitch and- OOOOOOH! That looks _brutally painful_! Some incredible Beater shots in this match but that takes the prize! Craig Ryan _take a bow_! Right to the back too- painful stuff. Zabini seems to be okay; though his sight on the snitch is lost. Pity that."

Aelius snatched the quaffle from a distracted Nott; flying past me with a questioning glance. Blinking myself back to life, I fell into position just under him; waiting for the drop. Just as it came, I soared upwards to meet the falling quaffle, flicking it quickly to a now open Louis, who found the back of the hoop with ease.

"A relief to all Gryffindor followers to see the Captain uninjured, assisting yet another shot making it 200:60 Gryffindor."

Gwen pulled up beside me in concern. "You okay?" She shouted across in concern.

"Fine- get back in position." If she was offended at my brusqueness she didn't show it; zooming quickly back up into the height of the arena for the birds-eye view.

Aelius and Louis hovered close by as we waited briefly for play to resume. Aelius glanced sidelong at us.

"Ten points. One more and the snitch won't matter."

I breathed out. "One more."

Louis nodded. "Let's do it."


	9. Chapter 9

A sea of colour tore onto the pitch. As soon as our feet touched down on the cropped green turf, we were enveloped in thousands of hugs, congratulations, claps on the backs and handshakes. It was _crazy_. We'd done it. We'd _actually_ done it! It had only been one match; but the reaction from the crowd and the elation seeping through made me feel it was so much more. Aelius reached me; pushing through all the Gryffindors circling me and clawing his way through tittering girls hovering around us like some sort of shield.

He beamed across at me; yelling words I couldn't hear in the roar of the students around us. I leaned in closer. "What did you say, mate?"

He cupped my ear; shouting into it with such force that I could feel the vibration of his voice in my eardrum.

"I said- Let's go get _fucking wasted_!"

He looked away; summoning over Craig as he ruffled my hair jovially. Laughing- I shoved him off me. I had forgotten about the party. With the adrenaline pumping through me; I was amped for this! Alec would have us sorted out properly too- I knew Aelius had left him with all the instructions for the party.

A familiar set of hands gripped me; pulling me into a gruff hug. "Well done Ted! You played wonderfully. _Merlin_; I miss this."

Pulling back in shock, I looked into the wistful gaze of my Godfather; the hordes of girls around us increasing their volume; giggling animatedly and pulling away in awe. I grinned at him in surprise, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You didn't say you were coming! You should have-"

He waved me away. "Nonsense- I didn't want to make you nervous. Besides Bill wanted someone to be here for Louis too and I have to give a DADA talk tomorrow so… it suited. But well done Teddy. Your parents would be proud."

He fixed me with a sincere smile; my stomach warming at his compliment, as I looked away awkwardly.

"Merlin, Harry. Could you be any more emotional right now? You should have sent Ginny."

He laughed as we began to walk away from the pitch. "I don't think Ginny could have remained seated for that match. That Slytherin beater would be getting an earful right now- and I think we all know how that would have ended." He finished ominously, still scanning over the crowds in happy bewilderment.

I chuckled at the visual of Ginny tearing into Clayworth. He grinned over at me; the smile dipping slightly. "Is… It was pretty heated though huh? It seems to be a pretty big deal." His eyes, ever alert and observant, glanced at the jubilant crowd uncertainly once more.

I nodded; determined to keep my grin fixed. Shrugging, I gave him a bemused look. "What are you gonna do? Slytherin and Gryffindor is never gonna be a cuddly match."

He turned his gaze forward; thinking. "Bill mentioned Louis had a spot of difficulty earlier in the year. He was concerned about how this match would go. We both played before, so we know the drill Teddy; but… is there _anything_ you want to tell me? It seemed a lot of the plays were targeted. Pretty unusual for a _chaser_ to be targeted so much by the beaters. Especially when he doesn't even have the ball." He turned to me, finishing dryly and giving me a plaintive look that left me feeling like he knew a lot more than he let on. But then; even when I was younger he had the ability to make me feel like he could see through all my lies. Like those stupid glasses meant he could see right into my head.

I shrugged; keeping deliberately casual. "Well… Actually, I've been meaning to write about… Um, I should probably talk to you about that the girl you met the last time you were here?"

He frowned in thought; before flashing in recognition and offering a conspiratorial grin. "After you were in the hospital wing? Oh yes; Harriet, no? Very pretty girl, Teddy."

I ran an embarrassed hand through my hair. "Yeah… well um, the thing is- we- we weren't… together or anything. So um… she was just confused. So… if you could maybe- maybe not-"

"Tell your gran?"

My face flooded in gratitude. "Yes- I mean don't. Please."

He scrutinized me as we drew to a halt outside the locker rooms. "Teddy… I don't _want_ have to ask this but- as _your Godfather_, I have to. You… Just tell me you're being safe."

I died inside.

"Well yeah… obviously."

He nodded; relieved before continuing. "Okay; good. Good, that's always… _good_. But, you know, just because something is easy and feels good- doesn't mean it's _right_."

Cringing; I rolled away from him. He pulled me back; flushing red.

"What I'm trying to say is that no matter… how good it feels; it isn't worth hurting someone. So be sure when you… engage in activities- that- that you want it for _the right_ reasons."

"Harry. I get it. Understood."

He nodded; relieved. "Good. So you're not with Harriet. Is there… anyone else?" He became suddenly very interested in his watch, and I could only cringe at his abysmal subtlety.

Burying my head in my hands, I groaned. "Harry if there was- I promise; you and Ginny will be first to know."

He peered curiously at me. "Why is your hair red?"

I blanked my face. "What? Is it?"

He broke into a crooked grin. "Alright; keep your secrets. Just know I'm here if you need me. I was young once; I do remember what it's like."

Grinning at him; I scoffed, amused. "Please. What would you know about anything? The only girl you've ever been with was already in love with you for seven years and it took you six of them to even realise."

He shot me an offended look. "I had to work for that seventh year though! And she had FIVE older brothers; _one_ of whom was my best friend, and _another_ of whom was Bill Weasley. No matter who this girl is; you won't ever have to face anything scarier than an overprotective Bill Weasley." He laughed jovially as I chuckled weakly with him.

Shit.

I felt my smile drip from my face as he walked away; off to chat with the teachers. I had forgotten about Victoire. I was supposed to have found her afterwards. But that was before… all that shit Zabini had spewed. My gut churned at the idea.

My feet were walking back out the hall before I even knew where I was headed; away from the cheers and chants drifting out of our locker room; back towards the stands, the bleachers. I would just see if she was there. If she was waiting.

I opened the door; nodding thanks to the few passers-by that yelled congratulations as I scanned the masses for her silvery hair. I couldn't spot her anywhere. Maybe she grown tired of waiting? Or saw me with Harry? It doesn't mean _anything _that she isn't here. Don't listen to him. But there it was…

_It's me she comes back to_.

"Lupin!"

I spun around; ready for the fight that was surely coming. Nott glared at me; dislike etched in his gaze as he surveyed me in silence for a beat. Nonplussed; I gazed evenly back, waiting.

"What is going on with you and Weasley?" He demanded; eventually spitting out his question. He watched me carefully, narrowing his eyes as he waited for a response.

I stared at him. "Fuck off Nott. I don't have time for this."

He pulled me back roughly. "Answer the question."

"No."

"I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here Lupin. Just answer the fucking question."

I glared at him. "Why? What the fuck has it to do with you? You're not even friends."

"And you are?" He raised challenging eyebrows. I took a step forward.

"Yeah. Yeah we are."

He nodded; appraising me in silent dislike. "Well last I checked; friends don't pull each other in public corridors."

Freezing; I felt as though he had just doused me in a bucket of water. Shit. Shit. He had seen. That had been reckless. We shouldn't have… _Shit_. This was going to end everything before it had even began, before if we even knew if it was worth risking everything for. Well… before _she_ knew.

My mouth was made of cotton. "What do you want?"

He held my gaze; still frowning, but no longer heated. "I want to know what is going on with you two."

I swallowed. "Nothing. We kissed once."

He rolled his eyes. "Lupin; just because you're not in Slytherin doesn't mean I don't hear things… You really expect me to believe you've only kissed?"

Taking a deep breath; I tried to still the shaking in my voice. "Believe what you want about me; you don't know me. You do know Victoire, right? Believe that _she _would never do more."

He frowned, thinking deeply as he stared intently at the stands behind us. "Lupin. I don't care what she thinks; or what you got her thinking- I know you. I know what this is about. Leave her alone."

I shook my head. "You have no idea what this is about."

He laughed coldly. "So this isn't some sick ego trip where you fuck Zabini's girlfriend and then leave her alone to try and piece her life together again? Cus from where I'm standing…" He waved an expressive hand as I narrowed my gaze in hostility.

"Listen here you little prick. You don't know shit about me; stop pretending you do. Furthermore you obviously don't know Victoire if you think that she would ever be that easily led."

He glowered up at me. "Fuck off Lupin. You might have everyone else fooled; but I'm not buying it."

Shaking my head in frustration; I actively restrained myself from punching him. "Look; I care about her. I do. And I think she cares about me too."

He stepped back; clearly still not believing. "You sure about that?"

My heart skipped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "Where is she?"

I gritted my teeth. "I don't know. I was on my way to find her when you barged into my life."

He smiled coldly. "Well; I'd suggest checking the Slytherin Locker rooms first. That's where she was when last I saw her."

My blood ran cold.

_It's me she comes back to._

He began to walk away, hands in pockets. "But I can let you know if you want? I'm heading back there now. Only Zabini kicked us all out when she turned up. It's been a while though. Presumably they've finished now."

* * *

"Christ Ted; slow it down." Craig glanced me over in confusion; eyes flickering from the new bottle in my hand, to the slightly darkened glint to my appearance. Fuck! The drunker I got; the easier it seemed to be to forget that I was supposed to be happy. Sunny. Victorious.

Stupid word that… _Victorious_. Sounds ridiculous. The idea that someone had named their _child_ such a ridiculous; pompous name was just… stupid. How arrogant did it sound? Like you thought your child had _heralded_ peace and victory with their _birth_. Twats.

Craig shot Aelius a glance. He shrugged blankly in response. Glaring at both of them I wormed away from their quizzical gazes. "I'm fine! God- _we won_! Can't I celebrate a little? Merlin; it's like living with Ginny."

Working away from them and their subtle glances and wordless communications, I meshed my way through the sweating drunken students dancing in our common room; peeling stumbling girls off my shoulders and working my way to the exit. I needed out. This place was too claustrophobic.

"Teeeeedddy! You played wonderfully!" Small arms wrapped themselves tightly across my neck; cutting off my breathing as Harriet pressed herself flat against my back, purring in my ear. Squirming out of her grasp; I turned to face her with an exasperated expression.

"Harriet- what are you doing?"

She pouted; puzzled, before breaking into a grin. "Congratulating you silly. Come find me later so I can _congratulate_ you properly." She smirked, before her face broke into a much happier, innocent smile. "Oooh I saw your uncle again today but he musn't have seen me. Will you tell him I was asking for him- Teddy? Where are you-?

I pushed roughly through the crowd; stomping towards the portrait. I failed to see how this night could get any worse.

"It's rude to leave your own party, you know. Especially when you invited someone."

I froze; not even turning to face her immediately. What was she even doing here? What was she doing _full stop_? Apart from stringing both of us along. I couldn't have been more obviously and blatantly up front about my feelings. Same with him. He was a dickhead but at least he was direct. What was _she_ feeling? Did she even feel _anything_? Or was it an ego trip; as Nott suspected. Only not mine.

I turned finally.

And stopped breathing.

I knew she was Veela. I'd known she was beautiful. I'd known she was beyond painfully gorgeous. But I had always viewed her as ethereal; an other worldly beauty that should be… I dunno, serenaded or shit. But looking at her right now, serenading her was the last thing on my mind.

It was too occupied imagining how long it would take me to get her upstairs and rip that ridiculously, cruelly, temptingly tight dress off her. Would I even need to go upstairs? Would anyone notice if I just picked her up right now and fucked her against portrait door?

She bit her lip; waiting for me to say something. My mind was blank. Words weren't coming to me. Just images. Oh Merlin, the images. Swallowing, I couldn't resist allowing my eyes scan over the outfit. It was quite simple, really. Or would have been on anyone else. On her it was devastating. A plain, black, skin tight mini-dress with thin spaghetti straps; and high, patent black leather stiletto heels that made her legs look like went on for ever. Long, tanned, silky smooth to touch- what would they would feel like if she just wrapped them around my waist..?

Her makeup was pretty simple too- dark smudged kohl around her eyes that somehow made them appear darker, more catlike- sexier. Her hair was tousled, bigger than usual and carefully crafted to remind of you of bedhead. And when she smirked. It was so… Christ. It made her look like every thought she had was just too dirty to share.

The silence lengthened as I struggled to gain control. Was she… was she doing this on purpose? I couldn't… I didn't even know she was capable of doing this. I couldn't say no to her, even if by some ludicrous notion I _had _wanted to. If she was doing this on purpose- then- then she _wants_ this reaction.

Why did she have to be _such a headfuck_?

"Hey. You came." My voice was much lower than usual; my appearance definitely much darker. The thoughts I was having were not conducive to a sunny, lighter appearance.

She grinned; coming much closer and smirking gently up at me. "Yeah. Might as well see what I've been missing over in Slytherin all these years."

I raised my eyebrows slightly at the insinuation. She didn't seem fazed in the least.

"Won't… won't your friends mind?"

Blinking, she looked around; slightly less sure. "The only friend that matters is already here."

My eyebrows sky-rocketed at that. Catching my expression; she laughed. "God- not you. How vain are you? I mean Lys came with me."

I followed her gaze to where Lys was standing by the drinks table; looking determinedly unfazed by the looks she was receiving and attempting to chat to Andrew. She had some balls on her. Impressed; I turned back to Victoire. She watched me reservedly; gauging my reaction.

I smiled, swaying slightly. "Cool. And the rest of them?"

Hesitating, she bit her lip again. "I don't know. I don't really know what's going to happen until they actually realise that I came here and not…"

"The Slytherin party?"

She nodded. "Cass… Well he won't understand. _Doesn't_ understand." She corrected hastily.

Taking another swig; I suddenly remembered why I'd been in such a pissy mood. "How was Zabini?" I asked sarcastically.

She frowned uncertainly at the change in my tone. "Not good. He thinks… He thinks that there's something happening… you know, between us. And he's hurt by it. Understandably."

I pouted, sarcastically. My heart bleeded for the slick fucker.

"Poor dear."

Her gaze cooled; but I found it difficult to work up the energy to care. I was sick of tiptoeing around his feelings. He was a dick! Everyone knew it. On some level she must now too.

"Don't be a prat Teddy. If the situation was reversed-"

"Don't even say it. If the situation was reversed- I would be nothing like him."

She scoffed. "You wouldn't be resentful? Or angry? Or hurt? That's bullshit."

Already knowing this was not the direction I wanted to go in; and simultaneously acknowledging that I had time to rectify the situation- I decided to plough on. It needed to be said. And I wanted to be the one to do it. I wanted to be sure she knew exactly how much of a prick she had been with. I wanted to be sure she regretted ever lowering herself to his level.

I wanted to be sure she would _never go back_.

"Yeah, I would be all of those things. But I definitely wouldn't be saying the things that _he's_ saying about you."

Her face paled as she frowned in confusion and trepidation. "Saying… what? Is this… is this about when you talked before the match?"

I nodded quickly; wanting to get this off my chest. More than anything; wanting to hear her deny it; irrefutably and permanently.

"He basically said that I was welcome to you whenever I wanted because he's still getting his. That no matter how many times we got together; you would always crawl back to him. That… That you _have gone back_ to him, even since-"

"Stop." She stared at me quietly; emotions a mask.

"Louis said it was a lie and he told Louis that he didn't know you at all- and that because you were his sister- he _wouldn't want_ to know what the both of you get up to- and-"

"Teddy- _I said_ _stop_."

So I stopped; falling silent and trying desperately to read her. Why couldn't she hear it out- hear everything he'd said? Was it embarrassment? Humiliation? Betrayal? Or… _guilt_? I actually felt as though someone had carved out my intestines and shoved them in front of my face. What was she doing to me? How could she not see- not feel this _thing_ between us? How could I want her _so badly_, and want to make her happy _so badly; _when she couldn't care less. When she preferred that dickhead to me? When she took active pleasure in leading me on and-

"He said that… to Louis? _Louis heard_ him say it?"

So it _was_ true. She wasn't even going to deny it. She looked slightly crumpled; a deflated version of the confident, smouldering siren she'd been only seconds before. I guess facing the truth does that to people.

"Yeah. He did." My voice was hoarse; cracking. Did she not even care that I had heard it too? That that's how I found out whilst she was offering me shy kisses and coy smiles and making me feel like- like- _fuck_! And all the while she's going back and boffing his brains out.

She placed a trembling hand on her forehead, breathing deeply. "I can't believe that _he _would say that- with my brother right there- my _little brother_ Teddy." Her voice broke slightly, catching at the end.

I stared at her. "I was there too Vic."

She glanced up at me; uncomprehending. "I know. What-?"

"So, it wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs for me to hear either. Especially when Nott delights in informing me how you went to his locker room- a locker room he _cleared out_ for you- when you were _supposed_ to be finding me?"

Understanding lit her features. "You… You think I've been sleeping with him?"

I shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Have you? It would be _nice to know_, you know; one way or another."

Her hand flew out of nowhere; it's imprint a searing red shadow across my cheek; connecting with an audible smack.

"You _asshole_." She hissed; positively spitting venom. I stayed perfectly still; dread settling in my stomach.

"When I went to him today it was because he _sought me out_ to ask had I gone to you before the match and I told him the truth. He was upset! And he has _every justification_ in being upset!"

People around had started to stare; the music thankfully drowning out most of her yells so no one could hear. Alyssa pushed curiously to the front; her confused gaze turning hard as she caught my eye.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Acting like _I'm _a slut?! Why don't you look in a fucking mirror you disgusting hypocrite?! He was my boyfriend for two years and I _loved _him! You have no idea how hard it is to just walk away from that- from someone who used to be one of your bestfriends! It's more than just a break up- on some level, _he knows_ that it has something to do with _you_- and you can't even begin to understand how complicated that makes things!"

That hit a nerve. "One of your- have you not heard _anything _I've said? He is an _asshole_! No one who _actually cares_ about you would say these things! I know you have a fucked up notion of loyalty; but really. He was practically bragging to that entire team about he still gets to-"

"SHUT UP! I don't give a shit what you think of him, Teddy! Whatever happens between me and Cass is just that- _between me and Cass_! _I will_ deal with him. The only thing I want to talk about with you _is_ you! Like how the fuck you would think so little of me that you would believe that I… You're _supposed_ to be on my side! When people talk shit about me- you are supposed to _know _it's not true! What was the point of all this otherwise? I thought I was leaving _fake_ friends for a _real_ one! Why encourage me to break away from my friends!? Why encourage me to come here? _Cause all of these problems_ with Cass if you're going to behave like this? If you're going to think so little of me and make me _feel so_-"

She halted mid rant; looking over my shoulder as though she'd just been stunned. I turned; expecting McGonagall- or Zabini- or for one mad moment- Bill Weasley. But instead Harriet Carlisle stumbled through the portrait door; supported by some random boy, close-lidded and mumbling incoherently. I turned back to Victoire dismissively. But she hadn't broken her gaze. Still staring at Carlisle with a mixture of horror and shock.

"Oh my god. I… am so unbelievably dumb." Her gaze met mine, eyes wide with disbelief.

"They were all so- so unbelievably right. And I- oh my god I was going to _sleep_ with you- _Oh my god_! How _stupid_ am I?"

She whirled around, looking for her bag and gathering her things; I followed her uncertainly. "What are you on about? Look Vic- you're right- I shouldn't have assumed-"

She cut across me, icily venomous. "It makes _perfect _sense, though. You were pissed off because it meant that _you'd lost_. It's _fine_. I get it. Don't ever come anywhere fucking near me again Lupin, or I swear I'll destroy you."

Lost and confused as to what had occurred to make her this furious; I followed her out of the portrait. "Vic- Wait- I'm sorry okay? Vic-"

Lys rushed after her; shooting me a murderous glare. "Don't move a fucking muscle Lupin. You've done enough."

Hanging back; I tried to replay the last few minutes and make sense of it. My head hurt. I was so- so drunk and- I must have done something- but I just couldn't-

"Is it true?"

Wobbling unsteadily, I leaned against the way, squinting at the small red head in front of me. "Is _what true_? If I had a clue what was going on-"

She cut across me.

"That this whole thing was just- just another Carlisle. You _made her_ leave him. You got her to come here- to _want to come here_- all for what? A fuck you to Zabini? An ego trip? Just because she's pretty and you felt like it?"

Scrambling her words together; I began to panic. Is that what she thought? How had this- how-? "NO- no- not at all- I- I really care about her- it's different- I would never-"

She didn't cool the intensity of her gaze. "You see how it looks like that?"

I shook my head helplessly. "I don't- If I could take back-"

"Firstly that you thought she would go back to him- you don't know her. Or you don't understand how much she cares about you. Which implies you don't care as much about her. Neither of which make you look like you wanted a committed relationship."

"But I-"

"But more importantly- as soon as you thought Zabini might still have her- that she might still care about him- you wanted out. Game over. It makes it look like you're embarrassed that you lost to him. It makes it look like you only wanted to take her from Zabini and now that that hasn't worked out like you'd hoped- you don't really care anymore. It was funny while it lasted."

Her tone was biting; scathing. Wincing; I implored her silently to believe me. I wanted none of that. I'm a twat and I'd- ruined everything.

"Even though it wasn't true- you believed it. A silly stupid rumour that a _Slytherin _said about her- you believed it. I think she told you enough for you to understand why that hurt. Furthermore; you've spent the last few months causing and generating all this hostility from her house. None of it would be happening if it was with Zabini; and she still would be if it wasn't for you. After you caused all of those rumours; for you to use one as excuse not to be with her- I'm not even going to say how it makes you look."

"Dom- I never meant-"

"I believe you."

"You do?"

She nodded gravely. "Irrelevant now though."

I swallowed. "What do you mean?"

She smiled sadly, before turning and heading back into the common room. "You know exactly what I mean. Enjoy your party."

**Author's Note: I know- I'm mean and awful and horrible- but I promise it's worth it. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to Victoire peeps! Happy New Year!**

"Wait! Vic- Wait!"

I stomped ahead of her. I couldn't face her. Her understanding, her sympathy- it would all be real when I saw her face. How could I be so fucking dumb! After how _superior _I'd been? How I'd looked down on Carlisle- how pathetic I'd thought her! My God- I was so much worse than her- so much worse. I at least had precedence to back up my suspicions about Lupin! And I'd ignored it all! What for? Because I thought I was prettier? Because I thought I was cleverer? Because I thought that I understood him as she never had? God.

And Cass…

I stifled a sob; suddenly reaching a standstill as Lys finally closed the distance between us, wrapping me in comforting arms. We stood interlinked at the top of the steps to the dungeons. He'd be down there. Commiserating with his friends about the loss today. Probably hating me. He'd _warned _me, actively tried to stop me- and I- I- I threw it back in his face! _So convinced_ I'd known better! I threw away one of the most important people in my life- _and for what_? For some random shag with Teddy Lupin?! Merlin when Bursnell got wind of this…

"Shhh- Vic come on- he's not worth your tears." She wiped them away with her thumbs, peering up at me in concern. "For what it's worth- we all believed him. I even… Shit. What _exactly_ did he say?"

I hiccoughed through tears; still unable to meet her gaze. "He said Cass told him we were still sleeping together and he _believed_ it and he- he implied I was a slut- and- _Merlin,_ Lys- _what am I going to do_?"

She forced me to keep walking, allowing me to cry into her shoulder as we advanced towards the dungeons. Looking up at me as we reached the entrance, she placed steadying hands on my shoulder.

"Deep breath. We're going in. You're going to hold your head high. None of this is your fault. He's a dick- and we'll deal with him tomorrow."

I shook my head, furiously.

She nodded, equally vehement.

"Waaaaaaaiiit!"

We both whirled around in shock as a familiar mess of raven hair and cologne crashed down the corridor; out of breath and winded. He must have ran the whole way from the Gryffindor tower. I glared at him as frostily as I could.

Wordless and panting; he held out a cloak.

Lys eyed it sceptically before turning to me.

I glared at him, eyeing the old velvet cloak in distaste. "Fuck off Greenwood."

Flouncing on my heel; I spat our password and stomped furiously into the common room; leaving a bewildered Greenwood to catch his breath outside.

Lys lingered behind me; presumably making her apologies on my behalf. It wasn't his fault his friend was an ass.

Although music was blaring in the common room; and most of the students were already very drunk; our arrival did not go unnoticed- nudges and comments flying through the entire room. I ignored them. I just needed to reach our dorm.

A moving mountain loomed up between me and the dormitory door in the shape of Nott. He looked at my tearstained face dubiously; uncertain as to how to address this. He coughed.

"Um… what happened?"

I gritted my teeth. Might as well say it. Everyone would know by tomorrow anyways.

"Lupin."

Nott's face hardened as he nodded in understanding. "Consider it dealt with. Prat."

I laughed despite myself; the emotion not quite reaching my eyes. I motioned to the stairs behind him. "Do you mind? I just… really want my bed."

He shifted to the side; patting my back awkwardly as he went.

I paused, as a thought occurred to me. "Nott- he mentioned you spoke to him earlier?"

He blushed; staring at the ground furiously as he shuffled from foot to foot. "Yeah, yeah I did. I guess I just told him to… you know; stay away. I may have…" He chanced meeting my gaze; looking distinctly uncomfortable. He coughed again. "I may have implied… that you were- you know- not interested- but I swear I thought… Well, I mean, I guess I was right?"

He looked up hopefully.

Sighing, I advanced towards him, meeting his uneasy gaze evenly. Leaning forward, I placed a swift kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, you were. I guess I was the only one who just… Never mind. You've been a friend. I won't forget it."

Giving him a swift smile I turned to leave once more, more tired than I could ever remember being.

* * *

After about half an hour of staring at the velvet of my bed curtain, a quiet knock at the door startled me from my reverie. Lys. _Thank God_. I had wondered what had delayed her.

"Come in- Lys, I really-"

My words died as I recognised the face outside the door. He was taller; darker; and decidedly more masculine than Lys had ever been. He stared at me, silent and impassive; lingering uncertainly in the doorway. Wordlessly, he took a few hesitant steps into my room, as I watched him, silent with shock.

He closed the door slowly after him. "So, you went after all."

I sighed wearily. "I told you I would. I don't want a fight Cass. I've had a horrible night and I-

He cut across me, approaching the bed hurriedly. "I know- I know. I don't want one either. I'm… sick of fighting. Nothing I say comes out right anyways."

He smiled sadly, sitting tentatively at the edge of my bed as I straightened up slightly. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I eyed him curiously.

"What do you want then?"

He paused. "I want to see if… you're okay. I guess." Trailing off awkwardly, he shrugged gently.

I blinked.

I should say yes. I should say yes and then he'd leave and it'd be the clever thing to do. But this was _Cass_. These past few months suddenly seemed so irrelevant; especially in light of how stupid I'd been. He'd always been there for me; always willing to make me laugh, make me smile.

"No. No I'm not." I whispered. He seemed shocked at the admission, floundering for a moment. One traitorous tear slid slowly down my cheek as I remembered how ridiculously I'd behaved and apparently- that was all it took. He lifted himself off the bed, sliding down beside me and wrapping warm arms around me- safe and shielding.

"Don't cry Vic. Please don't cry; it makes me feel so ridiculously shit."

"Why?" I bawled. "This isn't your fault! It _me_- all me! I'm so- so- pathetic!"

His grip tightened. "Don't say that. Whatever _he_ did- I _guarantee_ it isn't your fault. And you don't have to lie to me. I know… I know I've been horrible to you. It's at least partly my fault. If I had been… better, then you would never have even looked his way. I should have gone straight to McGonagall and confessed- and when I hit you- Vic- you have to know that that was the singular worst moment of my life."

I nodded into his shoulder; still sniffling loudly.

He gave me a squeeze. "And I know… I know he must have told you what… what I said. Today I mean." He looked shamefaced as I finally lifted my watery gaze to his.

"Why did you say it?" I whispered quietly.

Hitting his head back against the wall; he groaned. "I don't know. I wanted him to feel- feel like I felt. To have what you wanted just- taken from you. To know it isn't really yours; that it's _slipping through your grasp _and there's _nothing _you can do to stop it. Like you're grasping at straws."

Silence followed his admission.

He sighed; warily looking down to me. "If it had been anyone else. That's what I kept telling myself. _Why_ did it have to be him?"

I squeezed my eyes shut; guilt coiling inside of me. I had known he felt this way. He had never said it aloud; but I'd known all the less. I could still feel his gaze on me. What kind of shit girlfriend ignores that kind of thing?

"I saw his Godfather came to watch him play. His fan club fucking loved that- did you see them? Goldenboy wins another match; his famous hero of a Godfather celebrates with him and-"

"Cass. This won't help you. It doesn't help anything. You have to let it go." I pleaded with him quietly. He remained mute for a minute.

"I just… can't, Vic. I _can't stop_ thinking about _them_. They could have been at my match today. Seen me play; been congratulating me." He sounded more vulnerable than I'd ever heard him; and it was breaking my heart. I'd done this. I'd contributed to this.

He laughed bitterly. "Well- not congratulating me. I did lose after all. Caught the fucking snitch and it still meant shit. In a way it's worse. I feel like… if they'd known? Like if they could somehow watch the match from…" He trailed off; unable to say it.

"Azkaban." I finished.

Wordlessly he continued, as though he was afraid he'd lose his nerve if he didn't say it now. "Yeah. I can't help but feel they'd be… ashamed. Like I let them down. It's just a stupid Quidditch match; I know, but lately… I just seem to be losing fucking everything to him. I can't help but feel like they'd be disappointed. That I couldn't validate them… or something. I dunno; it's stupid."

Straightening up; I took his face in my hands. "Cassius. Regardless of who or what your parents are; I know they'd be proud of you. There isn't a set of parents in the world that wouldn't be. But… you can't think like that. Trying to live up to them- make them proud-? It's a dangerous way to think Cass. And I don't think they'd want you to think like that."

Shrugging out of my grip; he glared resolutely at the floor. "Christ Vic I wasn't saying I want to be a Death Eater or- whatever- I was just- trying to explain. I thought you'd get it- I- I just want… I don't know. I don't know what I want."

Sighing, I pulled back.

He groaned. "Shit. Here I am fucking it up again. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. Don't worry. It's not like I'll be joining ranks with the Shafiqs anytime soon." He grinned jokingly; the amusement falling short of his eyes.

I shook my head softly. "That's not funny Cass. The things they do and say- it's not funny."

He nodded sombrely. "I know. I know- I didn't mean it. Well I did- but I shouldn't have joked about it."

Silence elapsed.

"Did you know that Mercier joined?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

My mouth fell open. "What? But-but- wasn't her aunt murdered by You-Know-Who?"

He nodded, face masked by some indescribable emotion. "Yeah. I don't know why they do it. It's just a bunch of kids playing dress up and saying things for shock value. It's not like they have any real purpose- or goal."

I frowned at him. "And it's fucked up. I mean look at everyone who's lost people to You-Know-Who? To be parroting his beliefs like that- it's sick."

His fingers trailed my arm absently. "People like Lupin you mean."

I closed my eyes. "Yeah, Cass. People exactly like him. He lost his parents. I'm not going to pretend to know what that's like."

After a moment of deliberation, he nodded jerkily, before hesitantly opening his mouth. "What happened between the two of you tonight?"

I swallowed. "You were right all along. It was Carlisle all over again. Except worse because… it probably was just to get to you. And I let it happen."

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry. Really. I understand if you don't wanna tell me- but I have to- I have to know. Did-did you-?"

"I didn't sleep with him."

His face flooded with obvious relief, his shoulders sagging against me.

"Cass?"

He nodded.

"I don't want there to be any misunderstanding. I came to my senses in time but- _I would have_."

His mouth tightened slightly; but otherwise he remained impassive. When he spoke again his voice was thick. "I suppose… I only have myself to blame for that fact. The way I've acted… I'm sorry Vic. I really am. I'm not asking for a second chance- just the chance to show you how sorry I am. Do you think… Do you think we could try being friends again? For a while?"

Sighing, as tension I never knew I'd been carrying left my shoulders; I nodded. "I'd like that Cass."

* * *

"Listen- he just wants to talk to you. It's been a _week_- you have to see him eventually."

"He can go fuck himself. I think I've been pretty clear."

"Weasley- _just please_- _you _don't have to live with him! He's been insufferable!"

"Sounds like regular Lupin then. Fuck off, Greenwood." Nott shot him a menacing glare as we continued walking towards the trees on the outskirts of the grounds. It had become a favourite downtime haunt of mine; mainly because there were very few students to bump into, and by extension, less awkward conversations. Lys snickered gently, shooting Nott an appreciative look.

Shoving past a distinctly injured looking Greenwood, Teddy's other friend stared at me beseechingly.

"Weasley- I am begging you. Just come with us. He will literally kill us if we come without you. He just wants to apologise- to explain."

I drew to a halt. "Who even are you?"

"WHA-"

"Craig, shut up! _Weasley_. He said he would give you the invisibility cloak, _just_ to come. Please- without Nott or Zabini or any of the usual bodyguards-"

I rolled my eyes. "There isn't a thing in the world he could do to convince me."

Aelius grabbed my arm. "Give him a chance to prove you wrong."

I eyed him curiously. "Why? What's… what's he done?"

He shrugged. "_We_ don't even know. He disappeared this morning and barked our instructions at us."

Lys turned bemused eyes on me. "I'll go. If it's worthwhile… I'll come back for you."

Shrugging; I allowed it, watching as the three of them slowly walked back towards the school. I plonked myself down on the grass. Nott shot me a plaintive look that spoke volumes of his disapproval of the whole arrangement. It was a mystery to me how they had even found us out here. It was pretty secluded. But whatever. If I refused to even see his stupid attempt at an apology then I looked petty. Best to just arrive and feign boredom and put the whole fucking thing behind me. Nott lowered himself slowly onto the grass, casting his gaze around for something to say. Muttering quietly to himself and fidgeting with his robes, I watched as he grew more and more agitated; searching for something comforting to say that didn't sound too girlie.

"Hiding out here?"

I looked up, smiling in welcome as Cass lowered himself down beside me. Nott shot him a relieved look; delighted to be spared the task of playing mother to me. I wasn't sure how this new friendship with Cass would progress; but I knew he had at least said something to the Slytherins. There wasn't a word about Lupin for the past few days. I was sure people still were talking about it, but at least not to me.

"Not hiding. _Waiting_. Lupin has apparently planned some form of an apology in the Great Hall. Lys has gone to scope it out."

Cass's face darkened considerably. "That sounds like a horrible idea."

Catching my wary expression; he sighed and smiled reluctantly. "But it's your decision. I'll come with. In case you need back up. Or just to watch him squirm."

Nott coughed. "She has back-up."

Chuckling, I stretched out on the grass between the two of them. "She doesn't _need_ back-up."

Cass looked between us, amused. "Since when are you two besties?"

"Since you became a dick." Nott stared at him blankly, as Cass and I laughed.

He shrugged, his dark hair slipping across his forehead. "Fair enough. But I am _trying_ to make it up to you. I will definitely be there to watch Lupin attempt to win you over again. From experience- it isn't fun."

I glanced at him. "You sure? I mean if it's weird… you don't have to."

He groaned. "It's _beyond weird_ and it goes against _every fibre of my being_ but… If you're going then I… will be there. However you want me."

I smiled over at him and he grinned in response. "Besides it's been a while since I had a good fisticuffs."

I laughed. "Don't worry. I doubt it will get that far. I plan on keeping it very short."

Nott raised eyebrows. "We'll see won't we?"

Cass smirked. "Well now I'm definitely going."

Hurried footsteps broke apart our laughter, as Lys crashed hurriedly through the trees. She fixed her slightly bewildered gaze on me, flicking uncertainly between Cass and me.

"Um… Vic? You'd better come _quick_." Her voice came out weirdly strangled.

I rose slowly; cautiously. "Why? Merlin, what's that prat done?"

She shook her head in silent awe. "You have to come now- they- they're freaking out." Impatient with my lack of speed; she grabbed my hand and tugged me after; running clumsily up the castle lawns and front steps. I noticed Cass jog warily behind us, his footsteps drowned out completely as we neared the Great Hall by the outcry of angry students.

Pushing through the masses; I noticed an awful lot of hostility directed my way as many Gryffindors pulled back to glare at me; Carlisle dramatically storming from the Hall in protest at my arrival. A few Slytherins grinned though, clapping my back in appreciation as I looked for the root of the drama, nonplussed.

At the centre of the commotion was a confused and angry Aelius. Craig was holding something in his hands- but I couldn't make out what. He thrust it in Teddy's face, shouting something heatedly. Teddy stared back at him miserably, as Aelius apparently was lost for words. Whatever Teddy's plan was; they had definitely not lied when they said they had no clue.

The crowd suddenly turned to face me; realising I had arrived. McGonagall; angrily trying to dissipate the crowds, marched over to me, students parting to allow her through.

"Miss Weasley. I felt that this should be returned to you, in light of recent events. You may begin resuming duties by dispersing this crowd." She held out a brisk hand, offering me a letter.

I took it hesitantly. It was heavy.

I heard Cass swear softly behind me.

I crackled it open slowly; in a daze. If… if this was what I thought it was… he- he couldn't have.

I met his gaze across the shouts of angry Gryffindors; berating McGonagall for suspending the hero of the hour- yelling for fair punishment for Zabini- bemoaning the injustice of simply reinstating me as Prefect.

He had… given up his Captaincy.

Given up Quidditch… to give me back my Prefect Badge. To give me back the possibility of Head Girl.

His soft brown eyes were imploring; his normally cheery and joking countenance entirely vanished. I had never seen him so dejected. I didn't like it. It wasn't right that someone that happy should look so miserable. I had grown to accept his enthusiasm, his energy. This wasn't right.

And then I realised on some unconscious level- that I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to make his hair that dusky gold, his eyes brighten, his face crinkle into that lopsided, goofy grin. I wanted to be the one to make him smile, to make him laugh.

_Holy fuck_.

He had given up Quidditch. For me.

Cass had never… He _would have never_…

He loved me. Lupin… _loved_ me.

And I… shit. How did I let _this happen_?

"_Wow._ So he _actually_ did it then. There's your answer." Cass leaned over my shoulder; looking at the gleaming badge in my hand as though it was the most repulsive thing ever created. He looked positively nauseated.

I hesitated; doubting my ability to speak. "What do you mean?"

He gave me a twisted smile. "Not just another Carlisle. Good for you. Now the two of you can be… _happy little Gryffindors_ together."

I flinched at his choice of words. He forced himself to exhale deeply. "I didn't mean that. I just… need time to… shit. I'm gonna go."

"Cass- Cass wait!"

Just as I made to follow him from the hall; Lys materialised beside me, pulling me out of the hall and down to the dungeons. She was slamming shut our dormitory door before I woke from my haze.

"Lys- _Merlin_! What _am I going_ to do?"

She marched over to her trunk, flipping it open with a viscous tug. "You need to go talk to Lupin. Now. But Cass can't know or it will hurt him."

I nodded, in a daze. "Yes. Yes- that exactly- No, Lys I _can't _talk to Lupin!"

She continued rooting through her trunk; impervious to my emotional breakdown mere feet from her. "What do you mean you can't? Of course you can. You know one hundred per cent that he's serious now. Now, you can admit that you like him too."

I shook my head, thoughts whirring too fast to make sense of. "Yes- no- I- can't just _say that_ to him?"

She straightened up; fixing me with a bewildered expression. "Why not? It's the truth."

I nodded; pacing frantically. "Yes- yes- that's the problem. _What about Cass_?"

She shook her head, still not following. "You broke up?"

I pulled at my hair in frustration. "Yes, but I still care about him- after everything he said that night? Can I do that to him? _A week later_?"

She grinned slowly; holding up an all too familiar bundle of fabric. "Ah, but that's the beauty of it. He'll never have to know."

I pointed at it; shaking a finger at her accusingly. "Where- where did you get that?"

She shrugged. "I stole it off Aelius after you stormed in. I figured you were too proud to take it from him then; but you might be grateful for it in the morning."

I paused; before rushing too her and hugging her close. "I don't deserve you." I whispered, her bushy hair tickling my cheek. She chortled.

"Damn straight."

I paused again; half pulling on the cloak. "_Wait_. Hold up. _Aelius_ gave it to you?"

She nodded nonchalantly.

I frowned. "_Aelius_. Not… _Greenwood_."

A faint pink crept up her cheeks. "Does it matter if I refer to him by his first name?"

My frown deepened as my suspicions intensified. "That day in potions… you blew me off _for him_."

She pretended not to have heard; helping me shove on the cloak. I smirked at her.

"You've been holding out, Booth." I accused.

She grinned. "I tell you everything when you get back. _Provided_ you do the same."

She gave me a kiss for good luck. "Don't be spotted. And don't even think of coming back to this dorm tonight. That boy gave up Quidditch for you. You better make it worth his while."

I glared at her. "Lys. I am not sleeping with him just because he apologised. No matter how extravagantly."

Flopping onto her bed; she glanced up at me innocently. "I'm only thinking of his health Vic. Without Quidditch that boy is going to get fat, fat, fat. And it's a shame cus he is fit, fit, fit."

I glared at her teasingly. "Don't let _Aelius_ hear you say that."

* * *

Getting into the Gryffindor common room was ludicrously easy. Finding Teddy in the throng of angry students was harder. After looping the room three times; I was forced to conclude he was not here. Well fine. I would wait in his dorm. I just… didn't know which was his.

Finally I spotted Aelius's friend from earlier and made a beeline to follow him up the stairs; slipping neatly into his dorm just as the door closed.

"-without even telling us! Teddy we're _supposed _to be more than your team! We're your _friends_!" Aelius spat roughly from his corner of the room; pacing the floor angrily; as Teddy lay on his own bed, head in hands, face in the pillow, back to the room.

"I know; I _know!_ It was _stupid_ and reckless- but it was the _only thing_ I could think of Aelius! It was the only thing that _I knew_ she would understand!"

"You _should have told_ us! When I walked in and McGonagall handed me that badge- I didn't know what to think Teddy! I had Craig perform some charm to see if it was real!"

Teddy groaned from the bed. "_I know_ Aelius- but you would never have let me do it! I was _desperate_!"

Craig chose now to pipe up heatedly; slipping off the wall he'd been leaning against as he observed their spat.

"Well that's wonderful because now- _we're_ desperate! _Who _are we going to replace you with Teddy? You've _fucked _over the entire team! A team _you cried_ when you were made Captain of!"

I winced under the cover of the cloak. Was that true? And he had given it up for me. Shit.

Finally rising from the bed; Teddy turned and faced Craig. His expression was so horrible that I wanted to run to him and comfort him. I kept myself in check. No one could know I'd come to him. Not even his friends. With how angry they were now, I doubted they'd keep his secret.

"_I know that_, Craig! Believe me- _no one feels worse_ about it than _me_! I mightn't even be _allowed play_ _next year_- never mind Captain the team! I might _never play_ again! That means _no Scouts_- no nothing!"

Silence greeted his outburst. Aelius ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit man. Not even next year?"

Teddy swallowed; looking for all the world as if he wanted to be shot. "She said it was doubtful. Meaning no fucking way. She knows we had that first fight. She thinks it's about house rivalry and with all those fucking wanna-be death eaters about, she had to take a hard line."

Craig shook his head; solemn. "For a girl Ted? Really? All this..?"

He shook his head. "No- Craig; you know it's not for some random. For _her_."

Craig hesitated. "But she's such a bitch."

He laughed hollowly in response. "Yeah. Yeah I guess she is."

Woah now. Not the most romantic of responses.

Aelius sat down on his own bed; looking tired and drained. "I suppose of all the girls you could have fucked us for… she is the fittest. You called it mate, day one. Remember when this one was still bleating on about Portia being fitter because she had 'personality'? Dope." He motioned over to Craig in disgust.

I mirrored his look of derision. He thought… _Portia_ was better looking than me? That I didn't have _personality_? I had personality in SPADES. I was glad Lys seemed to have chosen the more sensible of Teddy's friends. Even if he did have ludicrous hair.

Teddy chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess I did. But it means shit if she doesn't come around. Merlin- there's _nothing_ else I can do. Short of turn my hair blue and walk naked into the Great Hall professing my love- _what i_s going to get her attention."

Silence again.

"You… love her?"

Teddy hesitated, casting his gaze around him as he searched for an answer. Then he suddenly sat up; bolt upright, staring at a piece of old parchment lying innocently at the edge of his bed. The others looked over curiously.

"What? What is it?"

Frowning, he looked up slowly; his eyes roaming the very spot at which I stood. My heart beat sped up.

He shrugged dismissively. "Oh- I meant to say- I told James a week ago he'd be replacing me. I've been training him every day. The team will be fine."

They shared a look of outraged disbelief that James knew before they did; before Craig caught Teddy's forlorn expression.

"Okay mate. It won't… James's is good, but he's not you. The best replacement we could have, definitely. But not you."

He nodded sadly. "Look- do you wanna go tell him now? I kind of…want to be alone."

The paused; before nodding and filing out. Aelius hesitated at the door.

"I'll try and find Alyssa- see what she knows. Give me the map- I'll be quicker."

That lying, traitorous bitch. I _knew_ she was keeping shit!

Teddy shook his head. "No I want it- uh- Carlisle's been looking for me."

Once the door had shut firmly behind them; I turned to face Teddy; suddenly afraid to reveal myself. What would I say? Would he be angry that I had been privy to what was clearly a private conversation?

"Do you ever plan on returning that cloak Weasley?"

I hesitated; trying to come up with some witty retort. How did he know..? Words were, for the first time ever, failing me. I found that when I opened my mouth, no flippant comment rolled out; but the most serious question I could muster.

"Why did you do it?"

He froze; back to me as he straightened up; lifting himself from his bed. It was disconcerting; all the red and gold in these dorms. They had the same layout as Cass's; but much more vibrant. It was dizzying.

Turning slowly; he stared at the spot he thought I was in. "Are you going to take it off so I can tell you?"

Slowly; I let the cloak fall to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to Teddy folks! I hopefully will eventually return to some structure of POVS. Maybe. :) And on a side- thank you so much to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Yous are all way too kind! :)**

The cloak fell to the floor, crumpling carelessly on the worn soft oak to reveal Victoire; standing still and silent mere feet from the foot of my bed; exactly where the map had placed her. I took a deep breath in; steeling myself. It seemed no matter how much I saw her, I would never get used to her appearance. She was perfection. Her big blue eyes gazed serenely at me, no hint of the fear and apprehension that was crippling me. My tongue felt swollen, my mouth dry, my brain turned to mush. I should say something- I knew that. I just had no idea what. What could I say that would express the enormity of how sorry I was? How wrong I'd been? How wrong _she'd_ been?

"Where'd you get the cloak?"

I winced as it came out of my mouth. What kind of question was that? For Merlin's sake Ted- you're supposed to be _apologising_ to her! Not interrogating her!

She tilted her head, long silvery hair cascading down her back and tumbling over her shoulder. She offered a small smile.

"Aelius gave it to Lys. Did you know about..?"

I laughed as I caught her insinuation. "Aelius pinning after your dorm mate? I thought the whole school knew. He tried it on that potions class- because, you know- he's Aelius and he can't help himself. He was supposed to just distract her but… Anyways she put him down fantastically and he's been smitten since."

She smiled, surprised. "Really? What did he say?"

I shrugged, lying easily. Aelius was my mate; and I'd already messed up his day enough without embarrassing him in front of Booth's best friend.

Nodding slowly, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind an ear, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"I did it because I wanted you to know that I'm serious about… whatever this is. About you. More serious than I've ever been. _Ever_. And- well- because I should have done it weeks ago anyways." I shut my mouth firmly, already regretting the temporary brain malfunction that caused me to blurt that out. What was wrong with me!? Chuckling in embarrassment; I ran a shaky hand through my hair, sure I was doing nothing to calm it; if anything it was probably more haphazard than ever.

She surveyed me quietly, watching me squirm with complete calm before advancing slowly towards me. I held my breath as she drew to a stop a few inches from me.

"Good. Because I'm… serious about you too."

Nibbling anxiously on her lip; she chanced a glance up at me, light smile on her lips and a soft blush on her cheeks. I could feel the goofy grin spread across my face as my hands reached to pull her closer, wrapping lightly around her waist and pressing her against my chest. She melted into me easily, her hands draping fluidly around my neck as she grinned up at me.

"What did McGonagall say when you told her?" She murmured.

I grimaced. "Well there was a lot of ranting about wasting her time and the school's resources but once she calmed down… she was quite sorry for me. I think she's always liked me, to be honest. Bit embarrassing really."

She laughed, her chest shaking against mine. She was so beautiful when she laughed. She seemed to glow or something.

"I'm sure. Probably just killed her to sign away Gryffindor's season."

I winced at the mention of Gryffindor's prospects. She seemed to notice; her eyes softening noticeably.

"Did you see them downstairs? Have they… cooled off any bit?" I made a face towards the dormitory door, where almost certainly, only two flights down, angry Gryffindors were still berating my actions.

She froze; seemingly choosing her words. "No. Not in the slightest."

I looked at her. "Cheers for sugar coating it. I thought you were supposed to be making me feel better." I mumbled.

She grinned, tracing a finger along my jaw. I shivered at the contact.

"Look, they can bitch and moan all they want; it was your decision. Only you can decide if it was worth it."

I stared at her. "Was it? I mean- we're… back to whatever we were?"

She smirked devilishly up at me; her eyes dancing. "Teddy- we're better than where we were."

And then we were kissing again; the familiar sensation of blissful nothingness seeping through me. But this time it was different. There was none of the cautious hesitancy or uncertainty that marked the last two times I had kissed her. This was slower, deeper, longer. Feeling myself getting all too caught up in her, in the way she moved against me; I realised for the first time that _I could_. I could get totally caught up in her because there was no Zabini; no one to catch us; no one around to care. And more importantly; I knew she wanted this- wanted _me_. I could spend days kissing her smooth lips, running my hands through that silky hair, hearing her soft moans and the slight hitches in her breath, breathing in the scent of her shampoo- perfume- musk- _whatever_ it was- I would never get enough of any of it.

The sound of something clattering to the floor loudly; broke us apart in an instant. I gazed around in confusion for the source of the noise. We both had somehow made it to the bed; my shirt inexplicably discarded feet away on a random armchair; and hers lying precariously open, exposing a smooth, toned, tanned stomach and a lace bra that was doing dangerous things to my head. Smirking as I forgot all about the noise, I recaptured her lips; her dazed expression morphing into one of happiness as she met my enthusiasm eagerly.

"Seriously! Come on!"

We ripped apart; turning towards the door where a bemused Aelius was grinning smugly at the two of us, a smashed lamp at his feet.

"Good. You two finished?" He quirked a lazy eyebrow as Victoire smiled innocently at him.

"Not. Even. Close. Why don't you be a dear and run along Greenwood."

I smiled goofily, liking the way that sounded. "Yeah, Greenwood. Um, Aelius."

He feigned mock offence; walking indifferently to his bed and rummaging through his clothes. "I see you're keeping a keen eye on Carlisle, Ted. Good work. Ever vigilant. You might find _her_ less forgiving, if _she_ had been the one to disturb whatever the hell was happening in here. And by the way Weasley- nice bra."

I glared at Aelius; about to chuck a pillow at him for being such a bloody pervert when Victoire's silky voice intervened. "Oh you like it? Thanks, but it's actually Lys's. I'll make sure to pass along the compliment though."

Aelius froze, finally lifting his disgustingly little eyes to her face. "What..? Lys- Lys-?"

Stifling a grin, I sat back and watched him panic as he realised she was about to tell Lys that he had been staring and _complimenting_ her friend in her _underwear_. She laughed easily. "Oh sorry. I forgot you don't really know her. Alyssa? Alyssa Booth? Honestly Greenwood, she's always with me- you _should_ know her. Short, brown hair, dating Nott?"

Aelius choked slightly. "What? _What_? Nott- she- she's _dating Nott_? That's fucking- that's _disgusting_!"

I bit my lip, trying to supress laughter at his outraged expression. I knew she knew about Lys and Aelius; but obviously he didn't. He was staring at her with a mixture of horror and disbelief. He deserved to be put through the works after all the shit he'd given me about Victoire for the past few months.

She frowned innocently. "Is it? I don't see why. I mean sure- they can be a bit _vocal_ sometimes, but I think it's nice. I mean, she's so quiet normally, I think it's nice that he brings out that side of her. He must be doing something right, if you know what I mean."

His face turned putrid as he spluttered angrily and incoherently at both of us. "No- _no_- that's ridiculous- _ridiculous_! She would never- If she's vocal Weasley- it's probably only her vocally calling for animal control with that_ mutt_ hounding her! "

Victoire creased her brow in thought. "Don't be unkind Greenwood. Nott is actually a quite good friend."

I raised an eyebrow at this, but remained silent. I suppose a glowering, silent Nott was about to become part of my daily life if I wanted Victoire. Which I did.

He laughed in exasperation and incredulity. "A friend… Ha! That's- that's… I just- Wait." His eyes narrowed over at us; glaring between the two of us.

"You… You told her didn't you?" He accused me injuredly. I shook my head.

"Nope. Booth did."

His expression morphed from betrayed to hopeful in an instant. "She talked to you about me? _What did she say_? Did she mention the last match- when I scored that last-"

Victoire laughed. "No. She didn't mention it. She didn't even really tell me anything, to be honest; I wormed it out of her."

His face crumpled slightly and she relented. "She did promise to tell me everything later on though. Which implies there's something to tell." Shrugging, she turned her gaze back to me with a small smile. My stomach fluttered as I pulled her closer, her head nestling into my shoulder.

"So… not that I care- but- but she's not _actually _seeing Nott right? You were just fucking with me?"

Victoire sighed. "No she's not. But she would be lucky to. He's a great guy. Really."

Aelius shot me a look that left me in no doubt that we were in complete agreement. The day that I called Nott a "great guy" was the day McGonagall announced her elopement with Peeves.

* * *

"Come on- we were going to have to do this eventually."

She pouted, eyeing the door in dislike. "Yeah, but… not now. I mean, I get it's important to know your friends but… what if they_ tell_? Or hate me for stealing their captain? Or hate me _full stop_. Maybe we should give them time to cool off or-"

I spun her round to face me. "Vic. They will love you. It's me they're angry at. Not you."

She nibbled her lip; chaffed and swollen from the last few hours spent in the room of Requirement after Aelius banned us from the dorm until we were "ready to stop behaving like hormone addled rabbits". Fixing me with big blue eyes; she frowned. "I don't… Ugh fine. Fine. But you'll meet mine after?"

I paused. I hadn't expected to have to meet any Slytherins really. Just Alyssa- formally, I mean.. Lately when I'd seen her, Lys was the only person I saw her with; apart from Zabini and Nott. And I'd already met Lys. And there was no way she'd want me within leagues of Zabini… So that meant…

"You mean… Nott?"

She nodded, watching me for a reaction.

Hesitating briefly; I flashed her a cocky smile, far more confident than I felt. "Course I will."

She nodded again; to herself more than me; as she eyed the door in trepidation, steeling herself. I gripped her hand, squeezing in reassurance as I opened the door.

Four pairs of eyes swivelled round to face us; Aelius grinning warmly at Vic in welcome. Merlin, he really was keen on Booth wasn't he? Craig shot a terse look in our direction, but remained silent, obviously having been briefed by Aelius. Alec looked at our hands interlinked like we were a three headed dragon, and Gregory sighed heavily from his bed, obviously bracing himself for what was sure to be the most awkward conversation ever.

"Hey guys- you know Victoire. Vic, this is Alec and Gregory- and you already know Craig and Aelius."

Craig huffed from his corner of the room, rolling his eyes. "Does she?" He muttered sarcastically.

I glared at him as Vic watched him cooly; her nerves and hesitant smiles instantly vanishing, replaced with a calm, stony exterior. Shit.

"Craig. Don't be a dick." Warning in my tone; I moved Vic back over to my bed, where Aelius happily tossed her a box of Bertie Bott's. He grinned cheekily.

"I've eaten all my favs sorry. But the brown ones are supposed to be chocolate." Innocently winking at her; he waited for her to choose one. She smirked back.

"The brown ones? Really? I think that they; much like you; are probably full of shit."

Aelius rolled his eyes as Alec approached us warily, smiling slightly at her joke. She looked up at him doubtfully as he lowered himself to the floor by Aelius's bed, directly across from us.

"You know what else is shit? The mark I got in that stupid Animagus test in Transfig. Cheers for the help, Weasley."

As Victoire laughed lightly, I gazed between them in puzzlement. What was this? I didn't realise her and Alec had ever even had a conversation. She seemed not to take offence at his comment though so I took it as a good sign.

"Well I'll make it up to you. You have detention this week right? Something about disruption of class proceedings on the second floor?"

Alec nodded; eyes narrowed as Vic took a careful bite of a green been. She smirked down at him as she swallowed.  
"Well now you don't. I'll talk to McKinley. He's in charge of detention this week and he owes me a favour."

Alec looked up at her in amazement. "Merlin. Ted- you better keep an eye on your girlfriend. I think I'm in love."

She grinned up at me; pleased at having won one of them over. I shook my head at her; grinning back. What a classic little Slytherin; bribing my friends to like her. A corrupt fucking Prefect too at that.

Aelius frowned over at her. "I have detention for that as well you know?"

She shrugged. "He isn't trying to get into my best mate's pants. Or perving on me in mine."

Alec laughed outright as I chuckled with them. Even Gregory cracked a reluctant smile; sitting up on his bed and looking over at us. Craig resolutely glared at the ceiling; lying stonily on his bed. I resisted the urge to chuck something at him every time Victoire's eyes drifted uncertainly to his bed.

Alec slouched against the base of Aelius's bed; scquinting up at the two of us. "So this is like- the real deal? You two are together now. Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

Victoire glanced up at me uncertainly. "Well… I don't really know what we are. Boyfriend and Girlfriend… would require dates and things and that isn't really us yet. But I don't want anyone else and Teddy feels the same… so we're going to see where it goes. And that means that the people that are important to us should know." She flushed, embarrassed with her assessment but still remaining collected. I was noticing that Vicotire always said what she meant; regardless of how embarrassed or angry or sad it made her.

Smiling tentatively around at them; they all made exaggeratedly emotional faces back at her. Aelius wiped an imagined tear from his eyes. "Teddy… I had no idea you felt that way."

Craig scoffed noisily as everyone turned uneasily to face him. Stone faced I glared at him. "Craig?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Ignore me."

"I'm trying." I muttered.

I wanted to scream at him. Victoire swallowed quietly; eyes downcast. I squeezed her hand again as she met my gaze. Hesitantly she rose from the bed.

"I should go."

I shook my head; pulling her back. "No- don't leave."

Something resolved in her eyes and she smiled sadly at me, kissing my cheek as she pulled away, grabbing the cloak on her way out. As soon as the door clicked behind her, I turned to glare at Craig.

"I'm sorry- am I interrupting your fairy tale ending Ted? How _selfish_ of me." He spat, rolling over on the bed to face away from me.

I sighed in frustration. "How many times- I'm _sorry _I had to quit the team Craig! But I _had to_- and not just to get her back. I should have done it _weeks ago_- Victoire didn't _ever_ deserve to pay for our mess!"

Craig wheeled around angrily. "No- not that time she didn't! But you got yourself into that fight in the first place _because of her_! Because of _her _and _her drama_! Because she's got you wrapped around her little finger! What the _hell is wrong_ with you Teddy? She's been an out and out bitch to everyone for years- not to mention she hasn't exactly been kind to anyone here for the last few weeks. Blabbing on about telling everyone important to you two- is she telling Zabini? _Huh_? Her _boyfriend _for almost three years and she's just going to run off and fuck his sworn enemy without breathing a word to him! Speaks _volumes _of the kind of girl you've got yourself-"

"_Craig_!" Aelius screeched at him as Alec moved to intercept the dash I was currently making to his bed. I was going to kill that fucker. He had no idea. None! And no right either! He didn't know her at all- didn't know how nervous she'd been coming in here- and he'd fucking ruined it! I'd trusted him to be on my side- no matter what-

"Alec- let go of me-" I yelled; slightly strangled by his grip.

"Look at yourself! Going to punch me Teddy? Your _supposed_ best mate? Over a girl that has constantly put you down; cost you your Captaincy- _your team_; not to mention is the cause behind more than one black eye; and doesn't even have the decency to apologise for her actions!"

"Why are you doing this Craig? You never had a problem with me liking her before?! And now- now that it's _finally_ coming together- you just _have_ to-"

"Because I thought you'd come to your senses! I never thought it was _real_! But then you pulled that shit this morning… I have to hope it's real now, because if you realise in a week it was all just the chase- you literally have no idea. You abandoned everyone on that team Teddy. Including your two oldest and best friends- for some girl- for some girl that you are too blind to see- does not care about you. She doesn't care about anyone Teddy!"

My chest heaved as I glowered over at him; exerting mountains of self-control in not punching his self-righteous face.

"You don't know her Craig. At all. _I do_."

He shot me a sceptical look. "Really? _Do you_? All I see, is you having a few conversations with a pretty girl who doesn't immediately fawn over you; and you becoming hooked- time and time again. I humoured you with Carlisle because I trusted you'd come to your senses and you did. But this girl Teddy… Carlisle was intense but she's harmless. Your crush on Victoire was harmless while it wasn't hurting anyone or costing anyone anything but now it is _hurting_ a lot of people- namely you- and it's _cost you_ everything."

I listened in silence; unsure of what I wanted to say. Half of me wanted to yell at him to mind his own business and stop interfering in my life. Half of me wanted to interrupt and say I forgave him. We were best mates. I didn't want to fight him on this. On _anything_.

Leaning forward, he continued earnestly, no longer yelling or hostile, but sincere and serious.

"And you're right. I don't know her. No one does. She _has one friend_ in her own house Teddy, because they are all _terrified _of her. Even the S_lytherins_ don't like her. I'd be willing to bet McKinley doesn't owe her anything- he just doesn't want to piss her off. And I'm sorry, but she has been _nothing_ but rude to me. She has never given me a single reason to doubt her reputation. _And now this._ She cost you the Captaincy Teddy. Whatever about how much she knows you- _I know you_- I know how much that cost you. And I won't whoop for joy to see the two of you together until I'm absolutely sure she isn't playing you. Until I'm sure she isn't going to make you regret all of this."

I sighed, sitting down on my own bed heavily. "She didn't make me give it up Craig. I _chose to_. It has nothing to do with her. I needed to prove something to her so I did. It was my decision and I don't regret it."

He nodded solemnly, fixing me with a shrewd look. "And what's she doing to prove herself to you?"

Exasperated; I shrugged. "She doesn't have to. That she's willing to face her house every day is enough for me."

Raising his eyebrows he shrugged back. "But she's not; is she? You're only telling a few friends right? So for her that means Lys. Who already knows."

I rolled my eyes. "Lys and… Nott."

Silence met my statement. The tension in the room seemed to crack in half as Aelius gave a snort of derision; before quickly trying to stifle it in deference to the weighty conversation being held. I grinned at him.

"I know. It's going to be such a fun conversation." I groaned; throwing my head into my hands.

Aelius smirked. "On the plus; it'll probably go better than this went."

Craig and I glared at him.

"You could at least _pretend _to have tact." Craig muttered wearily as Aelius gave him an amused expression.

"I'm sorry; after the last thirty minutes- you're lecturing me on tact?"

* * *

"Is she coming back tonight?" Craig looked down at me; standing awkwardly by my bed. I glanced up at him calmly.

"I don't know. I checked the map. She's spent the last three hours in some office with McKinley. Probably torturing him so he'll let Alec off, I expect."

He sighed. "Look Ted- I'm sorry. Not for what I said. I meant it; and I wouldn't be any excuse for a friend if I didn't tell you my concerns. But I should have been… nicer to her when she was here. It was wrong of me to embarrass you like that. I'm not saying I trust her because I don't. I trust you though. I've said my piece and you know how I feel about it. If you still want to be with her then… I'll give her a chance. Just a chance mind."

I looked up at him cooly. "Awfully good of you. Considering she had already given you one when she walked in here."

"Yes, but she's getting sex in return for giving us a chance. Maybe if you changed the terms a bit, Craig here would be far more welcoming to our dear Ms Weasley."

We both turned to glare at Aelius for his interruption.

Craig swallowed. "I can't change how I feel about her Ted. I can only apologise for not being a better mate when she visited. I should have behaved better and I'm sorry. I'll be nicer next time."

Aelius interrupted again. "Well then, you best put your nicest face on Craig because unless there's a wealth of Victoire's in the castle; I think our wanderer has returned."

I sat up abruptly; snatching the map out of his hands as I stared at the name "Victoire Weasley" racing up the steps and tearing into our room. And then the door swung open and she was there; a massive grin across her face. She was glowing.

Radiantly, she smiled at Alec, he looked up in a daze before rising clumsily, awestruck.

"Alec. Say goodbye to detention. Greenwood, you too."

Both boys shared a blank look, too shook by her appearance to do anything but mumble a few incoherent thank yous.

Pleased; she turned hesitantly to Craig, taking a deep breath.

"Craig- I realise we've never really gotten to know each other. And that I haven't always been that polite to you and I'm sorry. I never gave you the time of day so… I've spent my whole day on you."

He looked at me; perplexed. I shook my head. I had no idea what she was doing.

Taking another deep breath, she began to speak.

"Craig Thomas Ryan, born on 5th March 1998, in the City of Galway in the West of Ireland. He lives with his two sisters Grace and Aislinn, and his older brother Fiachra, as well as his mother Marie. He is the only wizard in his family, although once his younger sister came to watch him play in his first ever House Championship match in 5th year. He joined the Gryffindor team in fourth year and plays the position of beater, although originally he had wanted Keeper. His favourite food is pizza; favourite sweets are Sherbet Lemons and his favourite colour is green. He is 5 foot 11 inches and takes a size nine shoe. His first kiss was with Leanne Martin at the age of 13. His favourite subject is Charms and hates Ancient Runes. When he leaves school he wants to follow a career in the Department of Foreign Affairs and Sport in the Ministry. He isn't sure if he'll get the grades in Ancient Runes though so he dropped Potions in order to focus on it. He also-"

"Alright! Alright! I get the idea." Craig held up his hands in defeat,looking a little embarrassed and more than a little flustered.

Victoire waited patiently, stopping instantly.

Aelius looked over at me dubiously. "I didn't know that was why you dropped potions mate. And I thought your favourite sweet was chocolate frogs?"

Vicotire cut across him. "No- he loves sherbet lemons because they have a bowl of them at home in his kitchen all the time and it makes him think of home."

"Merlin." Craig breathed; looking at Victoire incredulously. "How do you know all of this?"

She shrugged innocently. "I looked up your file. And what that didn't tell me, other people did. You're quite well known, you know."

He looked faint. "And you did all that- in three hours?"

"Well I don't keep tabs on the general student population if that's what you're asking. I'm not some kind of fascist. I just… I know you're important to Teddy; so it's important to me that you like me. Or at least give me a chance to show you that I am… serious."

He looked over at me after staring at her blankly for a few minutes. "Merlin Teddy. What have you done? You better not ever break up with her. I can just imagine the kind of shit she has on me now."

Victoire gave a shaky laugh, before her face lit up as she remembered something. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small brown paper bag, offering it tentatively to Craig.

"Sherbet Lemon?"

She smiled beatifically as he gingerly took it from her, nibbling on one cautiously. Hesitating, she bit her lip.

"I also… I mean, you're in Ancient Runes with me right?"

He nodded, eyeing her carefully.

"Well if you wanted… maybe sometime we could study together?"

He's gaze drifted to me, before sighing. "Sure thing. It can only help." He finished glumly; popping another Sherbet Lemon.

Bouncing on the spot in excitement at her progress, she leapt over to me, kissing me happily before rushing back to the door.

"Gotta go- I promised McKinley I'd do his rounds. He really isn't a fan of yours Aelius."

I reached out to her; trying to pull her back. "Wait- wait- where are your rounds?"

She smirked. "You'll have to come find me."

Once she had safely disappeared; Craig lifted a curious eye to meet mine. "She doesn't know about the map?"

I shook my head; distracted with thoughts of meeting Victoire in some secluded dark corridor.

"Why?"

I shrugged. I would tell her. I would. It was just nice to still have something up my sleeve; seeing as the cloak was practically hers now. It was petty but it was reassuring to be able to check it and see where she was. Know that I could find her if I wanted. Caressing the worn parchment, I found my gaze drawn to another familiar name; a name that I'd been following more closely than usual this past week, what with him seemingly reconciled with Victoire. I'd forgotten to ask about that.

I couldn't believe I'd forgotten too. Considering what a blow to the gut it was every time I saw their names in proximity. Victoire Weasley and Cassius Zabini. Twat. I think drunkenly checking the map the night of the Party was the worst idea I'd ever had. I could still remember the painful uneasiness of seeing him in her dorm. Knowing that she could have been in mine instead. But it didn't matter now. She was with me and he… was with some idiot called Mathilde Mercier. Poor girl had no idea what she was getting into there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Teddy POV again! :)**

"That's okay. There's training on Thursday as well- maybe ask Carlisle if she has room in that? Otherwise I think Merriborn has his on a Saturday morning."

I couldn't see the boy's face; his back was facing me, unaware that I was even present. Pressed flat against the wall in an effort not to be seen by some fifth year prefect, I strained my ears in an effort to hear what was being said. And to hear when he left.

"Thanks Victoire. I really don't want to miss another one, but they keep clashing with Gobstones and as President; I can't-"

He was president of the Gobstones Club? Nerd. I also didn't like the way he was gushing at her. And only her close friends called her by her first name. This little twerp was obviously slow on the uptake. I guess now that everyone knew she wasn't with Zabini; he thought it was open season. As if she would ever go for such a weasel.

She laughed sweetly. "Don't worry Liam. It's no problem- their groups are slightly less advanced but if it's just for this week, I don't see it being a problem."

He laughed back. Smarmy git.

"Yeah I might find Merriborn tomorrow. Thursday doesn't really suit either. I have a study group. It's luck you were patrolling tonight, or I might not have found you in time. Why is that by the way? I thought it was McKinley's night?"

There was a slight pause. "Oh, I just needed to swap. Times didn't suit me so…" She responded airily. When was this fool gonna leave? My foot was starting to cramp.

He gave a knowing chuckle. "I'm sure he put up a hell of a struggle. If I were you; I'd be on my guard. Now that you are a free agent, I mean. You know McKinley. Bloody pervert."

She laughed breezily. "I'll be on guard. How that tosser was ever made Head Boy is beyond me."

McKinley fancied Victoire? So that's how she got Aelius off too… I made a mental note to be considerably ruder to the Hufflepuff when next our paths crossed. Now that it had been said- there was always something about him I had disliked.

"Make sure you do. Well I better get moving. Do you wanna check the broom closets or do I get the privilege tonight?"

"Oh I'll do it. You head on."

"Thanks. Make sure to tell me if anyone interesting falls out."

More laughter. Fading footsteps.

_Finally._

"Want help checking broom closets?" I leaned around the corner, grinning cheekily as she jumped in shock. Whirling around to face me in a flash of swinging pale hair and flaring skirts, her face morphed from outrage to surprise in a second. She stared at me in puzzlement.

"You found me?"

I nodded smugly, pulling the rest of my body around the corner to offer a victorious smirk. She looked around in puzzlement.

"But… how? I switched patrols. I… How did you even get ALL the way here without being caught?"

I laughed easily, avoiding answering. The answer was tucked neatly in my back pocket, safe from her scrutiny just yet. "You almost sound like you wanted me to get caught? I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't really fancy detention again, Vic."

She pouted, the corners of her lips curving upwards despite her best efforts. "Well… I just thought seeing as I've taken over McKinley's duties for the week, I'll be in charge of detention. And I could have thought of _wonderful_ ways to punish you."

My mouth went dry. I had one mad moment when I contemplated how much trouble I would get in if ran after Liam and chucked him out of one the tall windows lining the corridor. His footsteps hadn't fully faded. He was President of the _Gobstones Club_ for fucks sake. There was _no way_ he could out run me.

"Earth to Teddy? I was _joking_. You've spent enough time in detention to know they aren't run individually anyways. You're in groups."

I sputtered for a moment, torn between disappointment and embarrassment. "I know. God… You didn't _actually_ take over all his duties did you? You didn't have to do that. Alec and Aelius would have survived a few more detentions."

She shrugged. "It's fine. I don't mind. Besides it's good practise for next year. You know, when I'm Head Girl. Better watch out then Lupin!" Laughing happily, she wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me softly.

Eyes still closed, I murmured in agreement; still drinking in the feel of her against me. "Merlin. We're all fucked if they give _you_ that kind of power. Dirty little Slytherin."

"You don't know the half of it." She whispered.

My eyes flew open and she threw back her head in laughter. "Teddy what is with you tonight?"

Shrugging, I supressed a smirk. "You know… we don't really have to _check_ the broom closets."

She frowned up at me. "What? What are you even saying Teddy?"

I shrugged sheepishly again, smiling down at her. "If you can't beat them…?"

Her mouth popped open in a perfect "o". "_Join them_? In a _broom closet_? Dream on Teddy."

Pulling away with a smirk, she held onto one of the hands linked around her waist, dragging me along behind her. I supressed a groan, following her willingly up the stairs. She turned as she climbed the steps, chuckling at my expression. "Don't pout. And brighten up your hair. You look gloomy."

Mock frowning, I squinted for a second, watching in satisfaction as her face scrunched up with laughter at my electric blue hair.

"Better?"

"Much. It suits you. Like my own little… pixie."

I halted abruptly, pulling her to a standstill mid stairs. "Pixie? _Pixie_? Could you have picked something manlier?"

She laughed again. "I think it suits you. They're naughty, you know. Hard to pin down. Crafty. Kind of cute in a cheeky way."

Scowling, I quickly adjusted back to my normal hair colour, disgusted with the comparison. _Pixie_. Merlin. The same description could be applied to a toddler.

She laughed again, pulling me closer. "Naw don't sulk. I actually like it blue. It's a cool colour. On anyone else it would look… ridiculous. But you pull it off. It's hot."

Slightly mollified, I looked up at her from her perch a few steps above. "You like the colour?"

She nodded, smiling sweetly.

"You should. It's the colour of your eyes."

Blinking, she frowned at me for a minute in surprise. The she leaned down and kissed me again.

"Sure about the broom closet?" I breathed.

Laughing in answer, she continued our advance up the stairs; motioning to me to be quiet as we neared an inconspicuous looking door.

"Ssssh." She whispered, shoving me to the side of the door, hidden from view.

She cocked an ear against it's rough surface, her face contorted in concentration. Her eyes flew open quickly. "Nope. Dud."

I raised a brow. "You sound disappointed?"

Sticking out her tongue, she linked an arm through mine. "Not disappointed, just… alright- _disappointed_. But not like you think, you little pervert. I just like watching people squirm. And nothing makes them squirm harder than trying to explain why you're naked out of hours in a broom closet with company."

"Sadistic wench. Having been the naked squirmer once or twice in my time; I can assure you it's pretty awful."

"Only once or twice? I _am_ disappointed."

I waggled my eyebrows. "That I've been caught."

Shoving my arm playfully, she pulled me to a standstill as we reached another closet. Silencing me quietly, her face lit up in excitement as she motioned for me to listen. Definite movements were coming from inside the door.

Giving me a quick smirk as I hid behind a gargoyle statue, she pulled open the door in a fluid movement, her face registering no emotion as gasps of shock tumbled out of the door. Whilst her face may have been a mask of indifference, her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Evening." She said; her tone measured.

"Weasley- you can't- You can't tell- anyone-"

"Don't call her that! Victoire- please_, please_- I'll explain everything, I promise I will- just don't-"

Victoire's eyes drifted subtly to where I was hiding. I widened my eyes in curiosity. Who on earth? They both sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where from. I registered brief panic in Victoire's eyes as she looked over at me, before she swallowed and faced the closet inhabitants calmly.

"You both have cost your houses 40 points each. I don't care what lead to this happening. All I care about is that you are both out of bed, way past curfew and I sincerely doubt you were inspecting the quality of the brooms. Get dressed and get to bed."

She made to close the door on them, but paused half way, addressing them in a softer tone. "I'd wait a few minutes if I were you. Liam McCormack is patrolling the second floor right now."

Once the door was shut, she dragged me from my hide out and down the corridor quickly. Once we were out of earshot, I turned on her. "Well? I'm dying here! Who was it?"

She answered my grin with a distracted face. "What? Who-? Oh in the closet?"

I nodded, exasperated. "Obviously? And I thought McCormack went to bed yonks ago?"

Frowning, she tried to concentrate on what I was saying. "Huh? Oh- yeah, he did. But if they'd have come straight out, they'd have bumped into you."

I frowned back at her. "What-? No they wouldn't have. There's no way they could have seen-"

She shook her head clear. "Yeah- yeah- sorry. Um- see you tomorrow yeah?"

"What? But-"

She kissed me quickly, before speeding down the corridor, down to the dungeon.

"Vic-?" I called after her in confusion.

_Women._

* * *

As fate would have it, my classes were arranged so that I didn't see Victoire once during class the next day. I spent an hour after school searching for her, with a suspiciously helpful and willing Aelius.

"Where haven't we checked?" He mused, looking around the Great Hall for inspiration. He looked over at me. "The dungeons?"

I shook my head. "I checked the map. She's not there."

He frowned. "Check the rest of it."

Rolling my eyes, I shot him an annoyed look. "There's a lot of names on it Aelius. I can't spot hers on it."

"Well give it here then."

"No. You're only going to look for Booth."

He pouted, huffing.

"Fine. Where's Craig anyways? We have… things to do. Later."

I rolled my eyes again. "You can say it Craig. Quidditch. It's called Quidditch." Adopting an indifferent face, I did my best not to show how much it hurt that they got to continue playing. It had only been a few days, but already I missed it. It was like a dull ache constantly in the back of my mind.

He glanced uneasily at me. "Do you wanna come down? I mean… I could probably use your help. Bit nervous actually."

I took a cautious bite of my bread, trying to buy some time. I really didn't want to go. Advising Aelius on how best to replace me; on how best _to be_ me; was not my idea of a good time. Watching him fuck up would kill me; the idea of the team I built suffering because of my actions was torture. But equally tortuous, was the idea that they didn't need me at all, that they would get on fine, move on quickly. Or even worse. That they would bloom under Aelius; that he would be a wonderful Captain. Credit to him; he was a brilliant Chaser and understood the game to a tee. But I had a sneaky suspicion that as capable as he was a Chaser; he wouldn't show the same attention to the other positions. And handling the players was going to be difficult for him. He never really understood when to push and when to plead.

Sighing, I swallowed roughly. I was being a shit friend. It was my fault he was in this position and he was nervous about it.

"Sure thing. I'll be there mate."

He nodded absently, picking at his food.

"The Library!" He exclaimed suddenly, his whole countenance brightening.

I frowned quizzically. "What?"

Rising from his seat impatiently, he motioned for me to keep up. "I was just thinking- where would a nerd like your lady spend free time away from school- and it hit me! Nerds love libraries!"

Shaking off annoyance at him calling Vic a nerd, I followed him eagerly. It did make sense she would be there. She must study an awful lot to keep her grades. I hadn't even thought of checking there!

Bursting noisily through the doors, we both flinched as several irritated faces looked up to scowl at us. We moved more quietly after that, until finally we spotted her at a table in the centre of the room, whispering to some blonde boy beside her. Aelius pulled me to a halt.

"Is that… Craig?"

I squinted over at him. "Holy fuck. Yeah it is. He looks smaller sitting down."

Aelius pulled us into two abandoned seats close to them, as Victoire looked up and caught my gaze. She smiled excitedly, nudging Craig as he looked up to acknowledge us too. They rose swiftly, gathering their books and joining us at our table.

"Hey." She whispered.

I grinned back, leaning in to kiss her until she swatted me away with a blush.

"Teddy- it's a public library!"

I shrugged innocently. "Sorry. I forgot." Whatever seemed to have bothered her last night was seemingly no longer an issue. She smiled happily back at me, with a slight shake of her head.

"Okay, well Craig and I are working, so… if you don't mind." She gestured to their books emphatically, not so subtly hinting that Aelius and I should find another way to busy ourselves. I shot her an affronted look.

"So are Aelius and I. If _you _don't mind."

Shaking her head again, she turned back to Craig. Half-heartedly, I flicked through a book in my bag, highlighting with reckless abandon. Nothing was really going in though. I was too busy listening in on Craig; making sure he was behaving this time.

"-don't get it. How can it have more than one interpretation?" He said, frustration colouring his tone.

Victoire's reply was patient. "It's interpretation changes depending on the pattern and order of the ruins around it. In general use, it has one basic meaning- outlined there- but the use of certain ruins in succession before, or after it will revert it's meaning to one of these." She flipped through pages in her book, pointing to words I couldn't see.

"What certain ruins?" Craig replied in bafflement.

"The list is here- Advanced Ruin Translation? Here, borrow mine. It's a long, boring list but once you know it, everything starts coming together."

Craig eyed the book she handed him warily. His eyes popped at the page she had opened. "Oh my God. That's not a list- it's a _telephone directory_!"

She frowned. "A what?"

"Never mind- look, Victoire- I'm not you. I can't learn all that before the next test." He threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm going to fail Ancient Runes."

She bit her lip. "Look, leave it with me. I have patrols again tonight but it's been really quiet so I'll flick through this again and pick out what's important. I'll give you a revised list. It won't be enough for an Outstanding- but enough to pass okay? You just work on what we went through today and we'll cover this stuff tomorrow." She patted his back reassuringly.

Slightly hopeful, he lifted his head. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother or anything- I-"

She shook her head with a carefree laugh. "What are friends for eh?"

Craig stilled slightly. "Yeah. Thanks Vic. I'll make it up to you."

"Just fucking pass okay?"

He laughed. "Chance would be a fine thing. You sound like my mom. She just doesn't get how hard it is- being a muggle and all. She thinks it's just like learning Irish."

Victoire smiled. "Is it?"

He made a face. "No. Irish makes no fucking sense whatsoever as a language; but at least it's distinguishable as an _actual language_. Some of these look like something my dog could have drawn."

She laughed happily. "Yeah. They can be slightly dubious. But it's kind of fun when you crack it, right? The satisfaction of seeing it make sense?"

"I wouldn't know." He responded dryly, before glancing at Aelius. "Shit, Aelius- we're gonna be late for… that thing." He finished lamely.

I bit my cheek. "It's fine Craig. _I know_. I'm actually coming. You know, moral support."

Victoire glanced between us individually. "What's this?"

"Quidditch." We all replied in unison.

Her face blanched. "Well… have fun I guess." She picked up her quill again before pausing, and looking thoughtfully at me. "Do you want company?" Her voice was soft enough that the others could reasonably pretend they hadn't heard.

I shook my head with a fake grin. Struggling through this for Aelius would be hard enough. Struggling to put on a brave face for her as well but be so much worse.

"Nah. You hate Quidditch anyways. Your presence would be… borderline blasphemous."

She smiled, waving to us as we rose and grabbed our stuff. Craig paused.

"Thanks for today Victoire. I actually think it's becoming clearer. See you tomorrow?"

She nodded enthusiastically, pleased with herself at his praise.

I coughed pointedly. "Hello? I'm leaving too?"

She laughed. "Goodbye Teddy; most dear and important to me."

I nodded. "More like it. See you around Weaselbee."

"Not if I see you first, my little Pixie."

Aelius snorted a few tables down. "_Pixie_? Is it a size thing?"

I smacked the back of his head with a book as we left the library, the heavy binding leaving an audible "thwack". The resulting scuffle and skirmish between all three of us occupied us all the way to the pitch.

When we reached the locker doors; they turned dejectedly to me.

"Feels shit going in there without you mate." Aelius offered.

I swallowed. "Not as shit as it feels watching it."

Craig sighed. "Doesn't seem fair really. Zabini was the whole reason behind that stupid fight, and he's gotten off scot free."

I murmured agreement; my eyes drifting back to the castle moodily.

Aelius frowned. "You're right Craig. That… doesn't seem fair."

I looked over at him in befuddlement. "You're just realising this?"

He shook his head, leaning against the wall as he gathered his thoughts. "I knew it wasn't fair; but I think the enormity of how wrong it is; is only hitting me now. I think I'm only really just appreciating that you will most probably _never play again_. Because of that tool."

Shaking my head in puzzlement at him, I laughed hollowly. "_I know_. That's… kind of old news."

"But it shouldn't be. That's my point." Aelius jabbed a finger in my direction; looking as though he had just made a brilliant argument.

"_What_?" I asked, bewildered.

"I think what Aelius is trying to say; is the fact that people have just accepted this and moved on- is wrong. It should never have become old news. You can't be kicked off a Quidditch team for defending yourself. It's ridiculous." Craig intervened, scuffing the ground angrily with his shoe.

"But I wasn't _kicked off_ for defending myself. I had to say that _I started_ it. She would never have believed me if I told her Zabini did; it would just look like me being a prick to a guy that she knows I despise. And I had to get Victoire off so… I said I started it and she… had no other choice."

Aelius scowled darkly. "No. I don't accept that she had no other choice. She could have taken the Captaincy and still let you play. Just piled a shit load of detentions on you. And no matter what you said; she knows you and she knows Zabini. McGonagall had to have known what you were up to."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "We are going round in circles and it's pointless. This is the way things are guys and we _just have to learn to live with it_." My words came out angrier than I intended.

Wincing, I started to apologise.

Craig put on a sympathetic face. "It's okay mate. We know."

* * *

I sat up waiting for them in the common room after practise. I had left as soon as they finally gave up and headed for the locker rooms. I had to admit; there was a small part of me that was thrilled by how badly practise had went. I felt doubly guilty for it though and resolved to give Aelius my play book and turn up to _all_ the practises.

But I wasn't sure it would help. It wasn't even Aelius's fault really; it was _all of them_. They all seemed to play brilliantly individually but just refused to gel as a team. James had real trouble communicating with Louis, first and foremost. I knew James as a player from growing up; and he loved trick passes, fast spins and anything that required guile. Louis was just not familiar enough with his style to read his play. As a result he often ended falling for the tricks James meant for the opposition. In return, Louis, who enjoyed clear, fast play, was shooting so accurately and honestly, that James had to slow down his play and put his more elaborate plans on hold just to be exactly where Louis was passing. Which was not where James thought he should be passing. Aelius and James eventually worked each other out; but it threw Aelius and Louis off key as a result, and from then on, Aelius spent his time dancing between the two of them and halting his own play a lot. He had no clue how to address any of this; and what's more- didn't seem to think it was something _he should_ address. It was their problem to iron out.

Even he and Louis had a spot of trouble linking up; slight errors in judgement and confidence that would never have usually been there. Times when they had allowed the ball slip slightly and gaps open because they had learned to just assume I would close them. Tom's throws and blocks and reading of the game was slightly off, and Gwen seemed to just sit sullenly a few metres above everyone. Aelius was so absorbed in trying to sort out the Chaser mess that he didn't bother to check her.

Alice and Craig worked fine; but didn't have the heart to bombard the Chasers in the state they had worked themselves into.

When the Portrait door finally swung open; I adopted the most indifferent face I could. "Hey guys. Tired?"

Craig swung his stuff onto the armchair. "No. Not really. Just pissed off actually."

I took a deep breath, steeling myself. "I'm sorry okay? I don't know how many times-"

Aelius brushed past Craig to the fireplace, warming his hands. "Not at you. It was stupid- what you did- but you're noble and all that jazz- and we can't really hold it against you. But fact is- being Captain is fucking shit. It's affecting my game and I _hate_ it."

I leaned back in my chair. "Oh. Then what-?"

"Zabini." Gwen spat the name with venom. "We want his head. On a platter."

Aelius turned slowly and eyed her dubiously. "Gwen. We agreed not to go with that plan. Keep going rogue and I _will _cut you from the mission."

That got my attention. "Mission? What- Aelius. What _mission?_"

He tapped his nose secretively; grinning smugly to himself. Abandoning him; I turned to the others.

"What is he talking about?" Gazing beseechingly at each of them I eventually found the eyes of my little cousin. Of sorts.

James smiled sadly at me. "I want to be on the team, Teddy. More than anything. But not like this- not as a _chaser- _we both know my kind of excellence was not put on this earth to chase after some stupid orange ball- I'm _supposed _to be chasing the gold Teddy. I'll try out next year and be _Seeker_. But you- you love chasing the stupid orange ball. And we're going to make that happen. One way or another."

I blinked. "That's sweet James, but not really encouraging. What exactly are you-?"

"You're going to be Seeker over my cold dead body, James." Gwen shot him a withering glare. He smiled demurely back, before meeting my gaze. I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

She'd make a pretty inferi.

I'd known from the off that James was not a chaser; but he was talented all round at Quidditch and was the best alternative. Also he'd die to be on a Gryffindor winning team and I knew he'd work himself into the ground to try and make that happen. But he was never a Chaser. Not because he wasn't good- but because he was _born_ to be a Seeker. The boy had a sixth sense- he _just knew_ where it was! I had never seen anything like it- not even Harry matched it. He was by far the fastest player I had ever seen out of the league and had reflexes that matched players in it. He would destroy Gwen to be Seeker; and skip happily over her dead body to do it.

I only hoped Ginnny let him try out before Zabini left.

"This is great guys- I love that you miss me, and I miss you guys too, but... let's not do anything drastic yeah?"

Aelius turned to face me; the soft red glow from the fire casting ominous shadows across his face as he stared dramatically down at me. "Oh it's too late for that Teddy. The wheels are already in motion."

What the fuck does that even mean?


	13. Chapter 13

**Victoire now :) Not really sure how I feel about this one but I'm sick of staring at it so here you go! :) I figured it's about time we started to see why the Slytherins are afraid of Victoire. :)**

"Are they gone?"

Lys poked her head of wild curls around a bookcase as I jumped upright in my seat. My heart still pounding at the surprise of her appearance; I motioned for her to sit down and pipe down. Honestly; was I the only student in our year who actually understood library etiquette?

She plonked into a seat opposite me in relief just as the backs of our three new Gryffindor buddies disappeared behind the entrance door.

"Thank God. It's borderline stalking what that boy is doing." She gestured to the door that had now firmly shut behind Aelius. I rolled my eyes at her nonchalant expression.

"I'm sure it's torture for you." I observed dryly. She shot me an injured look; sticking out her tongue.

"Well it _isn't fun_. I can't go anywhere without him coincidentally bumping into me. I don't know how he does it but he just seems to know where I am. Even when I don't know where I'm going-_he does_."

"Sounds like true love." I mused teasingly, although a little of what she was saying did ring true for me too. Like how Teddy always bumped into me on the grounds. Or how he'd found me on rounds last night. Or even how he'd known I was in the library… I'd never properly considered it, but when you added it up… it was all pretty suspicious.

Making a gagging noise; she glared over at me. Her lips betrayed her heavy scowl however; as almost with a will of their own, they curved upwards into a smirk as she looked fleetingly at the seat he had occupied only moments before. Cocking my head to the side; I smirked gently over at her until she copped that I had noticed.

"What?" She demanded in exasperation, a faint pink travelling through her tanned face. My smirk grew.

"Are you… blushing Lys?"

Her mouth fell open comically. "As if. Don't try and turn this mess around on me. You are completely alone in the Gryffindor infatuation."

I nodded, silently, a knowing grin on my face as I pretended to turn my attention back to Ancient Runes. She spluttered for a minute. "Stop- stop that! Stop smirking like you know better, 'cus you don't."

"Course not."

"God you're annoying."

I laughed, liking how the tables had now turned. "Well go on. I can tell you're dying to complain about him. Tell me everything."

She huffed for a moment. "There is nothing to tell. He's really annoying and I've been avoiding him like the plague. I don't even know why he's doing this all of a sudden."

I smiled at her. "Teddy said you put him down in potions a few weeks ago and now he's decided you're the one."

"Oh _Teddy _did, did he? What's going on there then? I feel like I never see you anymore."

I laughed; pointing an accusing finger at her. "You first. What did you say to Aelius?"

She scoffed. "He had it coming- he asked was I wearing space pants; because- get this- my ass was out of this world?"

I nearly choked I laughed so hard. "_What_? Isn't he supposed to be good with girls?"

Lys laughed; her brown eyes sparkling. "I know right? But in his defence I think he was just trying to embarrass me- not _actually_ pull me."

I inspected the ends of my hair; twirling strands in my fingers. "So what- you told him to fuck off?"

Lys grinned widely. "No- I told him very sincerely that they were not space pants. They were _Quidditch_ pants. Because my ass was _way_ out of his league."

My mouth fell open as I dropped whatever strand I had been fiddling with and looked her head on. "You did _not_. That is so… _I love it_."

Her shoulder slumped glumly. "Yeah. I wish I hadn't though. Because now he's determined to prove that that is not the case. It's giving me a headache."

I grinned delightedly over at her. "Oh give him a chance Lys. He's actually kind of sweet. In a twisted little way. And he was so nice to me when Teddy introduced me to his dorm."

She shot me a sceptical look. "Was he?"

I nodded quickly. "Well… he did try and get me to eat the brown Bertie Bott's bean but… aside from that. I actually think he's quite keen on you."

"Just copping onto that are you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just be civil okay? I doubt he's ever actually liked a girl before. He just doesn't know what to do."

"Clearly." She muttered. But still. She couldn't supress a slight smile. Every girl has an ego after all. As much of an idiot Greenwood was; he was pretty handsome.

* * *

"Where have you been Vic? I feel like since you and Cass broke up; I haven't seen you at all. Which I totally get by the way- keep your head down and all that. Rumours can be vicious."

Nessa smiled in sympathetic agreement at Beatrice's outburst as they both hastily moved in their seats to allow me sit in my usual arm chair by the far side of the common room. I took a deep breath; reminding myself that I needed them in check if I was ever going to tell the world about whatever was going on between me and Teddy.

"I know; and I'm sorry girls. I should have told you everything that was going on but… It was just too raw, you know? Anyways, I was thinking- I'm gonna make it up to you. What do you say we all go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow? A girl's day out."

Excited squeals met my suggestion as several nearby students looked up from their respective conversations in curiosity. I grinned at them.

"Oh my god. That sounds so good! Then you can catch us up on everything that's going on with you!"

I met Nessa's beam with a strained smile. "Of course. Can't wait! See you tomorrow?"

They nodded enthusiastically, wishing me goodnight as I rose to leave. I was less than feet away before I heard them break into speculation as to what I was going to tell them. Nothing I don't want you and half the school to know, Nessa sweetie.

Nott looked up from his seat as I passed; catching my wrist. "What was that?" He eyed Nessa and Beatrice suspiciously. "Have you girls… made up?"

I stared at him oddly. "We were never fighting."

He frowned. "Oh… I just always got the impression you didn't like them."

I nodded with a smile. "I don't. And they don't really like me. Yet." He looked even more confused. I gave him a reassuring pat.

"Don't stress about it. Anyways there's something I wanted to ask you…"

He blanched. "You're not going to ask me to Slughorn's party are you?"

I laughed; kind of offended. "No. But would it actually have been so horrible?" Seeing as this had actually developed into a conversation, I slipped into the seat beside him, my knees curled up to my chin.

He shrugged. "Not really. But I don't fancy pissing off Cass like that." Fixing me with a stern gaze, his tone became more solemn. "You know… He will ask you. As your friend, I think I know that that isn't what you want. If I were you; I'd find someone else fast. Say… before the next match?"

I winced. That soon? "Okay… I'll find someone… inconspicuous. Thanks. What about you? Who are you bringing?"

He shrugged again. "I was planning on asking Booth actually. I figured you'd both want her there and she's a decent bird. Just as mates obviously."

I nodded. "Good idea. I know she's pissed she hasn't been asked yet too, so she'll be excited. But back to what I wanted to ask you- what are you doing Sunday?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Nothing. Why..?"

"Will you meet me by the big tree? Say like three?"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Okay… Oh and Weasley- Malfoy is looking for you."

* * *

Just as I reached the bottom step, tucking my scarf up under my chin, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down a side corridor. Breathing in the familiar woody musk and enjoying the warmth spreading from underneath his jumper, I turned smiling into Teddy's face.

"Hello stranger."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Why don't we skip on up to my dorm and get more acquainted." He waggled his eyebrows, whispering into my neck as he kissed it lightly. I sighed against him; so very close to giving in and dragging his pretty ass up to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Can't. I have a date."

He pulled back. "Should I be worried?"

I smirked deviously. "Very. I have a girl's day planned. With Nessa and Beatrice."

He nodded; relieved. "Why- where's Lys?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who's asking? You or Aelius?"

He laughed, his eyes crinkling adorably and he grinned lopsidedly down at me. "_Me_. I doubt I'll even see Aelius today. I'm supposed to be hanging with the family- and he has some date in Hogsmeade."

My ears perked up. "The family..?"

He suddenly stiffened, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah. Every third Hogsmeade we all go together…"

Wow. No one had even mentioned that to me. The_ entire_ family? Dom and Louis included? How had I not even heard mention of it- or seen it? It's not like they're a small, quiet and inconspicuous family.

"Do you wanna come?" He eyed me hopefully, excitement colouring his tone.

Choosing my words, I fiddled with the hem of his jumper, not meeting his eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea just yet. I mean… meeting your friends was one thing but… coming out to the whole Weasley-Potter clan?" I gave him a sceptical look, and he swallowed, smiling quickly.

"No problem- I just thought… Doesn't matter."

I smiled tentatively back. "You sure? I did talk to Nott… He's going to meet us by the big tree at three tomorrow ok?"

He groaned; burying his face in my scarf. "Do I have to?"  
I laughed. "Yes- and you're going to play nice too. Now; I have to go- they're probably waiting for me. I've lots to do today! I have to find a dress for Slughorn's party; woo Nessa and Beatrice _and_ find a date to this stupid dance."

His head shot up. "What do you mean? I just… I thought we'd go together..?"

I froze. Why would he think that? I thought it was pretty obvious why that was not a good idea.

"But… Teddy, _Cass_ will be there. As well as around fifty innocent by-standers."

He frowned slowly down at me. "So… what? We're both finding other dates?"

I nodded hesitantly. Why was he making a big deal of this?

"Vic… you are planning to tell people someday right? As in- before we leave Hogwarts?"

I gasped. "Yeah- yes of course I am. Just… not so soon. It's not fair on-"

"If you say his name I will literally scream. If you ask me it's exactly what he deserves."

I placed a soothing hand on his cheek. "Teddy. I will tell people. But not yet okay? Just… a bit longer."

He sighed; nodding glumly. "Yeah. Okay, fine. Who are you bringing?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't know anyone who'd want to come at this short notice."

He scoffed. "I can think of a few people who'd go with you."

Quirking a challenging brow; I indicated he could continue. He smirked. "McKinley?"

Making a gagging noise; I glared at him. "Not a chance am I getting dressed up to be groped by that twit. Try again."

"McCormack?"

Laughing in his face; he fixed me with a defiant stare. "I'm telling you- I know these things."

I smiled indulgently at him. "Teddy dearest… I think Liam would actually prefer to go with _you_."

His face contorted in confusion; before lighting in understanding. "Oh. _Oh_. Well can't say I blame him. The only one who _doesn't_ want to go with me seems to be you."

I laughed for a second before catching the implication. "Wait- people have asked you?" The thought was irrationally irritating. I mean; I obviously knew he was good-looking- and he was funny, nice, and popular. Of course other people saw that in him too. Of course other girls wanted him. But the thought of some simpering Gryffindor idiot gushing on his arm for the whole night made me want to stab something.

"Well yeah. A few. I thought we'd be going together though so I said no."

"How many?" Was I developing a twitch? I couldn't tell. It definitely felt like one was coming on. I had never had this problem with Cass. Namely because he was completely and undisputedly _mine_; and anyone who questioned it learned quickly to shut the fuck up.

"Um… I dunno- does it matter?"

"Ye- no. No, just curious." I smiled sweetly up at him. "Why… how many?"

He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. He always did that when he was nervous. Or awkward. Oh god. There must be millions.

"Um… eight? Maybe?"

Eight.

_Eight_?

Dear Merlin! What happened to playing coy? Hard to get? Girls aren't supposed to ask boys! That's not how it works! If eight girls had plucked up the courage to ask him then surely twenty- maybe fifty- more had wanted him to ask them! Sweet divine; I'd been judging him by his admirers in Slytherin- I'd forgotten he was practically king of the Gryffindors! Girls in that house must throw themselves at him constantly. Look at Carslile for fuck's sake. He caught sight of my face.

"Vic- really- it's not a big deal. Look- I'll go stag if you want? Besides loads of people must have asked you."

"No- don't do that. Take someone you'll have a laugh with. I'll think of something." I gave a reassuring smile; my head still spinning.

"Come on; don't give me that. Someone must have asked you." He looked down at me sceptically.

I shook my head, slightly embarrassed. I didn't like it at all when the scales tipped like this and gave him the upper hand. I hated being the weaker one. Why had no one asked me? I hadn't even thought about it before, but _surely_ someone wanted to go with me?

He paused. "Well… someone will. Just wait and see."

I thought of Nott's warning and cringed. Yeah. Someone would. But I needed to find an alternative before they did.

"Okay- I have to go now Teddy, I'm late! Don't worry, I'll think of something."

I dashed away after giving him a quick peck, before skidding to a halt. "Wait- Teddy- is Rose going to be at this family thing?"

He looked back in surprise. "Yeah- I assume so. Why?"

I smiled. "No reason."

* * *

"Oh my God Vic. That looks so beautiful on you." Nessa eyed the dress enviously, her eyes raking it's figure hugging fabric. The dress consisted of a layer of pale pink silk, covered in a thin layer of pale pink chiffon; form flattering- tight enough to give shape but loose enough not to constrict. The end of it's skirt barely grazed the floor in the silver strappy heels I had donned, and it's arms were bare; the dress starting as a strapless tight band around my chest and loosening to form a floating skirt, straight to the floor. It was the perfect colour too; it's pink doing wonders for my tan, glowing a dark golden in the light of Gladrags Wizardwear.

I smirked at her. "I know right? Are you going to get the green dress? It looks lovely on you."

She beamed back at me. "I don't know. I'm not as lucky as you Vic. I need a date to bring me." Sighing dramatically, she gazed out the window wistfully.

"Oh. Well… I might know someone who would love to take you Nessa. If you really want to go?"

Her face lit up. "Really? You would do that for me?"

I nodded, smiling at her angelically. "Of course I would Ness, that's what friends are for silly. But you'd owe me." Giving a tinkling laugh, I turned away, examining my reflection with satisfaction. I noticed something flash across her face and I knew she'd caught my drift.

If she wanted the benefit of my friendship then she'd have to be all in. I wasn't doing shit for her if she wasn't . This was going to turn ugly eventually; and I wanted her guarantee that when it did- her bet was on me.

"You know I'd do anything for you Vic." She played with the hem of her new dress, buying time. I smiled serenely at her.

"Oh I know."

* * *

"Oh- I think I see Clemence! Sorry guys I'll be back in just a minute!"

I blinked as Beatrice rose from her seat; dashing outside to greet Bursnell and her cronies just beyond the fogged windows of the Three Broomsticks. Nessa looked up uncomfortably as her friend's chair scraped the floor. Silence fell between us.

"Don't you want to say hi?" I asked her calmly.

She shook her head slowly. "No. I don't."

Sitting back, I examined her thoughtfully. "Why? You used to be such tight friends. Shame to let that slide."

She met my gaze evenly, taking a sip from her butterbeer. Stalling again. "People grow apart. They change, don't they?"

"Do they though? Really?"

She smiled tightly. "I would think you of all people would agree that they do."

Good answer. Cocking my head; I considered her carefully. It had crossed my mind that as soon as the general public became aware of Teddy and I, Cass would probably lift his protection. As it stood, the scandal of our break-up had quietened down somewhat but I just knew Bursnell's silence was due to him. Once he learned of me and Teddy I knew he wouldn't be able to forgive me or understand my point of view. He probably would be angry enough to agree with whatever she said. If I wanted her to leave me and Teddy alone once and for all- I would have to shut her up alone. And to do this, I needed more than Lys. I had stolen Nessa from Bursnell once before. I could do it again.

"Nessa… We've never really been that close- have we?"

She surveyed me. "No. I guess we haven't."

I nodded. It was a good sign that she'd answered that honestly. That she didn't try and pretend she didn't know what I was talking about. We were both being unusually blunt. Unusually trusting. But someone would have to be brave enough to make the final leap.

"Why do you think that is?" I pushed quietly.

She shrugged. "We both know exactly why." Her eyes drifted meaningfully to the window where Bursnell was talking animatedly with an excited Beatrice.

I smiled again, the warmth not reaching my eyes. "I wasn't aware you had a problem with her too."

She blinked. That was further than she'd intended to go. She's never meant to out and out say she had an issue with Bursnell. But she'd got herself in too far and she couldn't back out. She turned wide eyes on me.

"I'm sure there's a lot of things about me you're not aware of."

Grinning slowly; I took another sip. "I'm starting to think it's a pity we don't know each other better. Seeing as we have so much in common and all."

She smiled cautiously back, flicking dirty blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Tragic."

I fixed her with a plaintive stare. "Want to get out of here?"

"Without Beatrice?"

I shot another glance to the window. "She seems fine to me." My tone was dismissive; the meaning clear. The offer was to Nessa- not Beatrice. Deliberating for a minute; she downed the rest of her drink.

"Let's go."

* * *

"No- I'd love to go with him! Head Boy? Are you kidding? My mom would die!"

I shot her a worried look. "He's a disgusting pervert. Just so you're warned."

She smirked. "I hope so."

"Nessa!"

She rolled away from my smack, our laughter dancing around the empty dorm. She looked up at me from the end of my bed.

"So I'm assuming you didn't bring me here to deliberate on my potential date?"

And there it was. We had reached the purpose of the entire afternoon. I had wanted to bring both Beatrice and Nessa to my side; indisputable allies. I had just wanted people I could trust not to turn on me once the inevitable cat fight erupted. But I thought I would just manipulate them both into loving me. This was so much better. I would willingly sacrifice two fake allies for one real one. I had no idea that Nessa had any reason to hate Bursnell. Merlin if I'd known years ago… I might have been more receptive to the girl.

Don't get me wrong; she'd been fake and superficial to me for years, just as fake as I'd been to her. I didn't suddenly think she was a Samaritan or a Saint. She was just as much of a bitch as I was; but we both understood what it was to fight for your place.

"All cards on the table?" She quirked a questioning brow.

"No. Not all just yet. But… more than I would have ever dreamed of telling you." I stared back at her emotionlessly. I was not telling her about Teddy. I didn't care how much progress we'd made. We weren't there yet.

She appraised me in silence. Then she nodded. "Okay. I'm listening."

"After the Christmas break… things are going to change. Cass is going to hate me for a while. I can't do anything to change that and I can't tell you why yet."

"Another boy." She guessed shrewdly. My face neither confirmed nor denied. She continued nodding to herself. "So… once you have another boy; Cass isn't going to bother holding back the floodgates."

I nodded.

"And you want..?"

"Bursnell. I need to have her boxed out. I'm not going back to third year again Nessa. I won't."

She shrugged. "Then drop the boy. You need Cass."

I smiled through gritted teeth. "It's not that easy. I… I can't."

"You love him?" She frowned at me.

I remained silent.

"Whatever. Where do I come in?"

"Why do you dislike Bursnell?"

She laughed bitterly. "Isn't always the same? Merlin we are pathetic."

"A boy?"

She nodded, eyes downcast as she scowled at my bed sheet.

"But… Who?"

When she looked up at me, she stared like I was a blast-ended skrewt. "Who do you think? She's only had one boy for three years!"

My mouth fell open. "Daniels?"

She nodded glumly. "He grew up beside me. I've… It's always been him. She's fucking horrible and he doesn't even see it!"

A slow grin spread across my face as the pieces fell together. "Nessa… I think I know exactly how we're going to get what we both want."

* * *

"So you'll take her?"

McKinley blinked in shock at the hand now grazing his forearm. "Um… Well, I'd hoped to ask… someone else."

Actively restraining myself from gritting my teeth in frustration; I forced another dazzling smile, being as charming as I could be. Laughing, I tossed back my hair as though he'd just said something really witty.

"Oh, I knew you'd have loads of girls to ask! But she's a really close mate and I really want her there. I couldn't think of anyone else I was close enough to to ask to take her? And I know she'd be thrilled if you did. I mean, you're Head Boy, handsome, funny…"

I trailed my fingers up his arm, as I bit my lip hopefully.

He blinked at me a few times, dazed; before smiling toothily at me. "Well… I suppose, you know, for you."

I smiled in excitement. "Oh thank you McKinley. You're my saviour."

Dashing out of the room as quickly as I could, I crashed headfirst into a startled looking Aelius. "Greenwood. Watch where you're going would you?"

"I was standing still?" He shot me a sceptical look, fixing his carefully styled hair.

"Yeah; loitering outside of rooms where _private_ conversations were being held!"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Are you denying it? How did you even know I was here?"

"Am I denying that I just bore witness to the most disgusting display of flirting I have ever seen? No. And I didn't know you were here- I was just passing."

"Fine. Then get lost."

"Wait- I was looking for you though! I… need your help with something."

I paused, looking curiously up at him. Frowning, I tapped my foot impatiently. "You have two minutes. And this better be good."

"It's about getting Teddy back on the team."

I froze. "I'm listening." And I was. I wanted to give him back Quidditch more than anything. I still felt slightly guilty that he'd lost it in the first place.

"Well… it wasn't easy, but basically everyone on the team called in every favour they have and got the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams to agree to go on strike until they agree to reinstate him. He's actually quite friendly with some of the Ravenclaws- Daniels and Harrington in particular were good about it- and the Hufflepuffs weren't hard to convince really. The problem is obviously… Slytherin."

My frown deepened. "They won't go for it. If everyone else resigns- they win."

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah- and we also reckon McGonagall won't go for it if Slytherin aren't involved too- you know; show the House rivalries are all behind us. So we thought… you might be able to help."

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well; I asked Lys- purely out of loyalty for Teddy- and she said that the only way they are going to do it is if they're forced to. And I thought of how we could blackmail them into doing it- and you came to mind."

My eyebrows sky rocketed as I glared frostily at him. "You… thought of blackmailing and I came to mind?"

"Not just blackmailing. Bribing too."

"Asshole." I muttered, walking away. He caught my wrist quickly.

"You won't be sabotaging them- they can still win if they are the best team. You'll just be giving Teddy back something that means the world to him. He wants to do it professionally you know. He hasn't picked any subjects for any other career; he was so convinced he'd play Quidditch. If he doesn't get signed he's fucked. No other options. And if he plays- he _will be signed_."

I sighed, already defeated. "What had you in mind?"

He shrugged, smiling hopefully at me. "Nothing in your dark twisted head is leaping out at you?"

I frowned, thinking quickly. I could get Nott on side. He wouldn't take a lone stand against the entire team but if enough of them were forced to, he'd do it willingly enough. Bursnell, I could bend with the threat of revealing her summer indiscretions. Cass… I could probably convince- but not without an argument. And I'd have to find him first- he was avoiding me like the plague recently. I was fairly sure Nessa had once dated Clayworth… she might know something useful. Who else was on that team? Deaton. I didn't know much about him. I could do some digging I supposed. I knew even less about Bryce. And then Malfoy.

An idea occurred to me.

"Greenwood. Run and fetch Rose Weasley. Tell her to come meet me by the Entrance Hall."


	14. Chapter 14

**Vic Again! :) On a side note- I probably should explain the ages of all the Weasleys etc but for the purpose of the story; I don't care what age they are. So as a result, they're all a lot closer in age than you'd think. I'd say Rose if maybe... fifth year? Scorpius is sixth. But as I say; very loose interpretations. Just in case people are angry that I've randomly decreed their ages! I do know they're out of proportion.**

"Victoire… Aelius said-?"

I turned abruptly, calmly surveying my red haired cousin in the dim glow of the candle light illuminating the Entrance Hall. She looked nervous, chewing anxiously at her lower lip. I guess I could see the appeal for Malfoy. She was short, but curvy; with big eyes, big lips- big _everything_. Except personality. From what I remembered of her, she was the quiet one- bookish, calm. A real genuine good girl. I never would have guessed _she'd_ be the one to end up screwing the family nemesis.

"Hi, Rose. Thanks for coming. I think we both know why you're here, so let's just skip the awkward build up, yeah?" I spoke as candidly as I could; smiling slightly at her look of sheer terror. She reached out clumsily, taking my wrist in hers and pulling me to the side of the hall as she looked around in a wild panic to make sure we were alone.

"Victoire- I know what you must be thinking- but I promise you; I know what I'm doing! I- it isn't what it looked like, I swear."

"Oh?" I enquired coolly. "You and Malfoy _weren't_ having sex in an abandoned broom closet?"

She gasped. "That's- No, what I mean to say is- It's more than that! It wasn't just some random hook up. You have to believe me, Victoire- I know what you must think of him, but trust me, he isn't-"

"What _I _must think of him? I assure you Rose; I don't think of him at all."

"You know what I mean- he isn't the monster he's made out to be, okay? Just because he's in Slytherin- doesn't mean he's evil! There's no need to be concerned for me okay? I can handle it. Just don't tell anyone."

I watched her dig her own grave with icy serenity, calculating when best to make my pitch.

"I don't need you to lecture me on Slytherin morality, thanks."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, my smile fractionally more forced. I had hoped to do this the nice way; but she was pissing me off now. Acting like I'd called her out of _concern for her wellbeing_- a girl who'd actively ignored me for the past six years. Malfoy was in _my house_- I'd had a lot more pleasant conversations with him than I'd ever shared with Rose Weasley. I didn't need her to inform me that not all Slytherins were dicks; like she was _amazed _to have stumbled across one that was reasonably human and wanted to share her discovery. Can you believe it; a Slytherin- and he does _actually_ have a nice side? I know, I know; I didn't believe it at first either- but it's true!

Twat.

"And I actually do know Scorpius. He seems like a perfectly nice boy and if he is made out to be a monster; it _isn't by Slytherins_."

She opened her mouth to say something else; her face chagrined as she finally remembered who she was talking to. I cut her off though; holding up a finger. I wasn't done.

"As for not telling anyone; I think we both agree that that is the crux of the matter. I don't really care about the details."

Her mouth snapped shut. "You… you won't tell?"

I smiled at her, my hair tumbling forward as I leaned closer. "Rose. There's something I need from you first. Do this one, little thing; and I'll carry your secret to the grave."

Her eyes widened with shock. "What? Are… are you blackmailing me?"

My smile grew. "That's exactly what is happening. _Well done_. But as it happens, this particular deal works out well for both of us. I keep my trap shut; and Malfoy sits out of the next match. So I'm inclined to lean away from blackmail and more towards… bartering."

"But… I'm your family?" She stared at me; aghast. I could read the emotions on her pretty face like a book. Disgust that someone could blackmail their own cousin, disbelief that it was happening to her, shock that things had escalated so fast when only yesterday- no one even knew about her and Malfoy, and anger; anger that somebody knew her deepest, darkest secret and was using it to manipulate her.

"_Are you_?" I asked stonily.

When you looked around your little family gathering today Rose, was I there? Did you ever once think of inviting me? There was a small part of me that acknowledged that I had never once invited her anywhere either. But there was a more dominant side that didn't care. While she had spent the afternoon basking in the glow of familial love and adoration; I had spent it trying to coerce and manipulate girls I had known since first year into not abandoning me to the torrent of abuse that was surely hurtling down the tracks, coming my way with speed. If she had known anything about me; if she had ever bothered to look outside her own perfect little life; then she would never have had the audacity to try and educate me on the humanity of Slytherins. Nobody knew it's strengths and failings better than I did.

Especially not Rose fucking Weasley.

Not sure of how to answer; she looked around her desperately for some sort of help out of her predicament. "Scorp is a _Slytherin_- _like you_? Why would you want him to-?"

"None of your business." I retorted bitchily.

Finally she sighed, defeated.

"He won't do it. He loves Quidditch. And Zabini would never let him. You of all people should know that. Maybe if you spoke to your boyfriend-"

I gritted my teeth. "Zabini and I broke up weeks ago, Rose. Your concern is touching. And Malfoy will do exactly as I have instructed you. Leave Zabini to me."

Anger flared in her eyes. "I'm telling you- he won't. You don't _know him_. You have no idea- what _this _is like!" She hissed vehemently, looking as if she was about to come undone.

I lowered my voice to match hers. "You'd be surprised by how much I know, Rose. And believe me when I say_; I know_ that he will do whatever I ask. _With a smile_ if it means I keep my mouth zipped."

"You don't know him-"

"I don't have to. He's a _Slytherin_. I know _better than anyone_ what a story like this would mean for him. I don't know what he's told you, but _he_ will thank me for this. On his hands and knees."

"Why didn't you go to him directly then? Save yourself the bother of slumming it with me." She spat bitterly, hate pouring from her eyes.

I smiled, saccharine dripping from every syllable. "Because I have bigger fish to fry at the moment. And I don't want word getting through my house that I told Malfoy to sit out, or it could ruin everything. So remember- mum's the word."

Tapping my lips lightly with my index finger, I pushed past her to head down to the dungeons.

One down, six to go.

* * *

The next morning, I rose early, surprised to see that Nessa had already gotten up and left the room for breakfast. Sleepily, I got dressed and made to follow her down. Lys never woke before twelve; I doubted I would be seeing her anytime soon.

Nessa looked up with a grin as I entered the hall; motioning for me to sit by her. "Okay, I spoke to Clayworth. You _do not_ want to know what I had to do; but I got him to agree to sit out. He said if everyone else does- he will too."

I beamed back at her. "Excellent! I got Malfoy, last night. Just awaiting confirmation; but he's as good as fucked if he doesn't comply so… two down."

She grinned, nibbling on her toast. "So… if you don't mind me asking- what is it that Greenwood has over you? That he's making you do this?"

I swallowed quickly, lies flowing from my lips with ease as I caught sight of a familiar head of platinum hair entering the hall. "He knows about… that boy. The one I mentioned? He caught us in a less than flattering position."

She nodded thoughtfully; accepting. "And he threatened to tell? Wouldn't it be easier to just find something on _him_, rather than every individual member of the team?"

I buttered my toast carefully. "I tried. But he's such a flagrant slut that there's nothing despicable about him that the whole school doesn't already know."

She scoffed, sniggering into her pumpkin juice; just as a male voice interrupted our breakfast.

"Victoire- a word please?"

I looked up into the cool steely grey of Scorpius Malfoy's eyes and smiled innocently. "Of course, Malfoy. I'll be back in a minute Nessa."

Her eyes followed us curiously as we weaved through the tables of chattering students out into the grounds. Once we were clear of any spectators, he slowed to a halt.

"Rose told me what you said to her."

His face was a mask; there was no reading it. I sighed internally, wishing it was a team of Hufflepuffs I was attempting to manipulate. Slytherins were too darn experienced. Not that I wouldn't still win; it was just more exerting than it needed to be.

"And?" I arched a brow indifferently.

He stared for another few moments of silence.

"I'll do it."

A slow smile stole across my features. "Excellent. I hope you and Rose are very happy together."

He narrowed his eyes. "It's an odd request to make, though. Turning against your own house?"

I laughed sarcastically; enjoying the sparring. "If you hold this dear house of ours so highly in your estimations; may I ask why you are taking such leaps to prevent them finding out about your extra-curricular activities? Scared that they _might not_ accept you with open arms?"

He lifted an eyebrow in response. "Fair point. But you know as well as I do; they're not a forgiving bunch."

Nodding softly, I lowered my gaze. They most certainly weren't.

When I lifted it again; I could feel him scrutinising me. "You know; I think I misjudged you Weasley." He crossed his arms over his chest, peering down at me curiously.

"Oh? Enlighten me."

He smirked. "I used to think you were a bit of a princess; a bitch when you wanted to be, but generally just out for yourself and your own superficial values."

I scowled at him. "Cheers. And somehow; after I have blackmailed you and manipulated you into doing what I want- you've changed your mind? Are you quite well Malfoy?"

His smirk grew. "You know when Rose came to me this morning, she was in bits. She said you were going to tell the entire school- that you despised her and wanted to see her ruined. She can be a bit of a drama queen."

I smirked back at him. "No kidding."

Still watching me carefully he continued. "See, she didn't really get what was going on though. She's not stupid or anything- it's just impossible for her to understand because-

"She's not in Slytherin."

He paused, considering my words before nodding. "Yeah. She's not. She thinks you're the spawn of Satan for betraying your family and somehow, simultaneously, your house. "

I kept even breathing as he continued. I was going to strangle that ginger twit.

"There are a hundred people in our house who would have ran straight to the common room and told everyone what they'd seen. Hell three months ago- _I would have_. But you didn't. I won't pretend to know why it is you want Slytherin to lose the next match; but whatever is motivating you, I would guess that it wasn't a factor when you found us in the closet. We were alone, out of bed past hours, in a more than compromising position and scared shitless. We would have promised you anything in that moment. That would have been the time to strike. _But you didn't_."

I refused to lower my gaze. "I _was_ there. I do remember what happened."

He cocked his head. "You know what I think? I think you weren't going to tell at all. You weren't going to blackmail us, but now something has happened and you've changed your mind."

I blinked. How had he worked that out? "And if I wasn't..? It still doesn't change the fact that I have now. And if you don't pull out of the game; I still will."

Nodding to himself, he finally looked away. "I know. And even if I hadn't worked out that once upon a time, your intentions were good; I still would be grateful."

As awkwardness seeped through the conversation, I followed his lead and averted my gaze. "Yeah… well… There's nothing to be grateful for."

He abandoned protocol and faced me directly again. "There is though. I know that when I do this; you'll keep your word. And I'd gladly do it if it means keeping this secret. Don't get me wrong; I wouldn't exactly welcome the backlash that would come with going public, but_ I know_ Rose couldn't handle it. Her family would come round I think; but _my friends_? Not a chance. They will tear her apart. Look how she handled you last night. A three minute conversation and she's still up in her dorm crying."

_Still_? Ooops. Maybe I overdid it slightly.

"I know the team will freak out at me but… I owe you Victoire. I won't tell them why I'm sitting out. I'll leave your name clean out of it."

He looked down at me, his shoulders set resolutely. I was beginning to think I had misjudged him too all these years. I guess I let my dislike for Bursnell morph into dislike for the team, when in fact, I hardly knew any of them. Wasn't Nott living proof of that fact? Rose Weasley could do a lot worse, I mused silently.

Smiling bemusedly, I tilted my head as I gazed back at him. "That's sweet Malfoy, but you needn't fret. I doubt _they'll_ tell _you_ why they're sitting out either."

His face fell in shock. "The whole team are going to do it? How are you going to manage that?"

Smirking, we began to walk back to the castle. "Much the same way I convinced you. Ruthless blackmail and coercion. So far we've got Clayworth and you. Nott and Bursnell will follow. Byrce and Deaton… I'll think of something."

"Zabini."

"Oh I don't really know-"

"No- I mean Zabini is coming this way."

My heart quickened. Fuck! Nott said I had until the match! Out here; away from Lys and Nessa- I had no protection, no one to save me from having to give him an answer!

"Aaaaah!" I moaned in panic, as Cass came nearer, spotting the two of us by the tree.

Malfoy looked down at me in confusion. "What? I thought you were on good terms again? You're going to Slughorn's together right?"

I shook my head desperately. "No, no, we're not. But I think he's coming to ask me to it and_ I can't go with him_ Malfoy. I absolutely can't! But I can't think of an excuse and - and-"

"Wait- you aren't going together? Who _are_ you going with?"

"No one! Oh God; he's definitely seen us. Think of an excuse- quick!"

"Uh… Just say you're going with someone else?"

"_Who?"_

"Nott? I don't know. Say you're going stag. It's not that weird; Rose and I are doing it; you know, because we can't go with who we want to-"

"Malfoy can you please shut up about your love life for two seconds? I'm having a crisis here."

.

.

.

"Hey guys. What are you two doing out here? I didn't know you were friends." Cass jogged over to us, smiling lightly as he looked quizzically between us. We faced him with mirrored sheepish grins.

"Oh… it's a recent development. We realised that we have a lot in common." I offered vaguely, giving my most dazzling smile.

Cass stared at me blankly. "Like..?"

My brain grinded to a halt as my thoughts went blank.

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

6 years of magical education and I couldn't even form words. I looked up at Malfoy beseechingly.

"Blonde… hair products. We both… have the same… hair… stuff." Malfoy trailed off feebly; waving his hand as though he hoped to distract from the absolute bullshit he was spouting. Honestly. It would have been better if he'd never spoken at all.

Cass turned to stare at him in confusion; as if Malfoy was speaking an entirely different language. "Okay…"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Cass turned to smile tentatively at me. "Vic- can I chat to you for a sec?"

"Now?" I frowned heavily. "Malfoy and I were just… debating conditioners." I resisted the urge to glare at Scorpius for giving me such a shit cover story, as Cass snorted.

"Hilarious. But seriously, there's something I wanted to ask you."

I died a little inside. I couldn't think of a single reason why I couldn't go with him that would sound acceptable to his ears. What would Teddy say if I went with Cass? He would kill me. Flip out. Probably end up fighting Cass again and then he would undo all the good work I was doing to get him back on the team. Probably end whatever the hell was happening between us. And it was wrong to lead Cass on like that anyways. But how on earth was I going to say no?

Malfoy placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder; suddenly coming to life beside me. "No problem guys; I'll give you your space."

Traitor. I glowered daggers at him as he began to walk away. But suddenly he paused; apparently remembering something as he turned to give me a very exaggerated thoughtful face.

"Wait- what colour did you say your dress was again? I'll have to get my mum to owl me my bowtie tomorrow if it's going to be here on time."

My heart skipped. Oh my god. I could kiss him. His eyes twinkled slightly as he waited for my response; pleased with his cleverness; but he kept a straight face. Keeping my elation under check I pretended to be exasperated.

"It's pink Scorpius. Pale pink. I've told you a thousand times."

He nodded, grinning. "Cool. See you then mate."

I waved him off with a smile.

"Sorry Cass, what did you want to ask me?"

He stared blankly at me; slightly crestfallen. I could feel the fractures form in my heart. I hated doing this to him. Hated knowing that I was hurting him and being unable to fix it. But it was better this way. Better Scorpius than Teddy.

"You and Malfoy, huh? Didn't see that coming."

I laughed at his silliness. "Don't be ridiculous. He's nice, but he is so not my type. We were both just complaining about how stressful it is asking someone; and then we realised- we both have to go to the stupid thing so we may as well go together. As mates." I stressed firmly.

He nodded, slightly perkier. "Makes sense. I suppose I better get a move on and ask someone too. But anyways; what's been up with you? I feel like we haven't talked in forever."

I rolled my eyes. "Whose fault is that Mr M.I.A? I've been where I always am."

Shaking his head, we began to walk back to the castle together. "No you aren't. You're always off on your secret missions. Even Nott has noticed."

"Has he now? Cute of him. I'm afraid to disappoint but there's not much to tell. Studying for exams I guess. And now that I have my prefect duties again…"

He swallowed. "About that. About what Lupin did- I've been thinking about it and… I would have done it. If you'd asked for it… I just wanted you to know that I would have. For you." He fixed me with sincere eyes and I knew in that instant; he believed what he was saying.

But... you _didn't_ do it . And I should never have had to ask you to.

"I believe you Cass. I just… can't help but feel bad for him. He did the right thing and he's been fucked over for it."

He frowned lightly at my words, the notion of pitying Teddy a foreign concept to him. "I guess. He knew what he was doing though. He's a big boy."

A small crease formed between my eyes. There was no way Cass could paint what Teddy had done in any sort of negative light.

"He did it for me though Cass. He told me as much. And now… it's stupid but I can't help but feel… indebted to him? I keep thinking of ways that I can make it up to him, but there's nothing."

He slowed his pace again. "I know what you mean. After it happened; when he told McGonagall in the Great Hall; there was a mad moment where I considered saying it was equally our fault. But even then… we both would have been disqualified and it would have accomplished nothing."

I stood still. "It would have accomplished something, Cass. But I guess it's too late now. Did you hear about Greenwood's scheme to get the players to sit out?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he's got Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff players to strike. It'll start this weekend- at the match."

He stared at me like I was crazy. "You're joking? But _we're_ playing Ravenclaw? What's gonna happen- they just aren't gonna mount?"

Shrugging, I met his gaze with an indifferent one. "I guess. I think they are gonna make some speech. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff team are going to march onto the pitch in protest too. But it won't work."

He frowned again. "Why not?"

Laughing, I faced forward. "You know why. It will never work unless McGonagall sees Slytherin and Gryffindor working together. House rivalries set aside- a united front."

Silence fell. When he spoke again, he spoke quietly. "How do you know all this?"

My voice was softer too, echoing his sudden solemnity. "Greenwood told me."

"Why?" His gaze bore into mine.

"He wanted me to convince you to join the cause." I answered honestly, knowing there was no point in lying. Cass knew me too well. And I had to think that I knew him well enough to hope he would do the right thing; _just because_ it was right. I had to think the boy I had known and loved was still in there.

He nodded jerkily, absorbing. "I see. So… what? You were going to manipulate me into helping Lupin?" His tone was scathing, incredulity seeping in.

"No." I responded bluntly. "I was going to _ask _you to do the right thing. You said that you would have done it if I asked you. Well, this isn't half as big Cass. You sit out one match and then it's business as usual."

He blinked, staring at me hard as I took a cautious step closer, gazing hopefully up at him.

"Cass. I'm asking you now. _Please_."

* * *

Nessa passed me a letter as I slipped back into my seat. She glanced up at me curiously. "Hardly a minute. What was that all about?"

She jerked her head towards the other end of the table, where Scorpius was laughing with Bryce.

I shrugged. "He asked me to Slughorn's. And then we were intercepted by Cass- and guess what? He's on board."

Her mouth dropped to the floor. "What? You got Cass on board? _How_?"

I smiled at her face. "I asked nicely."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she resumed munching her cereal. "You're fucking magic you know that? I wish I was part Veela."

Shoving her lightly, I slit open my letter, a slow grin spreading at the contents. "Excellent. Time to crack Bursnell ."

Ness looked up eagerly; just as an exhausted Lys plonked down opposite us.

"Oh my god- please let me give them to her! Morning Lys."

Lys nodded blearily in acknowledgment, blinking in befuddlement at the envelope as she poured her tea.

"What's that?" She mumbled.

I grinned wickedly. "Bursnell's downfall. It's your memory of the incident of July 17th. I got copies."

Lys frowned as she tried to remember what I was referring to. She was worse than useless in the morning time. I clicked my tongue impatiently.

"You know… Jorkins?"

Her eyes lit up in recognition as her face contorted in horror. "Ugh. I'd successfully repressed that memory. Thank you, Victoire, for forcing it to resurface."

A mop of dark hair suddenly materialised to Lys's left, arriving with such stealth and quietness that even I hadn't noticed his approach. Aelius smiled smugly down at her and her wild case of bedhead as he leaned across the table to face me, purposefully invading her personal space as much as possible. "Morning Alyssa. You look radiant this morning. I like your… hair."

She glared mutinously up at him.

"Greenwood… Now might not be a good time." I advised soberly. "Lys… isn't a morning person."

As Lys began to produce weird growling noises from the back of her throat, Aelius eyed her warily, moving forward to address me alone. "Understood. I'll see you later, Alyssa. Anyways; I actually was wondering about our… progress?"

He smiled hopefully.

I took a delicate sip of my tea, deliberately stalling, before grinning up at him. "Malfoy, Cass and Clayworth are all in. I'm on my way to get Nott and Bursnell is in hand." I jingled my parcel at him as his face lit up in disbelief.

"Oh my god. Weasley if you actually pull this off…" Words apparently failed him. He walked back to his table in a daze. Locking eyes with Teddy as he looked over at me curiously, I chanced a small smile. I was going to give him the best Christmas present ever.

Nessa startled me from my thoughts, her words shooting alarm through me.

"I know who your mystery boy is." She whispered confidently.

Jumping in my seat; I turned wary eyes on her. Had she seen? Impossible.

"Oh?" I responded vaguely. She smirked.

"Don't look so alarmed. I totally approve. You'd look so cute together- so blonde and pretty. I get why you don't want Cass to know though, him and Scorpius are mates. He is going to flip when he finds out. Can you imagine?"

She shot wide eyes in my direction, smiling to herself.

She thought Cass was going to freak if he found out I was dating _Scorpius_? Oh Nessa. You really can't even imagine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Teddy Time. :) Thanks again for all the reviews! Yous must have been coordinated or something this time. Such punctuality I have never witnessed! ;)**

"Teddy…" She whispered breathily, the hitch in her voice sending my head spinning. Sensing the warning in her tone; I gripped her tighter, pulling her closer. She wasn't escaping that easily. I ignored her, resuming my attack on her neck with renewed vigour.

"Teddy..." Her protest was fainter this time, I noted with satisfaction.

"Mmmnn?" I murmured non-concomitantly. If she said we had to call a close to this, to meet fucking Nott, I was going to Avada Kedavra myself. And yet I just knew that's where her thoughts were heading.

"Teddy- Nott's waiting. And it's an open corridor. Anyone could see."

Groaning, I rolled my head back, banging it against the wall behind me.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just I'm nervous about- _wait_." She cocked an ear. "Did you hear that?"

Her eyes darted towards the opposite end of the corridor.

"Hear what? All I hear is the deafening screams of frustration in my-"

"Teddy shhh. Fuck. Someone's coming."

She pushed me off her vehemently, eyeing the bend in the corridor in alarm. Suddenly she rounded on me.

"And what's more, hexing another student is strictly prohibited under the school's regulations for student conduct."

"What?" I looked at her in bewilderment, just as a few Gryffindor fifth years rounded onto the same stretch of hallway as us. Quickly copping what she was doing, I attempted to look chagrined.

"I-uh- He had it coming." I responded vaguely, floundering under the curious gazes of the approaching girls.

Victoire smirked, sensing my discomfort. I was a horrible liar. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, as she watched me squirm with apparent ease.

"Oh, really Lupin?" The way she spat my last name hurtled me back to three months ago, when the idea of conversing with me, much less snogging in an abandoned corridor, was repulsive to her. The progress we had made was really quite remarkable. Forgetting myself, I smiled at her.

She raised an incredulous brow, looking at me with exasperation and disbelief. "Why, what did he do?" She prodded pointedly. I could practically hear her voice in my head, hissing at me to get my shit together.

"Who?" I asked, still lost in thought.

I think her eye just twitched.

"Oh- yeah- um… he… insulted me. Really… really hurtful stuff."

As the girls reached us, I smiled at them out of reflex, recognising Rose and her friends. Rose offered a taught smile, her friends tittering happily as they beamed back at me.

"Teddy. What's going on?" Rose glanced between us dubiously, glaring at Victoire with as much resentment as she could muster. Victoire barely spared her a glance. I could register nothing but amusement in her countenance at her cousin's hostility. Frowning slightly, I turned to Rose.

"Oh I got in a spot of bother with another… student. Vic- Weasley here just interrupted us."

Rose nodded; her hostility to Victoire mounting. "Yes, she has a habit of doing that."

Vic barked out in laughter as Rose flushed, turning to face the flock of girls with a cool smile. "Run along Rose, before you get yourself into trouble again."

Looking between them in surprise, I smiled nervously around at the group, trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation. "So… where were you off to Ladies? I thought you would be off to Hogsmeade by now. Getting dresses for Slughorn's or something."

The girls giggled happily, a dark haired one simpering up at me. "Well, we'd have to have a date for that Teddy."

I nodded, slightly uncomfortable with her behaviour. I normally wouldn't blink at something like this, but with Vic beside me staring at her in open disgust I felt I had better do something to put her down gently.

"Yeah… well, I'm sure someone will ask you. Nice girls like you." I gave a reassuring pat, smiling at Rose. The dark haired girl batted her eyelashes.  
"I certainly hope so. Bye Teddy."

I nodded, coughing awkwardly as they departed, Rose throwing one last angry glower in Vic's direction. Once they had rounded the corner and their giggles faded, Vic smacked me in the arm angrily.

"What was that? God. Fucking nauseating."

I grinned down at her. "What? What did I do?"

She pouted. "You know exactly what you did. I swear if you ask that dark haired girl, I will hit the roof."

Chuckling, I slipped my hand in hers as we made the long advance to our tree by the lake to meet Nott. "I dunno. I think she had a little something going for her."

"A beak nose and attitude problem." Vic muttered starchily. My grin grew.

"Are you… jealous?"

She spluttered in outrage. "Jealous- of that little twerp? I think not." Huffing, she quickened her pace, frowning as I tugged her hand and pulled her back to my pace.

"Don't be angry. It's cute. Especially since you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to ask her. I still haven't a clue who I'm going to bring actually."

She smiled, mollified. "Good. I actually sorted my dilemma."

My face froze. "Someone asked you?"

She sighed airily. "Not quite- but it's sorted anyways. Nothing to worry about. It's a nice little Slytherin boy that I know isn't going to try anything."

Forcing an innocent and curious expression, I stared down at her. "Anyone I know?" I wasn't sure if I quite hit the light and breezy tone I'd strove for. She didn't comment on it at any rate, still absently peering out of the windows to try and see was Nott already waiting.

"Yeah, probably. He's on the team."

Of course he fucking was. Was it too much to ask that she would have taken a nice Wizard's Chess Champion? Or even McCormack. Now that I was up to speed with his preferences and confident he wasn't going to be trying to pry Victoire away, he seemed like a nice bloke. A bit of an over achiever for my tastes but obviously that wouldn't be an issue for Vic. Honestly this whole dance ordeal was enough to drive me mental. It was torture not being able to stride straight into the Great Hall, kiss her in front of everyone and prove she was mine.

If I had to listen to another debate in the fucking bathrooms about whether or not Zabini was serious in his taboo against asking her; and if it would be worth it anyways even if he was; I was going to punch someone. I hated listening to strangers talk about her like that; uncaring of whether or not she would be hurt or embarrassed if she knew what the disturbed and hormone addled brains of the general male population of the school thought about her. I almost was grateful to Zabini for his ridiculous threat. It saved me the trouble of explaining why I would have personally crippled every boy that plucked up the courage to ask her. Although I was surprised the rumour had reached even Gryffindor ears. It was understandable that the Slytherins would back off out of deference; but that the _entire school_ was so afraid of him that they cooled off was mildly impressive.

A horrible thought occurred to me. If some Slytherin; a Slytherin _on the team_ no less; was willing to risk Zabini- his _own Captain's_ wrath just to ask out Victoire- he must be serious.

Fuck.

"On the team? Who? Which one?" I didn't even try to strive for casual.

She blinked; seemingly having forgotten what we were talking about. "Oh- Scorpius Malfoy?"

Scorpius Malfoy.

Fuck.

Why couldn't it have been Nott? Or Deaton? Someone repulsive enough that I needn't worry. Malfoy was Slytherin's answer to… well, me... or Aelius. He had a horrible reputation for being a player. And loathe though I was to admit it- he was good-looking. Fucking Malfoy. I could see them together now. Tall, blonde, pretty- matching little Slytherins.

"Are you wearing green?"

The question was random, I'd admit, but it popped out of my mouth before I had thought it through. In my head, it was all they needed to be King and Queen Slytherin. A nice green evening gown. Oh fuck. Slughorn was going to shit himself when they walked in together. He fawned over Malfoy, and adored Vic. I wondered briefly how he'd react if I walked in with her.

"No. It's pink. Why?" She looked up at me, amused.

I gave a warped grin. "No reason. I just think you'd look pretty in green."

She snorted. "Alright, Teddy. I wouldn't drop out of school just yet Mr Fashionista. Oh- look. He's already here. Okay- be nice."

She shot me a pleading look. I nodded warily; glancing at where an unsuspecting Nott was munching his lunch on the grass a few metres away.

"Vic- does he have… any idea?"

She shook her head worriedly. "No. But we can trust him. I know we can."

I raised my eyebrows dubiously, but sighed. I had no problem singing about us from the rooftop. It was her risk to take. Sensing our presence as we neared, Nott looked up in welcome, only to harden his gaze as he recognised me beside Vic.

"What's he doing here? Is he bothering you again Vic?" He glowered menacingly at me, not even bothering to check for confirmation from Victoire.

She coughed nervously, the sound so unusual coming from her that I turned to look at her in surprise. She was staring at Nott blankly.

"Um… no, actually, he's not. See… this is kind of why… why I wanted to see you." She tucked her hair behind her ear. Her hand was shaking slightly.

I flashed her a supportive smile as Nott looked between us first in puzzlement and then in mounting horror.

"No." He stared at her in shock.

"Vic… you didn't. You're not…"

"No. _You_ are." I quipped helpfully, unable to help myself. He looked at me stonily, uncomprehending. I cocked my head. "You know- not/Nott?"

Nott blinked. "Is he talking to me?"

Vic stepped forward. "Look. I know this is a shock but... but we do really like each other. We're taking it slow and figuring out what this is but I wanted you to know. You're important to me and I know that I can trust you with this."

He blinked again; aghast. "Wait- you want me not to tell anyone? Merlin- Vic- does Cass know?"

She shook her head quickly. "Of course not!"

His mouth fell open. "What do you mean- _of course not_? Do you not think this is something that would interest him?"

She covered her eyes with a hand. "I- _we broke_ up! Am I not allowed to move on, ever?"

His laugh was hard and she flinched. "There's a difference between moving on and carving out his heart and handing it to him. Do you know what this would do to him?!"

"Don't act like I had a choice in this. I can't help how I feel about Teddy- or Cass. If I had told Cass, he would never have let it happen. He never would have just allowed me move on and be happy with Teddy and you know it; so don't try and deny it. Was I supposed to miserable and alone to spare his feelings? What about _mine_!?"

Nott's expression morphed from shock to genuine concern. "Oh God Vic. What have you done? I wish you'd told me sooner. You can't… you've gone and fell for his shit haven't you?"

She stepped forward, hesitantly taking his hand. "Please trust me. I know what I'm doing. You have to believe me when I say that we were both wrong about him."

He shook his head. "We weren't Vic. Everything we thought he'd done- he _did _do. Carlisle_- all of them._ I just… you're so much better than that. I don't know how I can keep this from Cass. Partly as his friend; but also as yours. If I can't talk some sense into you… Cass is probably the only person you'll listen to."

Vic shook her head wildly. "No. No please. I will tell Cass. I will. But… just give him a chance. _Please_."

Defeated, he turned to eye me in disgust. "Fine. I'll hear him out, but I amn't promising anything. I think you should leave though."

Vic floundered. "What?"

He nodded. "Go Vic. We're going to have a chat."

She looked to me for confirmation. I nodded calmly, kissing her cheek in reassurance. "It's fine Vic. I'll find you later."

She nodded back; anxious and concerned, walking quickly away. Nott sighed heavily once she had left.

"Merlin Lupin. You've out done yourself this time."

Uneasily, I lowered myself down beside him, keeping cautious distance between us. "Just to be clear. I meant it when I said it wasn't a game. I really care for her and I'll do whatever I have to to make it work."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure. It's all fine for you while no one knows; but you have to appreciate she is going to get a lot of shit for this. We'll see how serious you are about it once the shit hits the fan. I swear to Merlin Lupin; if you leave her high and dry, I will murder you."

I shook my head firmly. "That won't ever happen."

He appraised me silently. "It was for her you gave up the captaincy wasn't it?"

I nodded.

He shrugged. "I thought that some new evidence had come to light or something. But that makes sense. Explains why Cass was so furious. Ryan and Greenwood too."

"Annoyed him did it?"

Nott looked back over at me, the whispers of amusement on his face. "He destroyed our dorm. That and we had to put up with fucking Mathilde in our dorms all the time."

I snorted. "Is that the Mercier girl? I noticed they were quite pally recently."

He faced me brazenly. "Pally? If I was "pally" with a girl like that; I'd be spending a lot less time in locked bathrooms."

I nodded in understanding. "If he's got some new bird why is freaking out about people asking Vic to this stupid dance?"

Nott rolled his eyes, lighting a cigarette. "He's not _with_ Mercier. It's just an agreement. Besides… he's always been infatuated with Victoire. He's gotten used to the notion of her being his and he doesn't know how to handle the fact that she isn't now."

"Sounds creepy."

"Would you be any different? Knowing the way boys in this school are? Especially about her."

I grimaced at his candid question, already reminded of the irritating problem a certain Malfoy poised. "Fair enough. She does seem to draw a ridiculous amount of attention."

He nodded. "I hexed some fifth year in the common room yesterday. He had some loud conversation going where he reckoned she must be amazing in the sack judging by the lengths Zabini's going to ensure she goes with him. A fucking fifth year? The audacity. As if he would ever find out."

"A fifth year? Which one?" I asked, irrationally irritated.

Nott smirked. "Doesn't matter. He won't do it again. Besides; now that you two are going together; you'll get plenty of chances to defend her. Cass seemed to spend his life threatening people. But… you know that better than most."

I swallowed. "We're not going together. She's going with Malfoy."

He quirked a brow. "Scorpius? Fuck. Cass is going murder him. He was one of the players who agreed to back Cass up. Pretty clever though- Cass can hardly mangle his own player, he loves Quidditch too much."

I gritted my teeth. Yes, yes, we all agreed that Malfoy was one slick fucker.

"Surprised you aren't going together though? Keeping your options open, are you?"

I glared at him. "No. She doesn't want everyone to know till she's ready so… it's the waiting game."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I would have thought you'd have shouted it from the roof tops by now. Unlike you to resist any opportunity to rub Cass's face in it."

I rolled my eyes. "It has nothing to do with him. I would never do anything to upset her. Ever."

He appraised me silently.

* * *

"Teddy- what happened with her?"

I frowned, confused as I looked up from my parchment into the face of Rose Weasley.

"Who?"

"Victoire?" She allowed sarcasm to colour her tone like it was the most obvious answer in the world. I blinked.

"What do you mean?" My heart beat hitched in speed. Was I sweating? I think I was. Merlin it was hot in here.

"Did she dock points?"

I snapped back to reality with no small amount of relief, finally realising what she was getting at. I shook my head; grinning easily as Rose slipped into the armchair beside me, pushing aside mounds of parchment and textbooks I'd discarded.

"Nah. Just a warning."

She raised a cold eyebrow. "Unlike her."

I frowned. "Not really. She's actually quite cool."

Rose scoffed. "Teddy- please tell me you aren't another dim boy blinded by her looks. She's outright malicious."

"Who is this?" Aelius plonked into another seat, dragging it closer to the two of us to listen in.

"Victoire Weasley."

Aelius grinned slowly. "Oh, what I wouldn't do to that girl."

We both shot glares at him; mine outraged, hers disgusted. He laughed. "She's hot as fuck; don't deny it. What do you think of her Teddy?" He turned to me; faux curiosity in his tone and face.

I smiled tightly. "She's… pretty I suppose."

Aelius scoffed, as Rose's glare intensified. "If she's so pretty- why has she not got a date for Slughorns? No matter how pretty she is- no one wants to be forced to spend a whole night with that cow."

"She has a date." I corrected mildly, before wincing. Fuck! Why was I so horrible at this secrecy crap? You didn't catch Vic making stupid cock ups like that.

"Oh?" Rose demanded haughtily. What was her problem today?

Aelius frowned too, genuinely interested. "Who? I just found out Booth is apparently going with Nott the Gargoyle so… well, not being bad, but who else would piss of Zabini like that for her?"

There was no mistaking the bitterness in his tone at the mention of Nott. Probably shouldn't mention that we had established a shaky truce anytime soon, then.

"Yeah." I mumbled sheepishly. "Scorpius Malfoy. Or, so I heard."

Good save Teddy. Throw them off the scent.

Rose stood abruptly, shock written all over her face. "What? _What_?"

I blinked, looking at Aelius for clarity. What had I said that could possibly piss her off like that? He shrugged back at me indifferently. I suppose she had been in a pissy mood before. Maybe it was just that she didn't have a date and Vic did.

"Yeah. Malfoy. Look, Rose… don't worry 'bout finding a date. If you're stuck-"

"Teddy, shut up. I am not going with my kind-of-cousin like some kind of charity case. I didn't have a date because I didn't think… I didn't _want one_."

Taken aback by how angry she was, I tried to backpedal. I really didn't know a thing about women. They were crazy. I couldn't think of a thing I had said that would warrant this kind of reaction.

"Simmer down, Weasley. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. Malfoy's a bit of a slut if you ask me. I wouldn't be jealous of Victoire for snagging a boy with that kind of reputation." Aelius nodded sagely from his seat; reaching over to read the beginning of my essay and see what he had to fix in his own.

Rose stared at him like she was going to say something. Then she changed her mind; her expression much calmer, but all the more terrifying. She batted her lashes at Aelius sweetly.

"Actually- that's exactly what I want."

He looked up briefly; only mildly interested. "Oh?" He questioned, only half listening and not following her drift at all.

"Yeah. I'm glad you agree. Pick me up at eight."

She flounced off as we both looked up in surprise; glancing at each other for confirmation that that had actually happened.

"So… just to be clear. Did Weasley just trick me into taking her to this party?" Aelius frowned in bewilderment.

I nodded slowly. "I… think so."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Can you believe Booth is going with Nott? You don't think Victoire was serious when she said..?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

He sighed. "Women."

True that.


End file.
